


The Gift

by CreativeReading



Series: Loki and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Team as Family, no Hydra, really I'm not kidding no Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 47,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Price" - Skye and Grant embark on married life. Can they deal with Skye's particularly difficult father?</p><p>tumblr-creativereadingfanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Gift**

**The sequel to The Price**

**Ch. 1**

He stood in front of the full-length mirror, fiddling with his bow tie. He'd done it a hundred times before, but this time it actually mattered and his hands began to shake slightly. How many times had he worn a tux undercover? Why was it that he just now seemed to completely forget the right way to wear a cumberband?

He looked around the empty room, grinning slightly. Finding a church on such short notice had been difficult even for a team with their seemingly unlimited resources. He would have been fine at a courthouse or even having one of the team members perform the ceremony on the Bus.

But, she had been insistent and very specific. A small church, painted white. Light blue hydrangeas. A big white dress, Simmons and May dressed in identical cornflower blue gowns. Coulson and Fitz in tuxes.

And he gave in to every wish. He could deny her nothing. So, here they were, only two months since their first kiss, getting married in a tiny church somewhere in middle America.

"You seem to be having a bit of difficulty with your neck-wear," a cultured voice came out of nowhere.

Ward tensed. There was, of course, always a downside to getting married. The in-laws.

More specifically, his future father-in-law.

"How did you get here Loki?" Ward said evenly as he turned around and faced him. Despite his instinct to lash out, he reminded himself that for all his many faults, he was still Skye's father.

Loki was dressed in a tuxedo that matched his own, a smirk permanently attached to his face.

"Well, you know the answer to that. Unlike your little team, I actually have a working Bifrost. You know, I had to come to inform you of major breach in etiquette. It seems as though my invitation was lost in the mail," Loki sneered.

"You weren't invited to the wedding since the last time you showed up, you trashed our lab," Ward countered.

"Yes, well, I couldn't have you all popping up to Asgard uninvited. It could create all sorts of awkward situations," Loki said.

Ward couldn't help but grin. "And why are you here now?"

"Why to help my dear future son-in-law with his neck-wear, of course," Loki said smoothly as he reached over and began to expertly tie Ward's bow tie. Ward wanted to pull away, but he forced himself to remain still.

After Loki finished, he smiled. "There all better," he said. Then, inhumanly fast, Loki grabbed Ward by his lapels and roughly pulled him towards Loki.

"If you ever harm my daughter, or cause her a moment of sorrow, I will wear your intestines as a necklace. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Loki snarled in a tone that made Ward's blood run cold.

Ward nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Good," Loki said, smoothing out Ward's lapels. "Let's all enjoy the festivities."

Ward gulped. Who said weddings were dull?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Ward jogged to catch up with Loki's long strides as he walked down the corridor to the main sanctuary. He stood in front of his future father-in-law, blocking his path.

"You're not going to cause any trouble, Loki. This is her big day, our big day. She's been planning it for weeks. Looking forward to it her whole life. So, you aren't going to do anything to jeopardize that. You're going to behave," Ward said in a stern voice.

Loki grinned at Ward. This child, an infant, really compared to all of Loki's centuries, was trying to give him a lecture.

He brushed past Ward. "Whatever do you think would entice me to be on my good behavior?" Loki scoffed over his shoulder as he stalked down the hall.

"You love her," Ward called after him.

Loki stopped, clenching his hands.

Ward walked over to him. "You love her. She is your daughter and you're not going to do anything to ruin this day for her."

Loki gave him a brief smile. "I was right about you. A good choice, indeed. Very well, I will behave. For today only."

"Thank you." There was a brief pause before Ward forged ahead. "Also, Coulson's walking her down the aisle."

"Ah. Playing the part of the father," Loki said acidly.

"On Earth, he has been. He's been there for her. You've said so yourself."

Loki took a deep breath. "Well, it is a Midgardian ceremony. I suppose a Midgardian can do the honors. Alright, I won't object. However, don't expect this benevolence to last too long."

Ward tried to hide a grin as he stepped forward to push open the side doors of the sanctuary for Loki. "Of course not."

00000

It was a small church and the main sanctuary barely held the congregation of ninety or so people who attended most Sundays. However, while their extended group often made the Bus seem overcrowded, they barely took up the first pew of the church. Fitz was standing next to the pastor, a kindly gentleman in his fifties that had genuinely liked Skye and Ward when he first met them a few days ago and was more than happy to officiate the ceremony.

Thor was sitting next to Jane in the front pew. He disliked the suit she had chosen for him to wear. Given his broad shoulders, he was forced to wear a jacket that felt two sizes too big for him in the waist and he felt slovenly. He missed his tailor back on Asgard who crafted the most exquisite clothes to his exact measurements. He felt that the standardized Midgardian clothing he was forced to wear was all misshaped and poorly made.

Jane fiddled with her watch. She was never one for weddings and this was no exception. She liked both Ward and Skye and wished them well, however. As she looked wistfully over at Thor, she wondered when he would ever ask her to walk down the aisle.

Next to Jane, Darcy tapped her newly polished nails against the seat of the wooden pews and adjusted the hem of her new emerald green dress. She and Skye had gone shopping together; Skye found the perfect wedding gown and Darcy bought a fun, flirty party dress, a change from her usual jeans and sweaters.

Not that she had any real reason to get so dressed up. Skye was marrying the last truly available guy onboard. At first, Darcy was a bit surprised at the rushed nuptials, but after Skye assured her that no, they weren't expecting, it made sense. If Darcy had a hottie like Ward on the hook, she'd lock that boy down and quick.

Darcy looked up at the altar with Fitz bouncing up and down nervously on his heels. He was adorable, like a soft, little bunny, but he also reminded her uncomfortably of Ian, the intern. Their time together was a short-lived dating catastrophe. Yep, the next time she dated someone, it was going to be someone decisive, someone who knew his mind. She was tired of guys she could just steamroll over.

Fitz wiped his palms nervously on the leg of his pants. He had been flattered when Ward asked him to be his best man. Of course, he was a little less flattered when Ward pointed out that Fitz was basically the only guy that Ward knew who could make it to the wedding on such short notice.

Still, Fitz took his best man duties quite seriously. He had a short wedding toast speech tucked away in one suit jacket pocket and the two wedding rings in the other. He had been relieved that Ward had insisted on skipping a stag night as Fitz couldn't imagine taking Coulson and Thor along with them to a gentlemen's club.

The side door to the church opened and Fitz looked up, expecting to see Ward coming up to take his place next to the pastor. He gulped and began to shake when he saw Loki instead.

"Thor, it's . . . it's . . .," he began, pointing at Loki.

Thor stood and turned to face his brother.

"The father of the bride. You needn't worry. I come in peace," Loki said smoothly as he approached the front of the church, Ward trailing after him. "I propose a truce in honor of this most happy occasion."

Thor grimaced. "I find it hard to believe you, brother, since the last time we met, you deceived us all."

"I can understand your reticence. However, think about your niece. You don't want to be cause for the ruination of her wedding day," Loki reasoned as he walked towards the front pew.

"Fine. We are at peace for this one day. But, I warn you, Loki. I am doing this for Skye, not for you," Thor said gravely.

"Of course," Loki said with a smile as he settled down next to Darcy, giving her an appreciative look. "My dear Miss Lewis. You look quite ravishing."

Darcy's eyes widened. "Um . . . thanks?"

Ward took his place next to Fitz, giving the younger man a reassuring half-smile. Well, they made it through the last ten minutes without open violence. Maybe this wedding was going to go off without a hitch after all.

Of course, there was a major flaw in that line of thinking.

Nobody had talked to May.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

May had to admit it; she actually rather liked the dress that Skye had picked out. Although May wasn't one for deep female friendships, she was nearing fifty and this was hardly her first time as a bridesmaid. For some reason, bridesmaid dresses always seemed to her to be uniformly ugly. However, this one avoided all the usual excesses, as it was a rather simple sleeveless dress with an A-line skirt. While the pastel blue color wouldn't have been May's first choice, it did match her bouquet of hydrangeas quite nicely. All in all, it could have been much worse.

She had actually gotten to know Skye a bit better in the past few months and she really did admire the girl. Going on the information Skye had gotten from Loki, she and Skye had spent a week in the Hunan province of China, tracking down Skye's extended family. They had found an aunt and a distant cousin who had been able to give Skye a few more details about her deceased mother. The best part was that her aunt had a photo of Skye's mother that she gave to Skye. Skye later scanned the image to make it smaller and wore it in a locket around her neck.

May began to smile slightly and straightened her shoulders when the first strains of the wedding music started. Last night's rehearsal had been haphazard at best, since the elderly organist was hard of hearing and kept missing the cues.

As May strode into the small church, she immediately felt like something was off. There was a tension in the air that had been absent the night before. As she scanned the small sanctuary, her stomach sank when she saw what was wrong. Sitting next to Darcy was Loki. Everyone seemed oblivious to him and she briefly wondered if he was using some type of cloaking spell.

As she approached the front of the church, she was a study in nonchalant grace, never giving away the calculations that were whirling inside of her brain. Once she was even with the first row, there was a blur of motion as she chucked her bouquet and launched herself at Loki. She straddled his lap and held a blade to his neck.

"As enticing as it is to have a lap full of such a lovely and quite tempting lady, I am so very sorry to disappoint you," Loki purred. "I have come here as a gesture of peace and goodwill and have been granted safe passage by Thor and his associates for the day."

May looked over at Thor who nodded. "It is as he says, Lady Melinda."

Slowly, May removed the knife from Loki's throat and hopped off his lap.

"Dude, where did you keep the knife?" Darcy asked, beyond impressed.

"Can you keep a secret?" May asked.

Darcy nodded.

"So can I," May said with a wink as she picked up her rather beleaguered bouquet from where she had thrown it. "I'm going back and telling Coulson and the rest of them so that we don't have a repeat of this little incident," she said dryly as she headed back down the aisle.

The organist looked up, a bit confused. "Are we doing it over again?" she asked in a wavering tone.

The pastor just smiled nervously. So much for the nice, sweet couple he had counseled. With in-laws like that, he would make sure to add them to his daily prayers. They'd need it.

00000

Jemma sighed once again as she looked at the lovely bouquet in her hands. She was hardly a traditionalist, but even she had to admit there was something heartwarming about the setting that Skye had picked out. It made sense, really. She had spent her whole life tossed from one foster home to the next and while it was for her own good, it left her longing for a sense of permanence and home.

And, as Jemma looked around the little church, she agreed with Skye that this was a perfect setting, picturesque and quaint, so different from the topsy-turvy life she had known before. Jemma had never really given much thought about marriage before, consigning it to something that she'd worry about in five or ten years' time. For the present, she was more than content, exploring phenomena she had never even dreamed of, Fitz right there by her side.

The music began once again. May had already gone out and come back again, telling them all about their unwanted wedding crasher. It put them all a bit on edge, but they had been half-expecting it. Loki had warned that he would have Heimdall watching them and it was a known possibility that he'd show up. Skye took the news rather well, just shrugging and shaking her head slightly.

Jemma walked down the aisle, beaming at the small group. She was quite happy for both of them and was sure that it was going to be a lovely wedding. She took her place opposite Fitz and gave him a wink.

Then, the rest of the group stood and looked to the back of the church expectantly as the first strains of "Here Comes The Bride" began to play.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

As Coulson stood next to Skye, he knew, without a doubt, he couldn't have been prouder if she were his own daughter. They had been through so much together and she never ceased to amaze him. Her capacity to love and care for others despite her rough upbringing was truly mind-boggling.

He stood a bit straighter as "Here Comes The Bride" began.

"Ready, kiddo?"

She gave him a big grin. "For the longest time."

Skye couldn't believe that this day had finally happened. A chance to be with Grant forever. She smiled at herself. She had thought of him for so long by his last name that his first seemed foreign, unfamiliar on her lips. Grant. Her Grant.

It was a chance to have something she had never had before. A family. She appreciated what Loki did for her, offering her a place on Asgard. But for her, home would always be in Grant's arms.

She looked down at the white wedding dress she had chosen and she couldn't have been happier. The bodice was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and was covered in delicate, intricate embroidery and pearl beading. Her skirt was a full satin ballgown with a huge petticoat underneath, along with matching embroidery and beading along the hem, creating images of swirls of flowers and leaves. She tugged a bit on the train, careful not to let Coulson step on it. She found it ironic that she had lived in a palace as royalty with Loki, but this was the first time she truly felt like a princess.

"The veil," Coulson reminded her and Skye nodded.

Her hair was pinned back in a low chignon with the two-tiered matching beaded veil tucked into it. She flipped the top layer of the veil over and tried to straighten it.

"Allow me," Coulson said, helping to smooth it out. He was savouring these last few moments before he'd have to face Loki, before he'd have to share his father of the bride duties. He knew that Loki was likely to show up, but he had hoped against hope to have this one last day as Skye's "dad".

Coulson had already taken over the other father of the bride duties, over Skye's numerous protests. He paid for the wedding dress, the flowers, the venue, the reception. He would have paid for their honeymoon, too, but Ward had beaten him to the punch.

Coulson tried to blink back the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes. He wasn't the most emotional of men, preferring to defuse situations with a wry comment or a dry quip. But neither could he easily deny the weight of this moment. He loved Skye dearly and he was so glad to be a part of this day.

"Let's go," he said, almost reluctantly, feeling as though he were going to give his own daughter away in marriage.

As they walked arm in arm down the aisle, they both smiled at their friends before them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the happy union of Skye and Grant. You represent their closest friends, the only people that they want to share this happy day with," the pastor began.

"Who gives this woman away to be married?" the pastor asked, smiling down at Coulson and Skye in front of him.

Coulson opened his mouth, but Loki jumped in. "We both do," he said smoothly, causing Coulson to roll his eyes.

Skye tensed. The ceremony had just begun and already Loki was proving to be a problem.

The pastor just shrugged. At this point, he was glad that at least no one was openly brandishing weapons.

Coulson lifted the veil and gave Skye a brief kiss on her cheek. "Don't let him get to you," she said softly.

As he pulled away, a smile tugged at his lips. That was his Skye, looking out for others, always putting them first. He placed Skye's hand in Ward's, giving Ward a wink, before taking his place next to Fitz.

"Marriage. Marriage is what brings us together today. That blessed event. That dream within a dream," the pastor started amid the giggling of the guests. He smiled along with them. Who knew that "The Princess Bride" was Skye's favorite movie?

"What's so funny?" Loki hissed fiercely into Darcy's ear.

Darcy bit her lip, his warm breath tickling her neck. "It's just a reference to a movie."

Loki harrumphed and crossed his arms, not liking the feeling of being left out.

The pastor began again once everyone had settled down. "Marriage is truly a gift from God. The ability to spend the rest of your life with the person that you love. To share the laughter and the tears, the good times and the bad. It was my pleasure to meet both Skye and Grant a few days ago and their devotion and commitment to one another is a privilege to see. It will serve them well as they stand together to face the challenges that life sends them."

"And now, for the vows."

Skye and Grant moved to face one another.

"Do you, Grant Ward, take Skye Tam to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Grant said, staring at Skye, wondering how he ever got so lucky to meet someone like her.

Loki tensed when he heard Skye was using her mother's last name instead of his for the ceremony, but he forced himself to school his expression into one of pleasantness.

"Do you, Skye Tam, take Grant Ward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Skye said, her hands trembling as she held onto Grant's, her heart in her throat.

"And now, the rings," the pastor said kindly.

Fitz put his hand in his right pants pocket and his eyes widened when it was empty. "They're here somewhere," he said, his voice rising as he began to panic. "Somewhere," he repeated as he tried the second pants pocket and found it similarly empty. "Here, here," he said with grin as his fingers closed on them in his suit jacket and handed them over to Ward and Skye.

"Alright, Grant, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the pastor said solemnly.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Grant said earnestly slipping the ring on Skye's finger.

"And now, Skye," the pastor prompted.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Skye said, a grin engulfing her face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the pastor said.

Grant lifted the veil and slowly bent down to kiss Skye.

"Woop, woop," Darcy said loudly. At the rest of the group's surprised look, she shrugged, "What? I love weddings."

As Grant and Skye held hands and looked out at the group, the pastor beamed. "It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Grant and Skye Ward."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

There was a reason that Ward and Skye didn't have a lot of people at their wedding. After moving around so much as a child, Skye had no real ties to any of her past foster families and she was sure that her Rising Tide pals would have balked at being invited to a wedding populated almost entirely by S.H.I.E.L.D. members.

Ward's relationship with his own immediate family was strained at best. He hadn't spoken to any of them in over five years. He had a maternal grandmother in a nursing home in Florida, but her ill health made it difficult for her to travel. He did his best to see her whenever he could, but his inability to be there for her more often was a constant source of guilt for him. She was a loving balm during his chaotic childhood, the only real stability and unconditional love he had ever known growing up.

His own mother, while not openly cruel, turned a blind eye to the rages of her husband, never protecting her children from his wrath, worried, perhaps that if she did, she would be the recipient of his harsh words and harsher blows. His anger permeated their entire family, completely poisoning Ward's older brother, turning him into a sick monster that Ward couldn't even bear to see.

Ward's brother surpassed his father in cruelty, reveling in it, indulging in it even when he was in a good mood, especially when he was in a good mood. He delighted in torment, in causing others anguish. His favorite target was their youngest brother and he loved to bully Ward into doing his dirty work.

It took Ward years to understand that his family dynamics were not the norm. For decades, he assumed all families screamed and threatened, keeping their dirty, twisted cruelty behind closed doors, always projecting a facade of happy domesticity. He remembered being shocked as a teenager, when he was visiting a friend's house and the parents got into an argument. He had tensed, waiting for the blast of anger, the throwing of plates and dishes, the awful accusations. But, it didn't happen. After a few moments, his friend's parents had resolved their differences and were even affectionate towards each other afterwards. There was no sulking, no manipulation, no escalation.

It was the first time that he realized that life could be different. It was the first time he had a sense of hope for the future. And it was the first time that he realized that he could be different. His friend's mother had apologized that they had been cross in front of them, but Ward never told her that seeing how healthy people can have a disagreement that didn't descend into abuse was the best gift she could have ever given him.

Being around Skye though, was a completely new experience. She was open and kind. Although she teased him constantly, it was out of affection, not malice. She didn't lie; she didn't manipulate; she didn't coerce. For the longest time, he was wary around her, sure that it was just a front, just another deception. He was actually glad when he found out about Miles, about her contacting the Rising Tide, as it confirmed his feelings that no one could be trusted. When he found out that she only deceived them to find her real family, his world shifted on its axis once again.

When she was on Asgard, every day was torture for Ward. He spent hours imagining the horrors she might be enduring, raged at himself for not being able to protect her. He felt as though the only good and pure element of his life had been taken.

When she returned, he didn't waste a second in claiming her as his own. Their rushed wedding was unorthodox, but he didn't really fight it. He wanted his name to follow hers; he wanted her life joined to his. Eternity wasn't long enough for them to be together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Given the small size of their group, there was no need to rent a big hall. Coulson had ended up finding a large back room of an upscale restaurant that was available for private parties. Skye had suggested just using an IPOD to serve as DJ, but Coulson decided to hire a local band.

Coulson knew he was going a bit overboard, but the truth of the matter was that at his age, he knew it was most likely his only opportunity to have a daughter get married. And while Loki might be her biological father, Coulson knew, better than anyone, that family ties were not dictated by blood, they were created by love. And in the short time Coulson had known Skye, he had developed a father's love for the young woman.

00000

Loki was silent during the majority of the meal. He was seated next to Thor at the end of the table. Agent May sat to his right, but spent the majority of the time facing away from him, talking to the two scientists on her team that were to her right. He had not desire to speak to Thor. At first, his adoptive brother peppered him with questions about Asgard, but at Loki's stony glare, he finally gave up and turned to speak with Jane.

Even given the small gathering, Loki hardly had a moment to talk with his daughter. He tried to curb his natural inclination to push in, to force attention on him. He reminded himself that this was Skye's day, that he had promised to not cause a scene.

Loki looked down at his plate. He supposed the food before him was adequate. It consisted of a small serving of overcooked dead cow and various roasted root vegetables. It was overly salted and would be considered peasants' food at best on Asgard. It was hardly fit for the wedding celebration of the crown princess of the realm. But, as Loki looked down the long table he was seated at, he seemed to be the only one not enthusiastically shoveling food in his face.

00000

Skye looked down the long table at Loki. He was looking dismissively at the entire group. She sighed. She knew that she shouldn't let his frosty demeanor put a damper on their big day. She knew that Grant hardly noticed. Given his chaotic upbringing, having a family member behave in haughty disregard for everyone else would be would be welcome change from screams and rage.

She nearly giggled as she saw Loki taste the dinner. He looked as though he were sucking on a lemon. She had to admit that little could compare to the exquisite food she'd eaten on Asgard, but she did feel he was behaving a bit like a petulant child with his dislike of everything being offered him evident on his face.

00000

"And now, we'll begin with the toasts," the lead singer of the band announced. She shifted uncomfortably after she made the announcement, not liking the role of master of ceremonies for the event. The band had done dozens of weddings, but this was the oddest by far. It was an incredibly tiny group, but the tension in the room was palpable. She was once at a wedding where the maid of honor slugged the bride, and that one still felt more relaxed than their present gig.

Coulson stood quickly. After the kerfluffle earlier with Loki, he wanted to claim his father of the bride duties as soon as possible. "It has been my genuine pleasure to get to know both Skye and Grant over the past few months. I am overjoyed to be a part of this celebration. Their love and devotion to one another has been an inspiration to us all. Please raise your glass as we toast the happy couple."

"Here, here," the rest of the group echoed, with even Loki taking part.

"Are there any other toasts?" the lead singer asked.

Loki popped up, glass in hand. He knew that Coulson had taken him unawares earlier, but he wasn't about to allow the man to best him.

"As Skye's father, I am, of course, more than pleased at this most joyous of occasions. Skye has proven to be an . . . unexpected blessing. Her compassion and caring for others is quite remarkable. I know that Grant will prove to be a loving and loyal husband," Loki said smoothly, although a hint of a threat lingered in the air.

"And now, for the first dance," the lead singer said quickly, trying to keep the party moving.

Grant took Skye by the hand and led her to the small makeshift dance floor while the group started to sing their song. He had to admit, if he had to choose a song for them, a Taylor Swift one certainly wouldn't have been his first pick, but since he was marrying an actual princess, he supposed that "Today was a Fairytale" was a good enough song to dance to. He nearly lost it when he heard the lyric about wearing a dark gray T-shirt. Skye had teased him mercilessly about his monochromatic wardrobe. The lines about magic being in the air and being transported to another planet were just icing on the cake.

00000

As Skye swayed to the music, secure in Grant's arms, she knew the meaning of bliss. She shut her eyes and for a moment, the universe narrowed down to the two of them, two hearts beating as one, two souls joined together forever. All their problems, doubts and fears just melted away when she felt him hold her.

Too soon, the music was over and the lead singer announced," And now for the father-daughter dance."

Skye stiffened. She had talked to Coulson when they found out that Loki had crashed the wedding and he agreed with her that it was probably best to just let Loki have the honor. Coulson had given in to the request, if only to keep the peace. Loki beamed as he walked towards Skye.

As she danced Michael Buble's "Daddy's Little Girl" with Loki, she let herself wonder how her life would have been different if Loki had taken her mother back with him to Asgard. What would her life have been like if she had grown up in the palace, having Thor as her uncle and Frigga and Odin as her grandparents? What would it had been like to have a somewhat normal life (as normal as growing up in a palace could be)? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She could drive herself crazy thinking about what might have been.

As soon as the song ended, Skye let go of Loki's hand and rushed to the stage, whispering in the lead singer's ear. "Yeah, we know it," she told Skye.

The lead singer smiled at the group. "And now for the second father-daughter song."

Skye walked over to Coulson and led him to the dance floor as the first few notes of "To Sir With Love" were being played.

"Do you remember, when I said that you valued me? That you were the first person to do that in a long time?" Skye asked.

"I sure do," Coulson said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I want to thank you. Thank you for everything. For getting me on the Bus. For believing in me when no one else did. For saving me. For being the father that I needed. For the wedding. For putting up with Loki," Skye said, her voice wavering, tears welling in her eyes.

"Well, he hasn't killed anyone yet, so I'm going to count it as a win," Coulson deadpanned and Skye fought to keep from laughing out loud.

00000

"And now the groom," the singer announced halfway through the father-daughter song.

That had been a bit trickier to figure out. There really couldn't be a mother-son part of the dance. Since Grant had no family at the wedding, there was no one for him to dance with. Normally, Grant ignored the fact that he really didn't have a family in any normal sense of the word. But, something like a wedding, which was so tied to the idea of family and relatives, really brought home to Grant how isolated he really was, how abandoned he had been by the people who should have loved him most.

Given Coulson acting as Skye's father, May would have been the natural stand-in for Grant. However, given his past relationship with her, Grant was sure that it would be out of the question. He was surprised when one day, out of the blue, May had offered to take his mother's place for the dance.

"Are you sure?" he had asked dubiously, still careful how he approached her after the end of their frenzied affair.

"Ward, despite everything, I still care about you. Not like a mother," she had said with a sardonic grin, "but we're part of a team. You need someone to dance with. In the end, family is about more than just who you're related to."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

And so, May deftly took Grant's hand as he smoothly led her onto the dance floor. As he looked down at her, he was a bit wistful, a part of him uneasy that he had allowed the desire for momentarily passion to overrule his better judgment. Although they were friendly once again, there was still a distance between them. He wondered how close they would have become if there weren't the sad wreckage of an empty liaison between them. Perhaps, given time, even those wounds would heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you for your reviews and comments! It is amazingly encouraging to know that what you are writing and posting is connecting with your readers. It really does spurn writers on to know that people liked what they wrote and are looking forward to more.
> 
> 2\. I used a variation of one of my favorite Buffy quotes here, where Giles is accused of having "a father's love for the child". If you ever watched the series, there are a lot of fun parallels between the two relationships.
> 
> 3\. If you have a chance, give a listen to "To Sir, With Love" and think of Skye and Coulson. So sweet. And I wasn't kidding. Taylor Swift's song "Today was a Fairytale" does have a line in it about dark gray T-shirts, and if that doesn't make you think of Ward, you're lying.
> 
> 4\. There will be a bit more reception fun in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

For the next hour after the first dance, most of the guests, save Thor and Loki, danced to every conceivable wedding song imaginable, including "I Will Survive" and "YMCA" as well as a mix of newer songs. Thor danced one or two slow songs with Jane, if only to feel his arms around her as they moved languidly to the music. Loki looked at the entire event in bemused exasperation. It's not like there weren't raucous celebrations on Asgard, but the contortions that the group went through during the faster songs hardly looked like anything even resembling dancing, seeming to mimic a mass seizure instead.

Once the dancing ceased, there was an announcement that the bouquet would be tossed. All of the female guests lined up and Darcy dove for the bouquet with a determination that shocked the rest of the women present. "Boo-yah!" she shouted as she held the flowers aloft.

At the group's shocked look, Darcy shrugged. "I play to win," she said with a cocky grin.

Next was the garter toss. After retrieving the item from under Skye's gown, amid the giggles and laughter of the group, as well as Skye's flushed face, Grant turned to the guests.

"Alright, you know the drill. All the eligible bachelors, line up," he said with a grin.

Fitz, Coulson and Thor stood side by side in the middle of the room.

Fitz cast a sideways glance at Simmons. He took a deep breath. He had known her for years now and the idea of anything romantic had, of course, crossed his mind from time to time. However, that passing thought had become more and more frequent lately. He blamed Skye and Ward. There was nothing worse than being around a blissfully happy couple to make you question your own single status.

Coulson felt silly standing up for the garter toss. After losing the possibility of being with his cellist in Portland, romance seemed to be yet another aspect of his life that he sacrificed to serve S.H.I.E.L.D. Not that it mattered. It was so difficult to find anyone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. that understood the demands of the job. He had dated a fellow agent once, but it had gone pear-shaped and he valued her friendship too much to risk it again.

Thor shifted uncomfortably next to the two mortals. Jane had, thankfully, explained what the ritual entailed. It had seemed a bizarre thing to do, but he tried to keep an open mind. He knew that he could easily catch the garter, but he had mixed feelings. On the one hand, it seemed un-sportsmanlike to use his superior strength and agility to win the contest. On the other, given his relationship with Jane, it seemed disrespectful not to try his best to win the prize.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd when Loki stood and briskly walked over next to Fitz.

"Brother, I do not think . . .," Thor began.

Loki dismissed him with the wave of his hand. "He said all the eligible bachelors. I am unmarried," he said curtly to Thor.

"Proceed," Loki instructed Grant.

Grant shrugged and turned, lightly tossing the garter over his shoulder.

Loki smiled. He created a simple illusion, causing the rest of the men to scramble for an image of a garter that he conjured up while he easily plucked the real one from the air.

"That's not fair," Fitz protested angrily at the trick.

"I do not believe that the groom specified that magic could not be used," Loki smirked.

"It's still not fair," Fitz grumbled.

"Oh, whoever tried to convince you that life was fair? You have been greatly misled, my dear boy."

"Enough, brother," Thor warned testily.

The leader singer of the band gave the guests a nervous smile. This was the last time they were taking a gig for out-of-town folks. "Alright, now for the garter," she announced.

Loki gave the group a confused look. "But I already possess it."

Darcy walked up to him, dragging a chair behind her.

"So, you didn't know about catching the garter," she said with a grin.

Loki shrugged. "I wasn't about to allow that boorish buffoon win the prize."

"Alright," Darcy said, shaking her head. "Now, you have to put it on me and then we dance."

Loki drew back. "Whatever for?"

"Tradition states that you and I are the next to get hitched."

"Surely, you jest."

"I wish, buddy, and don't call me Shirley," Darcy said, fighting the urge to laugh as she sat in the chair.

"I feel you misunderstood me . . . ," Loki began, but Darcy waved him off.

"It's an old joke. Look, are you going to do it or are you going to let Thor win?" Darcy challenged, knowing that she was baiting him.

"Well, let it never be said that I passed up a chance to show up that oaf," Loki replied.

Darcy lifted her emerald dress until it rested right above her knee. Loki bent over, refusing to even entertain the thought of kneeling, and slowly slid the garter up her leg, his long fingers skimming her skin as he eased it up.

Once he touched her knee, Darcy abruptly dropped her dress and stood up, backing away from him slightly. "That's good enough. Any higher and you owe me dinner," she said sarcastically, the bravado in her words belying the bright blush that crept along her cheeks.

"A simple meal? Are your favors so easily won, my dear Darcy?" Loki said breathily, enjoying the flustered look on her face.

"No . . . look, I was just kidding," Darcy stammered, unused to being at a loss for words.

"And now, tradition dictates that we dance, does it not?" Loki asked.

"Yep," Darcy said, nodding at the lead singer. She hoped that it was going to be something fast.

At the first few strains of "At Last", Darcy rolled her eyes.

She lightly placed her hand on his shoulders and gasped slightly as he placed his on her waist.

"You seem a bit overwhelmed, my dear Darcy," Loki said, the smile evident in his voice as he smoothly maneuvered around the dance floor.

"Well, it's not every day that I dance with a warlord," she snapped, hoping to wipe the smug look off his face.

"A king, my dear. There is a difference," he corrected, grasping her a bit more tightly, delighting in the sharp intake of her breath.

Darcy looked down for a moment, not sure what to say.

"A most interesting song," Loki observed.

"Yeah, well, they play it a lot at weddings."

"Really?" he inquired.

"I guess, it doesn't matter how long it takes to find the right one, it always feels like it's been forever," Darcy said, not trusting herself to make eye contact.

Loki chuckled, "And what do you know of forever, mortal?"

"Oh, I forgot. I'm talking to the thousand year old man. Is this song too fast for you?" Darcy sniped, glaring up at him, tired of Loki's antics. "We could get you a chair and you could rest your weary old bones for the rest of the song."

"I assure you, my dear Darcy, I am quite fit," and although the words were innocuous, his tone was beyond suggestive.

Luckily for Darcy, the song soon ended.

00000

Jane grimaced when she saw Loki dancing with Darcy. She had mixed feelings about Thor's adopted brother. Although he did save her life more than once and he had proved to be a devoted father to Skye, Loki's many crimes still loomed large in Jane's mind. She was there when he sent the Destroyer to Puente Antiguo. She had seen news footage of the devastation in New York. The idea of him paying any attention to Darcy made her stomach turn. Poor Darcy would be completely out of her depths.

"Thor?"

"Yes, my love," he replied.

"You need to talk to Loki. I don't like the way he's behaving around Darcy."

Thor nodded solemnly. "It hadn't escaped my notice that he was paying her undue attention. I'll speak to him about it."

00000

Loki walked off the dance floor and picked up his flute of champagne from the table, downing its contents in one gulp.

"That was most unkind of you, brother," Thor said gruffly as he advanced on him.

Loki tensed. Yet another lecture from Thor. "Whatever do you mean?" Loki shot back.

"You should not have played with Lady Darcy's affections like that. I had not thought you that cruel."

"Oh, but aren't I? Aren't I the evil butcher? The ruthless dictator? I hardly think dallying with a mortal will be counted among the worst of my crimes," Loki spat back.

"Take care. You are here with the understanding that you will do no harm. Toying with that young lady's emotions will not be tolerated."

Loki clenched his fists. It was hardly worth starting a brawl over. "Very well. I shall leave the poor creature alone."

Thor nodded. "See that you do."

00000

After the eventful garter toss, there was yet another hour of dancing before the cutting of the cake. Grant was a gentleman, delicately placing the smallest morsel of cake in Skye's mouth. Skye couldn't resist the opportunity to decorate Grant's perfect nose with white buttercream frosting. The group laughed nervously, but Grant just chuckled, grabbing Skye and kissing her soundly, letting her enjoy the icing facial as well.

"Are you having fun?" Grant asked, laughing as he wiped away the frosting from her cheek.

"Best wedding ever," Skye replied, slipping her hand behind his neck to bring him closer for yet another kiss.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

"A third of my life was over? That's what Loki told you? So, that's why you proposed on our second date," Grant said ruefully as he fiddled with his golden wedding band, still getting used to it. They'd been married for three days now and he constantly played with his ring.

"Well, he had a point," Skye said as she snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"Uggh. Let's not get into your father right now," Grant said, still irked that Loki had shown up at the wedding. They had made the best of it, but having him there had made the entire event tense and nerve-wracking. Grant was still surprised it hadn't ended with someone being sent to the hospital. Or the morgue.

"I can think of much better things to do," he said in a low voice as he let his hands wander underneath the sheets.

"No . . . no . . . no," giggled Skye, as she popped up from the bed and shrugged on a black satin robe. "Let's go down for breakfast."

"How about we order room service?" Grant asked, sitting up in bed and tugging on the sash of her robe. He gave her a rakish grin, cocking an eyebrow.

"No," Skye said, pulling the sash from his hand and going over to her suitcase to get out a pair of shorts and a tank top. "No more room service. We've been in this room for forty-eight hours straight. We've missed the scuba diving lessons yesterday and the snorkeling boat tour the day before. I want to go hiking in the rainforest today, like we'd planned. What's the use of flying all the way to Maui for our honeymoon if we never leave our hotel room?" she teased.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Grant countered testily.

"So have you," Skye grinned. "But c'mon. It's my first time in Maui. I want to explore, actually see a little bit of the island," she declared.

Grant tamped down the brief surge of white hot anger that he felt, reminding himself that it wasn't personal, that she wasn't rejecting him. He still struggled with the Berserker rage every single day, still felt its pull, still heard its low, seductive thrum in his brain. He did his best to hide it from Skye, but in moments like these, when he felt her push him away, even though he knew intellectually he was being absurd, all the pain and insecurity of his past would come roaring back and he had to struggle not to lash out.

He told himself that it was natural that she'd want to see some more of the island. Grant had traveled the world several times over doing undercover work for S.H.I.E.L.D. One locale seemed pretty much like the rest to him. But for Skye, growing up bounced from house to house in the foster system, going someplace like Maui was a real treat. He remembered how excited she had been to go to Italy. Of course, that was before.

 _Before you let her get shot_ , Grant thought, wincing.  _Before you failed her. When you couldn't protect her. When you weren't there for her. When she almost died._

The image of Skye, pale and lifeless in a hospital bed, flashed in his mind and he shuddered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Skye asked as she got dressed, her voice full of concern.

Grant nodded, giving Skye a grin he didn't feel. As a undercover agent, he'd learned to be convincing when he needed to be. There were doubts he still keep hidden from her, places far too dark to let her in.

"So, do you want to go down for breakfast?" Skye asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course," Grant lied as he got out of bed.

000000

Grant had to admit it, the rainforest was beautiful. They had held hands as they had trekked along the trail, eating macadamia nuts and banana bread they had bought at a roadside stand. Everything was a beautiful adventure to Skye and Grant couldn't help being enthralled by how excited she was about every single thing she saw. They hiked along a small creek as Skye kept Grant amused with tales of camping trips with various foster families.

Grant had never gone hiking or camping with his family. The pressure cooker of emotions wouldn't have survived an outdoor trek, he was sure of it. They had taken vacations, like other families, but they just seemed to be more opportunities for arguments, the missed flights, the rental cars that failed to start, the cancelled hotel reservations.

Grant's experience with the outdoors began and ended with S.H.I.E.L.D. Like all operatives in the Academy, he'd learned basic survival skills. He knew which plants were poisonous and which ones were edible. He knew the best way to find fresh water and how to construct a temporary shelter.

But, as he looked over at Skye, all that training seemed to melt away. He didn't need to scan the forest for threats or mentally assess any risks. All he needed to do was to focus on the woman beside him, his new wife, the most beautiful person he had ever known.

00000

They returned to the hotel room and got ready to go out to dinner that night.

"So, how do I look?" Skye asked, spinning around in her short, hot pink dress.

Grant swallowed. It was the same dress she had worn the first day she had met Quinn. She probably didn't even think about it, but Grant tensed when he saw her in it.

"Beautiful. You always look beautiful," he said, taking her in his arms, hoping she didn't notice his sharp intake of breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes- Yes, there's a bit of trouble in paradise. Also, this story is rated for General audiences, so that's why that first scene in the hotel room was a bit vague.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Another night. Another hotel room in a nameless city. Grant flopped wearily into his bed, exhausted beyond all reason. He and May had spent the last three months on and off, crisscrossing the globe, gathering up materials and supplies to help with FitzSimmons and Foster's Bifrost project.

Grant's heart just wasn't in it. He woodenly went through the motions, but he was no longer pushing himself to the limit to try to complete the project. Before, both he and May nearly killed themselves trying to get everything the scientists needed in an effort to save Skye.

And now . . . .

And now, if Grant were honest with himself, the last thing he wanted was for their project to succeed. Intellectually, he knew it was a good idea that they possess the means to travel to Asgard themselves, that they didn't rely on Loki.

But, a part of him, a part of him he didn't want to admit existed, secretly hoped their project would fail.

Because a part of him was scared, terrified even, that given the choice, Skye would choose to live on Asgard.

Without him.

He knew he was being foolish. He knew that he was letting his deep-seated insecurity rule his rational thoughts. After all, she had been the one to push to get married so soon. She had been more than eager to pledge to spend the rest of her life with him.

But . . . .

But, Grant knew, so had his mother. And hadn't she regretted that decision again and again?

Maybe Skye would regret hers.

Grant shook his head to clear his mind. For some reason, these thoughts always began to prey on him when he was tired, not thinking clearly.

He took out his phone and checked the time. He quickly did the mental calculations to figure out what time it was were Skye and the rest of the team were staying and texted her.

-Facetime?

A moment later, he got a reply.

-Definitely ; )

000000

Skye smiled at her phone when she saw that the text was from Grant. She hated that he was always on one mission or another. They'd only been together three weeks during their first three months of marriage. Every moment together was precious, but then, all too soon, Foster and FitzSimmons sent Grant and May out on another assignment to collect one item or another for their Bifrost project.

She had been glad to spend time with Thor, though. It was nice to hear about Asgard and the past that he shared with Loki through his eyes. It was evident that he still loved his adoptive brother very much and Skye enjoyed getting to know another side of Loki. A younger, somewhat more innocent, definitely less jaded side. It reminded her of the stories that Fandral told her during her time on Asgard.

Sometimes, she still missed Asgard, but she didn't dare mention it in front of Grant. She had commented on adding sugar to her juice because it reminded her of Asgardian berries and Grant had been huffy and short with her the entire day. He hated her referring at all to her time at Asgard. She assumed it was because he had been so worried about her while she was gone, but he wouldn't open up to her and talked about it.  
As she waited for the phone to connect to see Grant, she winced when she thought of the last time they saw each other. It had ended in a huge argument.

000000

_"Good news, hubby," Skye said as she put her arms around Grant's waist. "I'm going on your next assignment."_

_"What?" Grant asked sharply as he stiffened and pulled away from her._

_"AC gave me clearance to go on your next gig. No more time apart. Given what I can do," Skye manifested a wisp of smoke in front of them, "he thinks I can help with the mission."_

_"You went behind my back?" Grant asked, the anger coming off of him in waves._

_"Not behind your back. Coulson's my C.O. I had to clear it with him first."_

_"And I'm your husband. Or have you forgotten that? You didn't think to ask me first?" Grant snarled._

_"Ask you? Look, you're my husband, but I don't have to ask your permission to go on a mission," Skye said emphatically._

_"So you and Coulson, what, just gang up on me? I can't believe you didn't even think to talk to me first," he spat out._

_"Why are you so angry?" Skye retorted._

_"You nearly died, Skye, on the last mission you went on. You were ill-prepared, still too green and way too impetuous. You put your life at risk. I had to see you lying in that hospital for days, not knowing if you'd ever wake up. I can't believe you're going to rush out and put me, put all of us through that again," Grant said, pain dripping from every word._

_"I didn't think of it that way," Skye said slowly._

_Grant took a deep breath, visibly forcing himself to calm down. "Look, we'll go out on assignments together. We will. I promise. But not now. Not until you've had more training," he gave her a smile as he walked towards her and took her in his arms. "I've got an idea. While I'm gone, why don't you train with your uncle? The better you are at protecting yourself, the more comfortable I'll be having you on a mission with me.'_

_Skye nodded, but she didn't like giving up on the assignment one bit._

00000

Skye grimaced when Grant's exhausted face popped up on the screen.

"Oh, honey, you look so tired," she began.

Grant gave her a wan smile. "You should see the other guy."

She couldn't help but giggle. She was sure he had left a pile of groaning security guards in his wake. "So, how'd it go?"

"Got the iridium. Just need the other four hundred items on the grocery list," he said dryly.

"Oh, baby. I wish I was there," she said.

"I miss you too, babe," he sighed. "How are things going on your end?"

"Good. Leo, Jemma, and Jane seem really excited," Skye said. Since have FitzSimmons in their wedding, Skye made sure that she called them by their first names. And Jane had insisted that since she was practically Skye's aunt that "Dr. Foster" was way too formal.

"Great," Grant said, faking an enthusiasm he didn't feel. "Any news about how much longer it might take?"

"Four, five more months, maybe? Without the Tesseract, it's slow going, at least that's how they explained it to me."

"And, have you made any progress?" Grant asked delicately.

Skye sighed. Ever since she left Asgard, her powers seemed to have stalled, no matter how much she practiced. She could still summon a great fog illusion with very little effort, but she couldn't form it into anything else like Loki could. She often wondered how much her powers would have advanced if she had stayed on Asgard, if she had learned more from Loki. But, she had made her choice and that was that.

"No progress on that front. Unfortunately," she said with a shrug.

"Sorry, babe. I know how much you've been working on it."

"It's okay. I've got some good news. Great, actually."

Grant smiled. "I could use some great news."

"It worked. The last time you were here," she said coyly. "Our little side project."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked eagerly, his face lighting up, his weariness forgotten.

"Yep, we're pregnant."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

A few months later, Skye and Grant stood in front of everyone assembled in the lounge of the Bus with a big smile on their faces.

"We've got a big announcement for you all," Skye said, grinning.

Grant couldn't help but beam. Skye was three months along and everything seemed to be going perfectly. He had been a bit taken aback when Skye had suggested starting a family right away, but he had eagerly agreed.  _She'll have to stay if there's a baby. Nothing will ever separate us now_ , a part of him had murmured, but Grant did his best to ignore the thought.

"We're pregnant," Grant said to the delight of the assembled group.

Leo took his wallet out of his back pocket, fished out a twenty and crossed the room to Darcy, placing it in her hands.

Coulson cocked an eyebrow and Darcy smirked. "C'mon. Skye stopped joining in on Margarita Mondays, she won't drink coffee anymore and she gets 'motion sickness' at least once a week. It doesn't take an astrophysicist to figure it out."

At that, Jane huffed and fished a twenty out of her purse, walking it over to Darcy.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked.

"Fine. Poor Jemma got stuck being my ob/gyn and she says it's all going well," Skye confessed.

Jemma blushed. "Sorry for all the secrecy. Doctor/patient confidentiality."

"Do you have any practical experience as an ob/gyn?" May asked, arms crossed.

"Well, no. I mean I've memorized all the relevant literature. But, no. No practical experience," Jemma confessed.

"Then, why . . . ?" Coulson began.

"Given the unusual nature of Skye's biology, we thought it best that we deal with this . . . in-house," Jemma said delicately.

"After what happened to my mother . . . .," Skye trailed off and looked at Thor.

"Very few human women would be able to survive giving birth to a half-Jotun child. While there is enough genetic similarities, the size differences alone . . . .," Thor trailed off.

"But Loki seems normal-sized," Darcy remarked.

"Jotun babies, even smaller ones, would be easily twenty or twenty-five pounds," Thor explained.

Collectively, the women of the group gasped.

"So, I take it that's a big baby," Leo said.

"The size difference would be horrific. Think of a Chihuahua mother and a Great Dane daddy," Darcy snarked.

"Darcy!" Jane said sharply.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, wincing. "I wasn't thinking. Sometimes my mouth isn't connected to my brain."

"Anyhow, my concern is that even though Skye is only half-human and the baby is only a quarter-Jotun, there could be future issues," Jemma explained.

"Issues? Skye, you said that everything was okay," Grant said, tensing beside her.

"I didn't want to worry you," Skye said.

"At the moment, everything is fine. However, the baby's growth is quite accelerated," Jemma said.

"What does that mean?" Coulson asked, concern etched on his face.

"I don't know how much I can do here. Especially since I have no idea what is normal for a half-Jotun mother. They should both be alright, but I don't want to risk Skye's life and the life of her baby on an educated guess. And, given S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tumultous past with Loki, I'm reluctant to have any of our scientists look at her," Jemma said.

"What are you saying?" May said curtly, although she already had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"Since we don't have the means to safely ensure Skye's health and the health of the baby here, we have only one more option available to us," Jemma said.

"Asgard. You want to take her back to Asgard," Coulson said, his heart dropping.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

"Absolutely not," Grant said firmly, his arms crossed. "It's not even open to debate."

"The risks are too great to have her stay here," Jemma explained.

"No. Skye is not going back there," Grant repeated.

"The medical care that Skye will receive on Asgard far surpasses that which is available here on Earth. If you truly love her, if you truly want to bring your child into the world, this is the only way," Thor insisted gently.

Grant turned to Skye, fighting with every ounce of his being to keep his anger in check. "Once again, you're going behind my back, ganging up on me," he said sharply.

"No, Grant . . . Jemma and I just realized it a few days ago. We talked to Thor and he told us that Asgard would be our only choice. I didn't . . . . I didn't know how to tell you. I know how much you hate me talking about Asgard," Skye confessed.

"Don't turn this back around on me," Grant snapped. "You could have come to me in private. You're my wife."

"Well, considering your reaction, it seems as though she made the right decision," May observed cooly.

"Don't butt in on this, May," Grant bit out. "This is between me and my wife."

"Actually, it concerns all of us. Skye is a part of our team. We risked everything to save her. We're not going to abandon her now," Colson said.

"With all due respect, sir . . .," Grant began.

"Why do people always say that right before they are going to be disrespectful? I'd seriously reconsider the end of your sentence, if I were you, Ward. I am still your C.O.," Coulson said.

"And Skye is my niece. I will not allow any harm to befall her," Thor said in a booming voice.

"And how much was your protection worth when she was stuck on Asgard for a month?" Grant bit out.

"I chose to go there," Skye said.

"And now, you're choosing to go back," Grant said bitterly.

"Not to be the pragmatist here, but how is Skye even supposed to get back there? Our Bifrost device is still months away from being finished and the last person I'd want to test it out on is a pregnant lady. No offense, Skye," Leo said.

Grant's eyes widened. "Loki . . . you're going to ask Loki."

Skye sighed. "I'm pretty sure he'd let me come back.'

Grant stiffened. "There's no way you're going back to Asgard without me."

"Well . . . yeah. That was the idea. I wasn't going to go alone," Skye said, giving him a look as though he were a small child.

Grant felt the tension melt from his body. "Oh . . . . okay, then."

"I'm not entirely comfortable just the two of you going alone. The last time we lost a team member we didn't know when, or if, you'd return, Skye," Coulson said.

"Are you saying that you want to come with us?" Skye asked.

"As much as I would love to live my life without ever setting eyes on Loki again, yes, I want to come with you," Coulson said.

"If he's going, I'm going," May said.

"I don't . . . .," Skye said.

"No arguments."

Skye shrugged. "I suppose we could ask . . ."

"I should accompany you, too. I am the only one that is stronger than Loki and I need to see how Asgard is faring under my brother's rule," Thor intoned gravely.

"I guess. . . . " Skye began.

"And I should come along, too. Travelling via the Bifrost again will give us an immeasurable amount of data to help us develop our own device," Jane said, eagerly.

"And as Skye's primary physician, I can assist the doctors on Asgard in her care," Jemma said, her excitement bubbling over.

"If Simmons is going, I'm going. And . . . you know, science," Leo said quickly.

All eyes went to Darcy. "You are all crazy if you think that you're gonna leave me here, alone, on this Bus. I'm going with you to Asgard. I'm not even going to bother to make up a fake excuse like half of you did."

"So, we're going to ask Loki to take all of us back to Asgard?" Skye asked hesitantly.

"Looks like," Grant said, secretly pleased that the entire team was coming with them. It would be a lot easier to convince Skye to return with everyone else there to help plead his case.

"Okay, let's go contact Heimdall," Skye said with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- C'mon . . . . you know you secretly all wanted the entire AOS team on Asgard. What fun we're going to have!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Loki was sitting with his advisors, discussing yet another fractious dispute in an outer province when a guard came with a missive from Heimdall. His presence was requested at the Observatory.

Loki rolled his eyes. He and Heimdall always seemed to be engaging in the same, tiresome power play. Heimdall was loyal to Asgard and by extension, to Loki as the rightful king.

However, Heimdall had still never quite forgiven Loki for freezing him when he let the Jotuns into Asgard. As such, Heimdall often followed the letter of the law, but not the spirit.

He was to inform Loki of any events pertaining to his daughter, Skye. And Heimdall would. He would dutifully send a messenger to Loki with a letter stating that Loki should come to the Observatory at once for urgent news. Which meant that Loki had to arrange for a horse or skiff to take him all the way out to the Observatory to hear news that Heimdall could have just included in his original message.

Loki looked tiredly at his advisors, trying desperately to suppress a sigh. The thing no one had warned him was that once you had power, you had to spend all of your time trying to keep it. At the moment, there were at least two different factions gaining traction within the realm. One wanted Thor to return and take his place as the rightful king. Another, headed by a distant cousin, wanted to claim the throne for himself, proposing that Loki, as a Frost Giant, wasn't a true heir to the throne, despite being the adopted son of Frigga and Odin.

At the moment, both factions contented themselves with mere talk, blustering and bragging about their supposed claims to the throne. The only incident of note was the attack on Skye, months ago, and Loki had interrogated the brigands himself and concluded that they were more criminals than revolutionaries. Yet still, Loki was growing concerned. Asgard had always existed under a monarchy and that monarchy had never been seriously challenged. At least not from within.

Loki was no fool. He had studied other realms and Midgard's bloody history of civil wars chilled him to the bone. It was one thing to launch an attack against Jotunheim or Svartalfheim, it was quite another to have Asgardians take up arms against one another.

In all his striving for a throne, to be king, Loki had never thought he'd have to deal with this kind of contention. He had mentally prepared himself for resistance on Midgard when he led the Chitauri invasion there. They had never had their entire realm ruled by one person before and there was bound to be some opposition. But once he had ushered Odin off into Odinsleep months ago, he had assumed that all his problems on Asgard were over.

In fact, they seemed to be just beginning.

"Your Majesty," the messenger prompted, anxiety coming off him in waves.

"Oh, yes, tell Heimdall I'll be there momentarily," Loki informed him. Loki turned back to his advisors. "Unfortunately, I am urgently needed at the Observatory. We will need to resume these matters when I return."

His advisors nodded and Loki couldn't help but feel a surge of disgust towards them. They had turned out to be a group of obsequious toadies who curried favor like courtiers. There was never an original thought among them and they never opposed him. It was like living in an echo chamber. At first, Loki had reveled in their blind obedience, but of late, he had grown weary of their constant mealy-mouthed timidness.

Loki rose and strode out of his council room towards the stables. He allowed himself the briefest of grins when he arrived at the stall that held Sleipnir. He remembered when he first saw Odin with the eight-legged mount and how jealous he had been. And now, his horse was Loki's.

00000

"What news, Heimdall?" Loki asked brusquely as he arrived at The Observatory and dismounted. He had been relieved to leave the council chambers, but Heimdall's high-handed ways still irked him.

"Your daughter, Skye, is expecting a baby," Heimdall informed him. "You will be a grandfather."

A grandfather? Loki was barely over a thousand years old. He was still adjusting to the idea of being a father, much less a grandfather.

"Are you quite sure?" Loki asked curtly.

"Yes," Heimdall answered. "She has requested passage to Asgard until the birth of her child."

It made sense. Given her mother's likely problems, it wouldn't surprise Loki that Skye would be wary of giving birth on Midgard. "That is splendid news," Loki said, eager to spend more time with his daughter. It bothered him that she had seen more of Thor than she had of Loki.

"She would, of course, request that her husband come along."

Loki shrugged his shoulders. Grant Ward had seemed a decent fellow and there could be no denying that he loved Skye dearly. "Of course."

"Along with the rest of her companions," Heimdall added.

"All of them?" Loki asked.

"Yes, . . . Your Majesty," Heimdall replied.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the purposeful pause, but decided not to chastise him for his lack of respect. He sighed. All of them. Running around Asgard. Causing chaos. Disrupting the order what Loki had finally started to bring to the realm.

His first instinct was to say no, but he thought for a moment. With their scientists on Asgard, they would be unable to progress much in their attempt to create Bifrost portal from Midgard. They could be easily distracted by all of the scientific advances of the realm and would most likely completely forget about their little experiment. And, perhaps, Loki could find a way to use Thor's presence on Asgard to settle the contentious troublemakers in the realm.

His mind flashed to beguiling curves encased in an emerald dress. His colors. On her. He smiled. There were other benefits to having them visit the realm as well. He always knew how to manipulate circumstances so that he would come out on top. Having his daughter and her friends on Asgard would be no exception.

"Tell my daughter that I would be more than happy to host her and her companions on Asgard," Loki instructed Heimdall.

Heimdall blinked, which for Heimdall was a big reaction. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Loki nodded.  _Yes, this is going to work out just fine,_ he thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note- You know Loki. Always working an angle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

The team's arrival on Asgard was a bit inauspicious. Thor, Jane, Coulson and Skye knew what to expect and had braced themselves for the roller coaster type ride via the Yggdrasil. Jemma had listened to Skye's warning and had wisely taken some ginger tablets before embarking on the trip to counteract any ill effects. Both May and Grant expertly masked the woozy feeling that nearly overwhelmed them, knowing the best way to conceal weakness in front of a potential foe.

Darcy and Leo, however, vomited in the Observatory.

"Kill me now. Just let me die," Darcy said while on all fours depositing the contents of her lunch to one side of the gleaming room.

Leo groaned next to her. "Why did I ever listen to you? Beer and sausages before an intergalactic trip? I hate you," he said weakly to Darcy as he joined her in emptying his stomach onto the shining tiles.

"My, it seems as though you aren't a hearty bunch at all," Loki drawled at the group, not bothering to hide his amusement. "I've ordered a few skiffs to take you all to the palace. Skye, the healers are waiting to examine you. Perhaps you can take your friends there also to receive the medical attention they seem to need."

Skye nodded. "It's good to see you."

Loki walked up to Skye, beaming and holding his arms out. He enveloped her in a tender hug. "I am so happy for you. For both of you," he said, turning to Grant.

Grant gave him a curt nod, not trusting himself to speak.

"Brother, we need to talk," Thor said urgently.

"And we will. However, I feel that the health of your niece and her friends is the most pressing matter at the moment, don't you agree?" Loki countered smoothly.

Thor shrugged. "I suppose it is."

"Excellent. For the rest of you, you'll be shown your quarters for the rest of your stay and then perhaps we reconvene at the evening meal to get better acquainted."

Darcy and Leo staggered to Skye's skiff with the help of Jemma and May. Grant followed behind, not wanting to to let Skye out of his sight for a second.

"We came here because we care about your daughter. She is part of our family. I trust that you will do everything in your power to make sure she receives the best care," Coulson said, staring up at Loki, his voice tightly controlled.

"It seems that for once, our goals are aligned. Skye's health and the health of her child are of the utmost importance to me," Loki replied.

Coulson gave a short nod and walked out of the Observatory.

"You don't trust him, do you?" May asked Coulson, once she had helped Darcy onto the transport.

"Not one bit. He'll betray us the second it's in his best interest." Coulson sighed. "However, he has shown that he cares for Skye. We'll have to hope that's enough."

"You're putting a lot of trust in the power of fatherly affection," May observed as she and Coulson boarded the second skiff.

Coulson looked over at the other skiff with Grant, Darcy, Jemma, Leo, and Skye on it. He looked back at May. "Believe me, I know the power of a father's love."

"They're not your kids," May said dryly.

"So you keep pointing out," Coulson said, a smile tugging at his lips.

000000

"I thought we might ride," Loki suggested as he, Jane, and Thor exited the Observatory together.

Thor smiled when he saw his trusty mount. "You've taken good care of him," Thor observed as he rubbed the horse's side and the horse softly knickered in response.

"Of course," Loki replied.

"And you're riding Sleipnir?" Thor said, inclining his head to his father's horse.

"Well, I wouldn't want him to waste away in the stables."

Thor nodded, turning to Jane. "Will you be alright?"

Jane smiled. "I'm not one for horses," she said, wrinkling her nose. "I'll see you at the palace." And with that, she boarded Darcy's skiff.

00000

"I'm glad that you've arrived," Loki said smoothly once they began to ride.

"Really, brother? Is that why you've thwarted every effort to have me visit my realm?"

"It's no longer your realm. You abdicated the throne. And your presence here before would have been detrimental to Asgard."

"Detrimental to Asgard?"

"Civil war, Thor," Loki spat out. "It's not just something that happens on Midgard."

"Civil war?" Thor asked, rearing his head back in astonishment. In all of Asgard's history, there had never been any type of internal strife that massive.

"Yes, it seems your little rebellion against Odin to save your precious Jane has sown discord in the realm. Now there are factions at each other's throats for the throne. They are following your example of insolence and disobedience to the crown."

"I did what I had to do. Father was maddened by grief and sorrow. He wasn't thinking straight. He would have let Asgard burn in his desire to destroy Malekith," Thor said.

"Even so. Your defiance of Odin, your traitorous actions have incited chaos in this realm. It's all I can do to keep the peace."

"What are you saying, Loki?" Thor asked sharply.

"What I'm saying, brother," Loki snarled the last word, "is that if you attempt to wrest control of Asgard from me, you will plunge this realm into a horrific, bloody war that it will never recover from. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Absolutely," Thor said, watching his brother through narrowed eyes. "You are being very clear."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

Darcy and Leo entered the healing rooms flanked by Jane and Jemma. Skye walked in, arm and arm with Grant. She had pointed out the different rooms that they had passed on their way to the healers and she could feel the tension mounting as they went along. "You must really miss this place. I mean, look at it. It's a palace," Grant said, bitterness leaking into every word.

"I mean, I'd be lying if I didn't admit I missed it a little," she said and she could feel Grant pull away from her a bit more. "Look, it's nice and all, but it's just stuff. Just things. I love you. I want to be with you."

Grant took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm. "I know. I know. I love you, too."

"Well, who do we have here?" came a smooth voice from behind them.

Grant turned and his eyes narrowed as a handsome man in a goatee walked towards them, beaming at them. He was wearing some sort of light armor complete with a cape.  _A cape? Really?_  Grant thought, his fists clenching,  _How pretentious can you get?_

"My dear Skye, I've missed you most ardently," the man said, catching Skye's hand and bending low to kiss it.

Grant tensed beside her and Skye placed a steadying hand on him.

"Fandral, I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Grant," Skye said pointedly.

"Husband?" Fandral asked, a note of disappointment in his voice. "I had heard that you were wed. Loki had us feast for days in celebration."

Skye smiled at that. She didn't think her father would have cared that much, especially considering how difficult he'd been at the ceremony and reception.

"Fandral, at your service," Fandral said, bowing low to Grant. "So, it seems that you have married yourself a princess."

Grant tightened his grip around Skye and stared daggers at the taller man. "I loved her long before I knew who her father was."

Fandral cocked his head to the side and looked like he was about to say something when he just gave them both a small smile. "What brings you both to Asgard?"

"Skye's having our baby," Grant bit out.

Fandral beamed at them both. "Congratulations! What a joyous occasion!"

With that, Grant eased his grip on Skye, feeling a bit more calm about the situation.

"So, why are you in the healing rooms?" Skye asked.

"There have been a few skirmishes in the outer provinces. We'll be going back out in a day or two and I'll need to recruit a healer to come with us," Fandral said.

"Skirmishes?" Grant asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Fandral said quickly. "And your friends?" he asked, waving to Leo and Darcy on the examination tables with Jemma and Jane beside them.

"The ride via the Bifrost was a little rough on them," Skye said. "Let me introduce you."

Fandral followed Skye and Grant over to the tables. First, they walked over to Leo's table. He was already sitting upright and talking animatedly with Jemma about the medical treatment he had received.

"I'm telling you, it was something centuries beyond what we've got. Instant regeneration of cells," he said animatedly.

"This is Leo Fitz. Fitz, this is Fandral. He's one of Thor's friends," Skye said.

Leo gave Fandral a quick smile. "Well, any friend of Thor's . . . ."

"I'm delighted to meet your acquaintance," Fandral said. "And who is this vision of loveliness that I behold?" he asked, staring at Jemma.

Jemma did a quick look behind her and then asked, "Who, me?" placing a hand on her chest.

"That's Jemma Simmons," Skye said, not bothering to hide her smirk.

"My dear lady, it is an honor," Fandral said, bowing low and kissing Jemma's hand.

"Oh, my," Jemma said, wide-eyed.

"I'd wash that hand if I were you," Leo said snidely. "Germs, you know. Can't be too careful. The mutations in various viruses alone could kill you in less than twenty-four hours. Remember what happened with that Chitauri illness? Nearly did you in."

"Fitz," Jemma said sharply. "Don't be rude. We're guests here." She turned back to Fandral, "Sorry about that."

"It is already forgotten," Fandral said with a wink.

Next, they went to Darcy's table. "My Lady Jane, it is so good to see you again," Fandral said heartily, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Hi, Fandral," Jane said. "I never got a chance to thank you before. For helping us escape."

"It was my pleasure. And who is your friend here?" he waved at Darcy who was sitting up, smiling expectantly at Fandral.

Her face fell. "Dude, you've got to be kidding me. It was only like three years ago. You already forgot?"

"Three years ago?" Fandral asked, his face a mask of confusion. "Oh, Midgard. Right . . . Dana? Delilah? Daisy? Darlene?"

She shook her head, a disgusted look on her face. "Darcy," she said.

"Oh, yes . . . Darcy. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady. It is so wonderful to see you once again. I hope we will be able to rekindle our . . . . acquaintance," he said as he kissed her hand, his tone low and seductive.

Darcy snatched her hand away. "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen. I've got other fish to fry. Plus, I already heard you drooling over one of the science twins, so I've got a pretty good idea about how selective you are with your 'acquaintances'." She hopped off the table. "Jane, let's go find our rooms. I can't wait to see what a real palace looks like."

Jane nodded. "Sounds good." She gave an apologetic look towards Fandral. "We'll catch up later."

00000

Ten minutes later, it was just Grant and Skye in the main healing room. Skye was on the soulforge. The healers had run an initial examination and were in another room to discuss the results among themselves.

"So that was Fandral?" Grant asked.

"Yes," Skye said tentatively. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Grant began to chuckle. "Not in the least. Did you see what a fool he made of himself? And how Darcy put him in his place? I can see why you like her so much."

Skye gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah, she's great."

The head healer came in the room, a concerned look on her face. "Your Highness, it was wise of you to come. The rate of growth of the baby is quite accelerated. On Midgard, the outcome would be . . . disastrous. We will be able to to slow down the child's growth during the rest of your pregnancy and you should be able to deliver the baby without complications."

"Oh, thank you," Skye said, the tension easing out of her body.

"So, that means we need to stay here for another six months?" Grant asked.

"Yes. It's the only way to ensure that both Skye and the baby will be healthy," the healer explained.

Grant nodded, squeezing Skye's hand. "Then, we'll stay."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

Once everyone on the team had a chance to visit the rooms that they had been assigned to and had freshened up, they followed Fandral to the formal dining room for dinner. He ushered everyone inside and then bowed shortly to them before leaving.

"Aren't you staying?" Jemma asked wistfully.

"I am afraid not, my dear Jemma. I was merely instructed to collect you all and usher to the grand hall. Let's just say . . . I'm not in the king's favor at the moment. We do not dine together."

"Oh," said Jemma, clearly crestfallen.

"Do not fret, my dear. We will have many more opportunities together. I'll make sure of that," he said rakishly, bowing low as he kissed her hand. Leo squinted at them together from across the room, but said nothing, muttering under his breath instead.

Fandral turned to leave when he spotted Thor entering the dining room. He beamed when he saw his old friend. "Thor! It is so good to see you," he said, hugging him tightly. As he drew Thor in, he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "There is much I need to tell you. Seek me out after you have eaten."

Thor nodded his understanding and clapped his friend on his back. "I've missed you, too, old friend," he said heartily.

Once Fandral had left, they all stood around the long table and before long, Loki appeared, coming in through a side entrance. "I am sorry if you had to wait. I had an urgent meeting with an advisor. Please, sit."

Loki took his position at the head of the table. Thor sat to his right, wanting the opportunity to speak further with his brother. Loki had been vague when Thor had pressed for details about the current state of Asgard, promising his brother that he would show him around the realm. The rest of the long table filled up with Jane at Thor's right and then the rest of Coulson's team. The only spot still vacant was at Loki's left.

"It seems that we are missing someone," Loki observed.

Then, all of a sudden, Darcy rushed into the room, nearly stumbling, wearing a green and gold Asgardian gown, the bodice cut low and draped in fabric. Her hair was piled high in an elaborate up-do with only a few curls escaping. Her eyes went wide as she spotted the rest of Coulson's team wearing the same clothes they wore when they arrived.

"What are you wearing?" Jane mouthed as Darcy came close to take the last open seat next to Loki.

"The maid in my room. She said we all had to dress for dinner. She said I had to wear this," Darcy explained, tugging at the formal dress.

"It is customary to wear appropriate clothing when dining with the king," Loki observed, eyeing Darcy appreciatively. "It may be that the proper clothing still hasn't arrived at the rest of the rooms."

Darcy sighed. "So, it's just a coincidence that you and I happen to be in matching outfits?" she asked sarcastically, waving a Loki in his green leather tunic with gold armor.

"Of course, my dear. Mere chance," Loki assured her.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, not believing a word as she took her seat.

A servant approached with the first course, but Loki waved him off. "First off, I'd like to propose a toast to Skye and her husband, Grant. Congratulations on their upcoming blessing."

Everyone raised a glass and a chorus of "here, here" went around the table.

After everyone had drunk, Loki looked around the table. "The healers have informed me that Skye and Grant are choosing to stay on Asgard for the remaining six months for the safety of both Skye and her child. Are the rest of you electing to remain also?"

One by one, everyone nodded.

"Excellent. Skye, I thought that we could continue our lessons, see how much further your skill in magic could progress," Loki suggested.

Skye smiled. "I'd love that."

"Good. And Thor, I'll be happy to show you around Asgard tomorrow," Loki said.

Thor nodded shortly. "I'll be interested in seeing how Asgard fares under your rule, brother," Thor said.

Loki stiffened a bit at being called "brother", but didn't say anything. "As for the rest of you, I can't very well have you running around, causing mischief, now can I? Grant, Agents Coulson, and May, I've arranged with Fandral and Volstagg for you all to assist in the training of the newest recruits and guards. We are stretched a bit thin in that regard and it would be interesting to have them learn some different techniques. It's demanding work, to be sure. You'll get to earn your keep," he said with a small smile.

Coulson and May shrugged. Coulson was half-worried that Loki was going to ship them all off to the dungeons. Training troops seemed like a reasonable alternative. He looked over to Grant, who nodded his assent.

"Very well," Loki said. "Jane, Doctors Fitz, and Simmons, I've instructed some of our finest technicians to prepare some tutorials on the basics of Asgardian technology and biology for your instruction. I know how much scientists are fascinated by different realms."

"That's brilliant!" Leo nearly shouted, his eyes wide. He realized his mistake and then colored and mumbled, "Thanks" with Jemma and Jane vigorously nodding.

"Additionally, given that the healers lack the practical experience in Midgardian biology, I trust, Dr. Simmons, that you will assist them when need be in Skye's care."

"Of course," Jemma said, not mentioning the fact that labor and delivery were far from her forte.

"And that leaves me with you," Loki said, raking his eyes over Darcy. "What position did you fulfill on Midgard?"

"I was Jane's intern. It's like an assistant. I helped her with stuff. You know, science," she said waving vaguely.

"So, would six months of learning the intricacies of Asgardian technology and mechanics fascinate you?" Loki asked, cocking his head to the side as he studied her intently.

Darcy snorted. "Not really. I didn't got to college to study that sort of stuff."

"And what did you study, my dear?"

"Political science."

"Really? How fascinating. And what did that field entail?" Loki asked, leaning in slightly.

"Studying different political systems, the art of negotiations, the history of war, the way laws are enacted and enforced . . . . that sort of thing . . . .," Darcy trailed off, not liking the look on Loki's face.

"How very . . . useful," Loki purred. "It looks like I've found a job for you as well."

"As?" Darcy asked.

"One can always use another voice of reason. The political situation for Asgard at the moment is tumultuous, to say the least. It would be interesting to have another perspective on it. And, I can't say I've ever had an . . . intern before," Loki said, his eyes boring into her. "So, what do you say, my dear? Are you interested in the position?"

"Uh . . . okay, yeah, sure. Sounds interesting," Darcy said glibly, completely ignoring Jane waving frantically at her and shaking her head no from across the table.

"I'm glad that's all settled," Loki said, waving at the servants to serve the first course.

As Coulson began to eat the lightly seasoned soup they were being served, May nudged him under the table. "You know he's just giving us jobs to keep us busy for the next six months so we don't cause any trouble, right?" she whispered softly.

"Yep. And that worries me," Coulson replied quietly.

"Why?" she asked.

"What's he going to do with us once that baby's born?"

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

The next morning, Coulson and May arrived at the training rooms bright and early.

"This is a ridiculous stalling tactic on Loki's part. What does he really hope to accomplish?" Coulson said.

"Are you saying that because you don't want to train or because you don't like the fact they took your suit?" May observed with a sardonic smile. She actually enjoyed the red Asgardian leather and metal clothes she had been given. They were practical as well as fashionable and she secretly hoped that she'd be allowed to take them home when she left.

Coulson looked down at his green tunic and matching leather breeches, still mourning the loss of his suit. "I look ridiculous. I went to sleep last night and the servants stole my suit, leaving me this idiotic get-up. I feel like an extra from a Robin Hood movie."

"Speaking of Robin Hood," May said, waving over to the door where Fandral was entering.

"Hello, my friends," Fandral said, a grin plastered on his face. His smile widened as he neared May and his eyes travelled her form. "My dear Lady Melinda, you look quite fetching in Asgardian garb," he said as he bowed low and kissed her hand.

"Yeah . . . .yeah. . . . yeah. We've heard all about you," Coulson said curtly, through narrowed eyes, privately wondering why the alien Lothario seemed to grate on him so.

"Thank you, Fandral," May said wryly, enjoying Coulson's flustered reaction.

"Shall we begin?" Fandral said. "Are we missing someone?"

"I'm here. I'm here," Grant said, coming up behind them. "I had to take Skye to the healing rooms this morning."

Fandral's eyes widened at that. "I hope that she is faring well."

"She's fine," Grant said, not unkindly. He no longer felt threatened by the man. After Darcy had cut him so expertly done to size, Grant almost pitied him. "They just need to monitor her and try to do what they can to reduce the baby's growth rate. As it is, the baby is growing too rapidly. The stress on her body . . . " Grant trailed off, not able to finish the thought.

"She'll be fine. That's why we're here," May said, placing a reassuring hand on Grant's arm.

Grant smiled, glad that they had been able to move past their disastrous liason and to form the beginnings of a real friendship. "Thanks, May."

"We're all here to support you and Skye. You're family. We're going to do everything we can to help you," Coulson said firmly.

"Thanks . . . . Coulson, " Grant said, looking down, disturbed by the fact that he nearly called his C.O. "dad".

"Shall we begin?" Fandral asked brightly.

"Without me?" blustered a deep male voice behind them.

Fandral smiled, turning slightly. "I wouldn't dream of it. My friends, this is Volstagg. Volstagg, this is Prince Grant, The Lady Melinda and Son of Coul."

"Prince Grant?" Grant asked, bewildered.

"You are married to Princess Skye, are you not? You are the son-in-law of King Loki, are you not? Your title on Asgard is Prince Grant," Fandral explained.

"Prince Grant," Grant said, a small self-satisfied smile playing on his lips.

"Don't let it go to your head," Coulson said. "I'm still your C.O," Coulson added, but he was grinning a bit, too.

00000

"How did you enjoy your first tutorial?" the first Asgardian mentor asked Jane, Leo and Jemma, an expectant look on his face. He looked older, with graying hair and lines creasing his face, but they'd had learned that it was impossible to pin down the ages of Asgardians.

They all nodded slowly. "It was . . . . ." Jemma started, groping for words.

"Amazing," Leo supplied quickly.

Jane was mute, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Well, I am quite glad. We will pick up from this point tomorrow. I wish you all a lovely day," the second mentor, a tall, blond-haired woman, said. Both mentors bowed low to the scientists and swept out of the room.

"Who do they think they're dealing with?" Leo exploded when they were alone in the large chamber. "How insulting was that?"

"I agree. They were purposefully obtuse, covering the fact that there was no real material with a layer of nonsensical jargon-filled fluff. It was ridiculous. Did they really think that we wouldn't figure out that there was nothing of any real substance or information in that presentation? We're supposed to endure six months of them giving us the runaround like that? What a waste of time. It was worse than the mandatory training sessions for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. At least those had some speck of actual, real information. We just wasted what? Eight hours? Utterly imbecilic!" Jemma nearly shouted.

"Loki . . . Loki did this," Jane said, defeat in her voice.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Loki. I'm sure he ordered this. He told them to give us presentations that seemed to be helpful but that were actually just devoid of any real information. He's just giving us busy-work. He doesn't want us to learn anything real or substantial about Asgardian technology. He's going to make us attend these useless presentations so that we don't progress at all in our Bifrost design. He hoped we wouldn't notice," Jane said, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Why are you so happy?" Jemma asked suspiciously.

"Loki thinks he's got us taken care of. He thinks that we'll have no idea that we're not being given any real insight into Asgardian scientific advancements," Jane said conspiratorially.

"Yes . . . and?" Leo asked.

Jane beamed. "We play along. Attend every session we're assigned. But afterwards . . ."

"We find out about Asgardian technology on our own," Jemma said excitedly.

"Exactly. Loki thinks he's got us taken care of. Let's see if we can trick a trickster," Jane said with a wink.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Loki asked Skye as she began her first magical training session with Loki since her return.

"Fine. Glad that we're going to start training again. I tried and tried, but I was never able to expand my powers on Earth," Skye confessed.

"I did try to warn you. You need instruction. You can't be expected to blunder your way through on your own," and although his words were harsh, his tone was warm.

"I know. I know. This . . . . you know, training. It won't hurt the baby, will it?" Skye asked. She absent-mindedly rubbed her belly.

"Hardly. According to my mother, she used seidr throughout her pregnancy with Thor. However, you should not exert yourself. If you are feeling at all fatigued, we should stop. After all, we have nearly six months to continue your training. Look at how much you improved last time in only a month," Loki pointed out.

Skye nodded. She was excited to see how much she could improve in six months. She thought of all the ways she could help out the team if her abilities at creating illusions were more advanced.

"Alright, let us see what you can do. Fill this chamber with a smoky haze. Again, do not allow yourself to become tired," Loki warned.

Skye bit her bottom lip and concentrated. Within seconds, the entire room was filled with such a thick fog that Loki couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Excellent. That is a wonderful beginning. And you are suffering no ill effects?" Loki asked, concern filling his voice.

Skye smiled at his tone. "No. None at all."

"That's my girl," Loki said. "And now, let's see about building on what you already know."

000000

Later that afternoon, Loki met Thor at the stables to give him a his tour of Asgard. "I appreciate this, brother," Thor intoned gravely.

"Did I really have any choice in the matter?" Loki asked testily.

"I do not mean to try to wrest the throne from you. My only desire is to see that Asgard thrives. If it is under your rule, so be it," Thor replied evenly.

Some of the tension left Loki's body as they mounted their horses. "Good. Asgard can ill afford to having two factions vying for the crown."

"So, my brother, show me what Asgard is like with you as king," Thor said, letting his brother lead the way.

000000

When they returned to the stables that evening, Thor had to admit that Loki seemed to be a far better ruler than even his father had been. Loki had invested in the schooling and education of all classes of Asgardians, an innovation that Odin had always thought foolhardy and costly. Loki encouraged students to study more than just the usual martial training given to the general populace. Thor wondered if it reflected Loki's own reluctance to embrace Asgard's warrior culture as a youth.

Loki also encouraged training in the art of seidr for all students who showed a willingness and an aptitude. Once again, Thor guessed it was because Loki's own use of magic had never been appreciated on Asgard.

Loki also showed Thor the general marketplaces in a handful of cities which teemed with goods from every realm imaginable, in part because of Loki's efforts to work on various trade agreements with the emissaries from different realms. His ability at diplomacy seemed flawless and Thor was surprised that Loki was able to hammer out agreements with so many different dignitaries.

"So, what do you think, Thor?" Loki asked as he dismounted and handed his reins over to the waiting groom. For a moment, there was a flash of the younger Loki on his face, the little brother who had once constantly craved his brother's approval.

"Asgard seems to be faring well. You have every right to be proud of yourself, Loki," Thor said warmly. "Your innovations in education and trade are to be commended. Father would be proud."

Loki clenched his teeth. "He's not my . . . ." he began.

"Yes. Yes, he is. And your claim to the throne rests on it. Do not deny it and give fodder to your enemies," Thor warned.

Loki gave Thor a smug smile. "And when did you become so politically savvy?" he asked.

"It's something I picked up from my little brother," Thor said. "Now, let's eat," he said, clapping his younger brother on the back.

Loki shook his head ruefully. "You and Volstagg . . . . I swear, one of you is going to burst your stomach with all that you wolf down."

Thor's face darkened for a moment. "Loki, I spoke with Fandral. You have to bring back Sif and Hogun. I know that you have exiled them."

Loki clenched his teeth, the warm expression on his face vanishing. "They are both traitors and are lucky that they haven't met the executioner's ax for their attempts at rebelling against my rule."

"They are our friends. I will talk with them, smooth things over. But, Loki, you know that splitting up Sif and the Warriors Three is cruel," Thor said. "It is an unworthy act for man of honor."

Loki looked at Thor for a long moment. "Fine. Fine. I shall talk to Heimdall tomorrow. But, it is on your head, Thor. You need to talk some sense in them or it's back to Vanaheim with them."

"I will. I promise. So what kind of feast does the king have planned for us tonight?" Thor asked, a glint of amusement in his eye.

Loki let out a snort of laughter. "It's a good thing that you're only here for six months or you'll bankrupt the kingdom with your appetite."

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

It was the end of everyone's second month on Asgard. Loki finally felt as though everything was settled. Hogun and Sif had returned, dutifully promising to be obedient and serve Loki as the rightful king of Asgard. Loki didn't believe a word of it, but as long as they behaved he was willing to overlook their lack of enthusiasm for his reign.

Thor even offered to assist Fandral and Volstagg as they visited one realm after another, defeating marauders who had taken advantage of Asgard's perceived weakness. Coulson and his team were occupied with either training Loki's troops or wasting their time going through tedious tutorials that Loki was assured would give them no real information about Asgardian scientific advances. All in all, Loki couldn't be more pleased.

Except for one thing.

His "intern".

Loki had to admit, when he had chosen to have Darcy sit in on his meetings, he was merely intrigued by her obvious beauty. He had assumed that she would be a pleasant distraction while he dealt the various trade and treaty negotiations that were part of ruling a realm. He thought that she would be overwhelmed by all the pomp and circumstance of the palace, by his obvious power and influence. He was sure that that she would be meek and docile.

Only that's not what happened at all.

000000

For the first week, she was uncharacteristically silent when he met with his advisors or with dignitaries from other realms. She would take furious notes during each meeting and then drill him mercilessly afterwards, grilling him about each issue. She would hound him for details about Asgard's history and relations with the other realms.

He was fascinated by her relentlessness. She refused to accept his evasiveness on any topic nor the answer "That is simply the way we do it on Asgard". She badgered him again and again until he would finally sit down and explain everything in minute detail.

000000

By the third week, he observed that she would shake her head or wince whenever one of his military advisors would speak. Finally, he confronted her about it after the meeting was adjourned.

"Why did you disagree with what Agnarr was saying?" Loki asked after the last advisor left the room.

"Disagree? I didn't say a word," Darcy replied evasively.

"Do not be coy with me. I saw you. Why did you disagree with what he said?" Loki pressed.

Darcy gave a small sigh. "It's just . . ." and she shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Tell me," Loki insisted.

"It's just . . . he's from one of the northern provinces, right?"

Loki nodded. "Yes? And?"

"Well, Ward and May mentioned that you haven't been getting your share of recruits from those provinces. In fact, less than ten percent of what was expected."

Loki's eyes narrowed. She was on to something. Something that had entirely slipped his notice. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. "And?" he prompted.

"The northern provinces are also where there's the most support for your cousin to become king, right?" Darcy asked.

"Yes," Loki said, but it came out as a hiss.

"Yesterday, when the dwarf delegation was here talking about supplying more battle axes and swords for your army, I saw Agnarr talking privately in the hallway with one of the delegation. It was probably nothing, but they definitely stopped talking when I came into view. Something about it was . . . off. But, it might be nothing," she said. "I'm still new here. Maybe that's just the custom."

"Perhaps it is nothing," Loki said vaguely, although he was seething inside. On more than one occasion, Agnarr's advice had led to disastrous defeats for Loki's forces in their attempts to quash the marauders' raids. Now, he wondered if it was done on purpose, to put Loki in a position of weakness and to bolster his distant cousin's reputation by default. He would need to investigate further, perhaps have Heimdall watch Agnarr for any communication with the rebel forces.

"Thank you, my dear," Loki said smoothly to Darcy. "However, I would urge you to be more vocal in your opinions. It seems as though you have a keen eye for observation."

"Uh, thanks," Darcy said, a bright blush creeping across her cheeks.

00000

And here it was, five weeks later, and Loki had begun to completely depend on Darcy's input. He refused to sit in a meeting if she wasn't there by his side. She consistently caught details that either Loki missed or that he had assumed were unimportant. Whispers had begun that he was relying too much on her counsel, but the truth was, she was rapidly becoming one of the few people that Loki actually trusted. Her advice was always sound and prudent and she had no problem disagreeing with Loki, an attribute sorely lacking in the rest of his sycophantic advisors.

So much for relegating her to the position of intern.

"So, how's Agnarr doing?" she asked, once they were alone, after yet another tedious council meeting. She walked over to him as he began to pace the floor, a habit that he always said helped him think better. "I haven't seen him at a meeting in weeks."

"I am sure he is faring well. Although the prison guards would know his status better."

"Guards? What happened?"

"I had Heimdall monitor Agnarr over the course of a few weeks. He had negotiated privately for a stockpile of weapons from the dwarf delegation to be delivered to my dear cousin. He also held back on the recruits, having them delivered instead to my cousin's care for training in an attempt to raise an army against me."

"Oh, Loki. I'm sorry," Darcy said, wincing a bit.

"Don't be, my dear. I never would have found out what he had planned if not for you."

"We do make a good team," she said.

Loki looked over at her and made a decision. A decision he had been debating for weeks. He advanced on her, taking an errant curl of hers and rubbing it between his fingers. "We could make even a better one," he said, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Really?" She looked up at him, heart in her throat.

"I would not exactly object to having you warm my bed," he said, as the back of his hand brushed the side of her face.

Darcy pulled back. "Warm your bed?" she scoffed. "I'm not doing all this to become your bit on the side, for some kind of casual hook-up."

"What else then?"

Darcy cocked an eyebrow.

Loki smiled in appreciation. "Queen of Asgard. . . . my, my . . . aren't we ambitious?" She rose once again in his estimation.

"Like you aren't," she shot back impishly.

"There is that," he conceded. "Marriage is a big commitment."

"Not for you," she countered.

"Why not?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well, let's face it. I'm mortal, remember. I'll kick the bucket in sixty, seventy years. A blink of the eye to someone like you. Then you can always find someone else."

Find someone else? It had been a thousand years of loneliness for Loki. His daughter would be leaving in a few short months. And he had no true friends, he realized. Sif and the Warriors Three had tolerated Thor's little "brother", but they had turned on him quickly enough. Would he ever find someone who intrigued him like this little mortal? A woman who had consumed his thoughts for the last several weeks? He doubted it. "Oh, my dear Darcy, I fear you would spoil me for other women," Loki said.

Darcy gave him a cocky smile. "I probably would."

Loki bent his head down, capturing her in an intoxicating kiss, cupping her cheek as he drew her close. "I wouldn't mind being spoiled," he breathed across the delicate skin on the nape of her neck, delighting in her reaction.

His hands fell to her waist and he tugged her even closer.

"Woah . . . woah, tiger. Take it easy. Ring first," Darcy said as she pulled away, shaking her head no.

"Don't you trust me?" Loki asked, his voice low and seductive, but he released her from his grasp, letting her step back.

"Of course . . . but I'm tired of giving my heart away and having it broken. So, this time, I'm playing it smart."

"So your head is overruling your heart?" he asked.

"No . . . not at all. For the first time, they're working together. Because, this," she said, pointing to the two of them, "what we have between us, is worth playing it smart. It's worth waiting for. It's," she swallowed hard, "it's worth being sure that you are actually worth having my heart broken over."

Darcy knew that she was making herself vulnerable by admitting to Loki how much she cared about him, how much he meant to her. She was putting so much of her heart in his hands. But the last two months with him had been unlike anything she had ever known. He was intelligent and cunning and fascinating and she couldn't stop thinking about him. And she wasn't willing to risk the chance that they could be together by rushing things.

Loki looked into Darcy's impossibly blue eyes, all pretense and teasing abandoned. "I would never do that to you, Darcy."

Darcy looked up at him, her voice unsteady. "No one ever thinks that they will. But, then, it's two years later and I'm sitting in the middle of my kitchen floor, gorging on ice cream and crying so hard that I don't think I'll ever be able to cry again. I . . . I can't do that. Not again. Not over you."

Loki pursed his lips. "Very well. I can see your point. We shall 'play it smart' as you say. We still have four months before you are scheduled to depart. Let us see if I can woo both your heart and your head." The more he thought about it, the better it sounded. Having her by his side. Having her as his queen.

He'd never have to be alone again.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

"Thank you, thank you so very much," Jemma said warmly to their tutors before she, Leo, and Jane were dismissed for midday meal.

"You are so welcome. We will return in two hours to resume our lessons," their tutors replied, giving the three of them a short bow before leaving the tutorial room. The lighted displays that were projected holographically in the middle of the room dimmed as the tutors walked out and the room's lights came back on.

"You've really gotten a lot better at lying, Jemma," Leo observed once they were alone.

Jemma blew out a breath in frustration. "I've had a lot of practice in the last three months," she said wryly. "Of course, that tutorial was oh, so helpful. Thank you so much for condescending to teach us," she said in an overly fake, simpering tone.

Jane bit back a laugh. "The important thing is that they have no clue that we're on to them. I was able to make it out to the Bifrost yesterday and talk to Heimdall again," Jane said. "He gave me tons more information on how the Yggdrasil works."

"But, can you trust him not to tell Loki?" Leo asked.

"He's bound by an oath to be loyal to the king of Asgard, but he has an amazing ability to find loopholes in that oath. I can't tell you how many times he went against Odin. As long as Loki doesn't directly forbid Heimdall from talking to me, I think we're fine," Jane assured them.

"I think we'll be able to do it. I really think we'll be able to pull it off," Jemma said.

Jane nodded. "Given all the information we've collected on our own, I'm confident we'll be able to get a working prototype up and running within a few weeks of our return."

"I can't wait to get back home," Leo said wistfully. He couldn't help but notice a certain Errol Flynn-type hanging around Jemma during every spare moment. He looked over at Jemma, looking ethereal and beautiful in a flowing pale blue Asgardian dress, her hair in delicate ringlets framing her face. It had taken Leo weeks to feel comfortable in the Asgardian garb they were asked to wear, but his eyes widened in appreciation when he saw Jemma in one of her Asgardian gowns. They were all expertly tailored to fit her and she took his breath away when he saw her. Soon, his every waking moment was focused on her. His errant thoughts of how he felt about her soon became an obsession. He wanted to get her back on Earth and away from suave Asgardians as soon as possible.

"I don't know. It's fascinating here. And everyone, with the exception of Loki, has been rather nice," Jemma declared, a dreamy look on her face. She had never been so complimented in her entire life. And while she was sure that Fandral's attraction to her was mostly physical, she had to admit that it was a welcome change from a life of constant work and assignments.

Jane sucked in a noisy breath and squinted her eyes before giving a small sigh. "Jemma, please, watch out for Fandral. I mean, I think he's a great guy and he's really brave and he's helped us out more times than I can count, but from what Thor's said, he is a bit of a . . . ." Jane trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it delicately.

"Womanizing cad," Leo suggested.

"I was going to say 'ladies' man'," Jane said.

"Well, I think he's quite charming," Jemma declared firmly.

Leo rolled his eyes as Fandral entered the room as if on cue, looking every bit the knockoff Robin Hood cosplayer that Leo took him for.

"Hello my dear ladies and . . . Dr. Fitz," Fandral said as he approached.

"Speak of the devil," Leo muttered under his breath.

"I've come to escort you to the dining rooms for the midday meal. I hope you won't mind," he said smoothly.

"Actually . . ." Leo began.

"That'd be lovely," Jemma interjected, shooting Leo a pained look.

Jemma and Fandral walked off arm and arm, leaving Leo to shake his head behind them.

Jane approached Leo, a smile on her face. "You should tell her."

Leo shot her a confused look. "Tell her what?"

"Tell her that you love her," Jane said simply.

"Love her? No, you've got it wrong. Jemma and I, we're just pals, mates, you know. She's my best friend," Leo said.

Jane looked up at him, a twinkle in her eye. "She's a lot more than that to you. It's obvious that you love her. Why don't you tell her?"

"Who can compete with Mr. Dashing over there?" Leo said, waving in Fandral's direction.

"Love isn't a competition. Jemma is responding to Fandral because he pays her attention. He's trying to woo her. But, from what I know of him, it's probably just a superficial attraction. You and Jemma, you're a matched set. A team. And she cares for you," Jane said.

"Like a brother," Leo said, bitterness leaking into every word.

"If you don't want her to see you like a brother, stop treating her like a sister," Jane said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Jane shook her head and gave Leo an amused smile. "We're living in a beautiful palace. They have the most gorgeous gardens here that I have ever seen. There are islands and waterfalls and seriously, it's like living in a postcard. This place is literally built for romance. Show her some."

Leo brightened. "Thanks, Jane. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Jane said with a grin. Now if she could only get her own love life in order. With Thor spending most of his time fight marauders for Loki across the Nine Realms, she'd been missing him more than she had thought she would. Perhaps she needed to take her own advice and plan her own romantic night with Thor when he finally came back.

She nodded to herself. That's just what she'd do.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

On pain of death, Coulson would never admit it to anyone, but he was actually enjoying himself, training every day with May, Ward, Sif, and Hogun. He'd secretly admired the Sif and the Warriors Three ever since the New Mexico incident and there was something freeing about not being in charge. He wasn't responsible for any missions, didn't need to track down any bad guys. Every day, he got up, dressed like an extra from a Robin Hood movie and spent eight hours training new recruits.

He still missed his suit, however.

He had made it a point to touch base with FitzSimmons at least once a week and check on their progress. Given the data they had surreptitiously collected with Dr. Foster, they were confident they'd have a working bifrost portal soon after they returned from Asgard. Having the means to travel to Asgard or any other Realm would level the playing field somewhat. Even though Loki had behaved himself during the last few months, Coulson would never truly trust him. Every morning as he dressed, he'd look at the scar on his chest and be forcibly reminded of Loki's ability to destroy those around him. Despite Loki's assurances to the contrary, Coulson wouldn't be surprised if they all still ended up in the dungeons.

At least, Skye seemed to be doing better. She still had another three months before the birth of her baby, but things were progressing well. The baby's growth had been severely slowed down thanks to the Asgardian healers and the last time Coulson talked to her, she was upbeat and positive, eager to show him all the different tricks that Loki had taught her. Coulson was glad of her progress, but still wary of all the time she was spending with her father.

Ward, on the other hand, was even more quiet than usual. Coulson tried to draw him out, get him to talk about it, but he couldn't force the younger man to share what was bothering him. Coulson wasn't sure it was the thought of his impending fatherhood or the fact that they were essentially stranded on Asgard that put Ward on edge.

00000

After a hearty breakfast together of a sweetened, thick porridge with light green berries, Coulson made his way to the training rooms. May was already there, decked out in her red, leather Asgardian armor, putting a new batch of recruits through their paces. Coulson looked over at her for a while and had to smile. For some reason, being on Asgard seemed to lighten her mood. Perhaps she, like Coulson, was leaving the responsibilities and burdens of being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent behind. They both should have been on edge, living and serving in the palace of an egomaniacal killer, but getting away from S.H.I.E.L.D. seemed to relax them both. It reminded him of when they first served together. He remembered being so flustered around her. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met and he felt gawky and awkward around her. It didn't take long for them to become fast friends, however, and for a time, so much closer than friends.

But maintaining a relationship while serving S.H.I.E.L.D. was nearly impossible. There were anti-fraternization rules in place for a reason. Before long, they were sent on assignments on opposite sides of the world. A year later, when they were paired up on a mission once again, she was cold and brusque with him, obviously hurt that he put his devotion to S.H.I.E.L.D. above his affection towards her. And then Bahrain happened and the May that he once knew seemed forever lost.

But, as he glanced over at her, laughing and teasing with Sif, comparing techniques with Hogun, he was struck by how light-hearted and carefree she seemed to him, two adjectives he hadn't associated with her in decades. He vaguely wondered if those changes were permanent or if she'd revert to the way she was once they returned to Earth. For a moment, he wanted to stay on Asgard forever, a notion that made him nearly start to laugh.

"Penny for your thoughts?" May said, sidling up next to him and smiling at him as he surveyed the new recruits, with Ward showing them a few new moves.

"I . . . . Do you ever wish things could have gone differently? Every wish you had zigged instead of zagged?" he asked.

"All the time. Everyone does. But every day is a new opportunity to zig," she said, chuckling slightly.

"Really?" he asked. He wished it were true. He wished that he could believe that life was a never-ending buffet of second chances.

"Really," she said firmly, hands clasped behind her back as she looked out over the room.

"There are a lot of decisions I'd take back. A lot of roads I'd wish I hadn't travelled down. A lot of times I turned right when I should have turned left."

"I know," May said simply.

"Do you?" he asked. They had danced around this topic for months, neither one actually putting how they felt into words.

She turned to him, looking him in the eyes. "What we had together was special, unique. We were both too young and foolish to realize it at the time," she said.

"May . . . I . . .," his voice broke. "I'm sorry. Sorry that I chose a career in S.H.I.E.L.D. over you. It wasn't right. It's a decision I regret to this day," he said.

"I know," she repeated. "I am, too. I could have come to you. I could have tried to fight against it. But, I was hurt and I felt rejected so I . . . . I just shut down."

"Do you ever think that someday, you and I could maybe . . . ." his voice trailed off.

"Why do you think I came along on your team?" she asked lightly.

"This whole time? You were just waiting for me to get my priorities straight?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"And are they?" she asked, slipping her hand in his and giving it a slight squeeze.

Coulson nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he held her hand, swinging it back and forth slightly, remembering what it was to be young and in love. Being stuck on Asgard wasn't so bad after all.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

If there was one thing that Grant Ward hated more than anything in the world, it was feeling weak. When he was a child, that feeling of weakness, of being small, of being helpless overpowered him at times. The horrors he had to endure as a kid still gave him nightmares, still caused him to toss and turn at night. As he grow older and stronger and learned to fight back, the feeling of being weak came to him less and less often. At times, it would surface as only a hazy memory.

Other times, like when Skye got shot or when she was first taken to Asgard by Loki, made him feel so powerless and anxious that he was sure that he was ten years old again.

The older he got, the more he trained. And not just physically. He learned all the tricks of the trade. Surveillance, undercover work, deception training, he excelled at all of them. Because he knew that there was more than just physical weakness. He knew there were more than one way to feel like you were under someone else's thumb.

He ended up hating almost every minute he was in Asgard.

Asgardians were strong. The greenest recruit that he trained could easily throw him across the room without even straining himself. He learned within the first day just how much stronger and faster they were than him. Both May and Coulson seemed unfazed by it, but it ate at Grant. He didn't mind training recruits, but he was used to always being the more powerful one, the stronger one, the one in control. Having to make sure he didn't let any of his trainees' punches land when they sparred stung him. But he knew that even a glancing blow by one of the Asgardians would land him at the healing rooms.

He hid all of this from Coulson and May, although they had both approached him time after time, sensing that something was wrong. He was touched by their concern, but he couldn't let them see the weakness inside of him. He was ashamed of it. He had to be strong; he had to be invincible.

Skye came back every night to their rooms with more and more tales of how her own powers were growing during her training lessons with Loki. At first, he was excited for her, seeing how delighted she was as she mastered them one by one. But, a gnawing worry grew as she kept mentioning the possibility of her using her powers on missions, working alongside Grant. What if she didn't need him any more? What if she grew stronger than him? What use would he have if she didn't need him to protect her anymore?

The tipping point came one night when he returned to their chambers to see himself sitting in one of the large, overstuffed chairs near the fireplace. At first, he thought it was Loki playing one of his tiresome tricks, but then Skye came bounding out of the bathroom, grinning from ear to ear, her long Asgardian dress swaying as she practically twirled out to meet him.

"I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed, a jubilant grin on her face.

"Did what?" Grant said flatly, straining to keep his expression neutral. Seeing himself sitting across the room was unnerving at best.

She ran up to him, hugging him tightly and he returned the embrace, soaking in her love, basking in her acceptance. When all seemed wrong with the world, her devotion acted like a balm, soothing away his worries and fears.

"I was able to make a real illusion! Not just smoke and haze, but a real person!" she shouted, giddy with joy, hugging him all the more tightly.

"I can see that," Grant said, looking over at his doppelgänger, still sitting in the chair, blank-faced and emotionless. "How long has he been . . .?" he began.

"Oh, a few hours now. Loki told me to focus on the person I knew best in the world. I haven't managed to make him speak, but Loki said that I just needed to be patient. He's so impressed by how far I've gotten," she said warmly.

"The person you know best in the world?" Grant asked tentatively, his heart soaring at the idea.

"My sweet husband, of course" she said and gave him another squeeze before letting go. She waved her hand and the "false" Grant slowly faded away, leaving an empty chair.

Grant nodded, not trusting himself to speak, his uncomfortableness about seeing his illusionary twin forgotten after her declaration of love and affection. "How are you feeling?" he asked, after a long moment.

"Great! No strain, no exhaustion," she reported.

"And the baby?" he asked cautiously.

"She's wonderful. I can't believe we still have to wait three more months to meet her," she said, rubbing her ever-growing belly.

Ever since they found out that they were having a girl, the fact that he was going to be a father became more real to Grant. And he didn't want to be the kind of father that he had. He didn't want to create the kind of family that he had grown up with. He wanted to break free of his past and show his daughter a family bound together by love. He owed it to her. He owed it to Skye. He owed it to himself.

Three months. He just needed to hold it together for three more months. He could do it. He had to do it.

His family depended on him.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- I'm not going to lie. That first episode of the season knocked me for a loop. Oh my! I felt the need to treat myself to some up-lifting, heart-warming FitzSimmons moments. Don't we all deserve some?

**Ch. 22**

Fandral was handsome.

Fandral was dashing.

Fandral was flattering.

Fandral was . . . . boring.

Jemma sighed slightly as she suffered through yet another rendition of Fandral's ode to her eyes. She tried to give him a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. She idly wondered how many times the same tired poem had been reworked for other women. She tensed when he went on about the "azure pools of her soul". Her eyes were hazel, not blue. He hadn't even bothered to look at her eyes before launching into the tiresome sonnet.

She blamed Fitz for her predicament. In the past, she had numerous flirtations based on physical attraction. Her cheeks warmed as she remembered her visceral reaction to examining Mike Peterson, for example. And so, she should have been able to just let her mind go and enjoy her time with Fandral, soaking in his compliments, admiring his handsome physique.

But Fitz's crack about the Chitauri illness had put Jemma on edge. She mentally calculated Fandral's age and the amount of women he had been with. And while she was fairly sure she wouldn't come down with the Asgardian version of mono if they kissed, she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. She had studied enough epidemiology to be wary of the chance of getting infected with some horrid disease that had no effective cure for "mortals".

Fandral took her coyness for "playing hard to get" and seemed more determined than ever to win her over. But to Jemma, he seemed to be going through the motions, just playing a part. His heart didn't seem into it and he seemed almost distracted.

"Where are you, my love?" Fandral said, as he caught her wool-gathering.

"Um . . . ., just thinking about Skye. Sorry, it's just that I worry about her. My expertise in labor and delivery is limited and the healers haven't ever had to deal with a human before."

"Half-human," Fandral said. "But you're right. The fact that she is half-Jotun is even worse, I suppose. The healers have no past examples to draw experience from."

Jemma nodded briskly. "Well, I should get going. I told Fitz I'd meet him in the library."

"Every moment without you will be an eternity," Fandral declared, leaning down to kiss her hand.

Jemma gave him a bright, fake smile. "Right back at you," she lied unconvincingly.

As she left the courtyard, she shook her head. It was all Fitz's fault. Before, having a romance based solely on mutual attraction had been enough, because let's face it, there wasn't anyone who could keep up with her mentally. Except for Fitz. Jemma shook her head. He'd never showed the slightest inkling that he was interested in anything more than friendship. Which was fine, she supposed. What they had was good. It was strong. Romance would come and go, but someone like Fitz, that was someone you had with you your entire life.

000000

Fitz was tugging on his Asgardian leather tunic when Jemma entered the main library. She couldn't help but grin. He, like Coulson, hated the Asgardian clothes and couldn't wait until they were back and he could go back to his standard uniform of a button-down shirt and tie.

"Hi," she said as she entered and his head snapped up and he began to blush.

"Hi," he said and she could tell he was nervous from the way he was fidgeting a bit.

"So, what are we going to investigate?" she asked brightly. The main library had thousands of books and it was always a bit of a challenge to find the right volume.

"Actually . . . you haven't eaten yet, have you? Only, I know that you were with Fandral and I thought you two might have . . . .," he trailed off, looking anxious again.

"No, actually I haven't. Should we go to the kitchens and get some supper before we start?" she asked.

"No!" he nearly shouted. Then, he calmed a bit. "No, I've got something planned. Could you . . . could you follow me?"

"Alright," she said dubiously and followed him down a series of twisting corridors to a door that led to the gardens. He opened the door for her and followed her outside.

Jemma nearly gasped. The formal garden was bathed in moon-light and there were row upon row of blooming flowers in a riot of gorgeous colors.

"I. . . I talked to the head gardener. He said that this is called the 'Moon-light Garden'. All the flowers here only bloom at night," he said. "I remember how much you said you enjoyed gardening with your mum back home."

"Oh, Leo, it's . . . . it's beautiful," Jemma said.

"Um . . . come on. I want to show you something else," he said and took her hand and led her along a path lined with hedges of sweet-smelling delicate pink blooms.

When they came to clearing, Jemma gasped. Laid out on a blanket was a feast of every single food she had come to love on Asgard. There was roasted pheasant and root vegetables in shades of blue and purple. There were at least five different types of cheeses and hard crusty bread. There were green and yellow berries that exploded in flavor in your mouth. But the best was an enormous honey cake filled with thick sweetened cream. Jemma had had dreams about that cake. Many dreams.

"Leo, this is simply amazing," she said as she sank down on her knees onto the blanket and he settled next to her. "Thank you so much."

"There's something . . . there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said.

"Yes?"

"Jemma, I know you and Fandral have been spending a lot of time together, but you deserve more than to be someone's latest conquest. You deserve to be their only love."

"Their only love? Leo, what are you saying?" she asked, head cocked to the side.

"You've been there the whole time . . . years to tell the truth and I never noticed . . . I never let myself notice. You're more than a friend, Jemma. You're my everything."

"Leo?" she breathed, understanding dawning on her.

"Jemma, I may not have a thousand years of practice sweeping women off of their feet, but please know that this comes from my heart. I love you. I've loved you for so very long that I don't know when I started loving you."

"Oh, Leo," Jemma said.

"I know I'm not suave or dashing or . . ." Leo began, looking down nervously at his hands.

"Oh, do shut up," Jemma said, as she grabbed him and kissed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed it. As I said, that last episode kind of gutted me and I needed some happy FitzSimmons feels to get over it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

Skye and Darcy decided to skip out on their responsibilities one afternoon and just catch up. They had gotten to know each other fairly well on the Bus, but had hardly seen one another since they arrived on Asgard. Skye suggested that they go to the outdoor market, remembering how many beautiful items there were on display. However, remember how much trouble they had last time, Skye made sure a contingent of five palace guards came with them.

"So, you and my dad?" Skye asked Darcy, as Darcy eyed a gorgeous handmade scarf at one stall.

"Um . . . yeah. Sort of. We're taking things slow. Like glacially slow. Is it . . . is it weird for you?" Darcy asked tentatively, letting go of the scarf and peering at Skye.

"A little . . . at first. But, Jane's with my uncle and nobody bats an eye at that. And you are a lot older than me," Skye pointed out impishly.

"Only six years!" Darcy shot back.

"You totally could have been my babysitter when I was a kid," Skye said.

"Okay . . . now I'm the hot babysitter who ran off with your dad. That doesn't sound weird at all," Darcy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Skye burst out laughing. "Really. It's fine. To be honest, it would have weirded me out more if you had hooked up with Coulson."

"Coulson? After he stole my iPod? No way. Plus, May would have beat me down before I got within ten feet of him," Darcy said.

"So, it's true? I haven't seen them in a while," Skye said wistfully. Every waking moment was spent either at the healers, practicing her craft, or training with Loki.

"Yep. They are totally together. It's kind of cute. They do the whole 'holding hands underneath the table' thing. It's adorable," Darcy said.

"Good. Good for them. I always hoped . . .," Skye trailed off, giving Darcy a big smile. "I really am glad about you and my dad. I know how lonely he is. He really doesn't have any friends here. And, yeah, of course, it'll take time to get used to having you as my step-mom, but I can tell you make him happy. I don't think he's known much happiness, especially in the last few years, ever since he found out about . . ."

"The whole Jotun thing. Yeah, it really threw him for a loop. He's still pulling out of it. We had to meet with a delegation last month and I could see his hands shaking, even though he tried to hide it," Darcy said.

"He met with the Jotuns?" Skye asked, perplexed.

"They're on the brink of civil war. Since Loki took out his bio-dad, there was a huge power vacuum left behind. Factions at each other's throats. Loki offered to mediate and to pay reparations for the destruction down by the Bifrost," Darcy explained.

"He did?" Skye asked, her voice hopeful. The fact that he had not only met with the Jotuns but offered to pay for the devastation that he had wrought on their realm made Skye smile. It seemed as though Darcy was a good influence on her father.

Darcy nodded. "Look, Loki did some unbelievably awful things. I'm not excusing what he did. But he's trying to make up for it little by little. It'll take decades, but he's working on it. He won't admit it, but he's ashamed of what he did. He lashed out in pain and anger for so long and now, he's trying to come back from it."

Skye stared at Darcy, amazed at what she was hearing. Perhaps there was hope for her father after all.

000000

Thor walked into the cavernous training rooms and beamed heartily as he saw Hogun and Sif alongside Coulson, May, and Grant, barking orders at the new recruits. He was glad to be back on Asgard. If he were honest with himself, fighting marauders across the Nine Realms was much more satisfying than sitting around the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane trying to describe the Bifrost and how it worked to Jane and FitzSimmons.

But, he longed for a respite to the weeks of hunting down the malicious rabble that tried to take advantage of Asgard's instability to wreak havoc on weaker prey. Volstagg had been fine company, but Fandral had been mooning about, worried that he had lost his edge. After being rebuffed by Skye, Darcy, and Jemma, Fandral had lost his confidence with the ladies. Thor had little pity on him, knowing that his dear friend had used his string of romantic liaisons as a sort of game of conquest, not truly treasuring the women he had seduced.

Thor's thoughts turned to Jane and how he longed to see her again. After being together for so many months, the weeks of separation had worn on him. He desired nothing more than to see her again, to be with her again.

"My friends!" Thor shouted joyfully as he drew near and drew both Hogun and Sif into a firm embrace. Coulson smiled up at him, shaking his hand, and May nodded warmly at him. Thor noted that they were standing quite close together and he wondered if they had become more than friends in his absence.

"My nephew!" Thor said to Grant, clapping him on the back, and Grant gave him his usual pained smile at the family endearment. Thor could sense that there was something amiss with his niece's husband. For some reason, he reminded Thor of Loki, full of pain and brokenness. Loki, however, wore it on his sleeve, lashing out at everyone. Grant, on the other hand, kept it hidden, tightly controlled under a façade. If Thor hadn't have spent centuries dealing with Loki, he might have been fooled. As it was, he kept a wary eye out for his nephew, worried that some day he might follow in his father-in-law's footsteps.

"Might we have a word?" Sif asked. "Alone?" she added, giving Coulson and his team a smile.

Thor nodded. "Of course. If you'll excuse us," he said to Coulson and led the way to small side chamber to speak with Hogun and Sif.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Thor asked.

"You've got to take the throne," Sif said gravely.

"Sif, I cannot . . ." Thor began.

"She's right. You are the rightful heir. Because of what Loki's done, Asgard is shattering apart. Your cousin's base of powers and his followers grow every day. If you step in, take the crown, Asgard will know peace," Hogun said grimly.

"I will not betray my brother like that," Thor insisted.

"That's all he's ever done to you. How many times has he lied to you? Betrayed you? You cannot allow Asgard to go up in flames because of your loyalty to a brother who disowns you at every turn," Sif replied.

"You are speaking treason, Sif. If Loki were to find out . . . I promised him that you would be loyal," Thor said.

"And I am loyal. To Asgard. And it will only survive with you as its king," she said.

Thor took a deep breath. "We will speak no more of this. Sif, Hogun, you are my dearest friends, but I cannot do what you ask."

"Then Asgard will burn while you run back to Midgard," she said disdainfully as she turned and left, Hogun at her heels.

Thor sighed as he watched them go. The worst part was that her words held truth and he knew that she wanted the best for Asgard. He shook his head. He had never truly entertained the notion of trying to wrest the throne from Loki, but neither could he watch Asgard fall. He let out a slow breath as he wished for simpler times.

He would make no decisions at the moment. He needed to talk to Jane first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- I cannot wait for Tuesday's episode, the second one of the season! That first one really knocked me for a loop! I won't get to watch the second one until very late Wednesday night, so no spoilers please!


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

Darcy hummed a little tune to herself as she walked the palace halls. She smiled at the guards as she walked by. She was pleased to see that every single one of them seemed to know her, acknowledge her as someone of importance. Each one gave her a deferential nod and a wide smile.

Although she and Loki weren't "officially" engaged yet, they talked constantly of their future together. He was so eager to make Asgard a place that she would love as much as Earth, promising to make sure she could maintain contact with family and friends back home via Heimdall. She was certain she'd be getting a ring any day now.

Although, to be honest, she was exactly sure exactly how those things worked on Asgard. She'd need to ask one of the advisers. Perhaps there was a formal process to betrothal. She really couldn't imagine Loki getting down on one knee to ask for her hand in marriage. She began to giggle at the mental image it brought up.

She was so glad that she had gotten a chance to catch up with Skye and clear the air. She had been so worried that her spending time with Loki would put a strain on her friendship with Skye. Instead, she had had a blast with her, shopping for hours in the market, using Skye's trick of charging everything to the palace.

She was walking into the main council meeting rooms, laden down with her purchases to show Loki when she heard Sif yelling at Loki in a corner, their backs to her.

"You cannot be serious!" Sif spat out.

"Whatever are you referring to?" Loki asked calmly.

"You cannot mean to take a queen from Midgard to rule over Asgard. You're insane!"

"Am I?" Loki said, in a deep, rich voice, advancing on Sif, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you offering to take her place? Be my queen? Rule by my side? Share my bed?"

Instantly, Darcy fled, not able to stand a moment longer. She ran to her room, slamming the door behind her, flinging herself on the the bed as tears streamed down her face.

_Of course, Loki's going to choose her over you. Of course. How stupid could you be, Darcy? He's known her for centuries. She's beautiful. She's a warrior. She's Asgardian. She'll live for centuries after you're gone. You're just some stupid passing diversion. He's already bored of you. Why would he ever choose you? You're just a child to him. Just a plaything._

The voice in her head berated her for hours as she sobbed on her bed, feeling ridiculous. What had she expected? There was no happily ever after for them. So much for guarding her heart. She could practically feeling it bleeding all over the bed.

She had been an idiot to ever believe that she could be with Loki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Oh my! I am just loving the first two episodes of season 2. They have been amazing! I can't wait until Wednesday night when I can see episode 3!


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

"You cannot mean to take a queen from Midgard to rule over Asgard. You're insane!" Sif yelled.

"Am I?" Loki said, in a deep, rich voice, advancing on Sif, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you offering to take her place? Be my queen? Rule by my side? Share my bed?"

Sif's lip curled in disgust as she batted his hand away. "I'm in no mood for your games, Loki."

Loki gave a short bark of a laugh. "I thought not. Sif, I know that you and I haven't gotten along in well, years really, but whom I marry is really no concern of yours."

"You are the present king of Asgard. I have sworn loyalty to my realm. That makes it my concern," she pointed out tartly.

"Present king?" Loki asked acidly.

"Until Odin awakens," she replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course. Until he awakens. I am quite sure that is what you meant," Loki replied sarcastically.

"You are determined to destroy Asgard, aren't you?" she asked, shaking her head in contempt.

"I hardly think me marrying Darcy will ruin the realm. It will be fun though, won't it? Our child, half-Jotun and half-Midgardian ruling Asgard. It'll be centuries before another 'true' Asgardian will sit on the throne. Is that what really galls you?"

She shook her head. "Hardly. Why would that matter to me?"

"Well, it seems to matter to everyone else. My own cousin is using it as a campaign point to rally his side and get more recruits, is he not? 'Asgard for Asgardians' is how it goes, I believe."

"Loki, I could not care less that you are Jotun. What I care about is the fact that you've spent the last few years cutting a bloody swath across the Nine Realms, destroying everything you've touched. And you're going to bring Asgard down with you. Marrying a Midgardian is just the first step," she sneered.

"Are you so very upset that I am marrying a Midgardian or that my brother is set to do so as well? You were rejected by both royal princes. That must really sting, Sif," Loki said.

"This has nothing to do with Thor," Sif insisted, but her cheeks began to redden.

"Nothing? Really?" Loki asked, head cocked to the side with a malicious grin, enjoying her discomfort. "I know that Odin wanted the match. Fairly pushed you on Thor. And yet, he chose a lowly Midgardian over you. Thor chose Midgard over Asgard in order to be with her. He renounced his claim to the throne to be by her side, to be in her embrace. Is that why you oppose me at every turn? In an effort to have Thor running back to Asgard and into your arms? Are you really so upset at the prospect of Darcy becoming queen or the fact that you won't be?"

"You're grasping at straws!" she shouted.

"Am I? I've known you for centuries, Sif. How many men have captivated you the way that Thor has? I haven't been blind. I've seen the way you look at him. You'd be the logical choice. Pity that Thor thinks with his heart," he retorted.

"Yes, that is a pity. If he were logical, he'd know that you're just biding your time before you take your revenge and leave all of Asgard in ashes. His loyalty and love for you has blinded him to the reality," she said

"And what reality is that?" he asked, his arms crossed.

"That you know nothing of self-sacrifice. Of duty. Of loyalty. Your quest for power and position will drag us all down."

"My, my. You've been back for such a short time and already you're set to lead a rebellion against me."

Sif clenched her jaw. "I didn't say that."

"Didn't you?" he smirked. "You've already told me that you find me unfit to rule. That Thor would be the better choice. I'd be careful there, Sif. You lack of guile may land you in the dungeons yet."

"Do not twist my words. I am loyal to Asgard," she ground out.

"Ah, but are you loyal to me, its sworn king?" he asked.

"Of course," she said flatly.

"Of course . . . .," he scoffed, shaking his head and trying not to laugh. "My dear Sif, you really are a horrible liar."

"Well, I suppose that I could always take lessons from you," she sniped back.

"You seemed determined to cast me as the villain, Sif. We've known each other long enough to know that I am not some maniacal evildoer," he reasoned.

"And yet, how many have you killed in the past few years out of a desire for power, for vengeance? The guards who died when you let the Jotuns into the weapons vault? The Frost Giants you slaughtered when you attempted to destroy their realm? The Midgardians you mowed down in an attempt to overtake their planet? How much blood is on your hands, Loki?"

"No more than Thor. Or have you forgotten all of his war-mongering ways? How many times we ended up doing battle because of his ego, his pride? And definitely less than Odin. For all of his 'peace-loving' rhetoric, he only ruled Asgard by might, by force. 'A wise king must always be ready for war' was one of his favorite sayings. Odin's legacy is steeped in blood. Asgard's whole society writes odes in it, sings songs of it, revels in it. Asgard's history drips from the blood of its warriors. You are no innocent yourself, Sif. I have seen you in battle," he shot back.

"I fought to protect the peace," she countered.

"And so shall I. Make no mistake, Sif. Any challenge to my rule will result in you spending the rest of your days in the dungeons. Do not make me regret allowing you to return. Our past friendship will not protect you if you choose to oppose me. Do you understand?" he spat out.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "I do."

"Very well, then. You are dismissed," Loki said curtly, no longer in the mood to argue with her.

Sif dipped her head in acknowledgement, turning on heel and stalking off.

Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose, tension still coiling through his body. There was a time when he, Sif and the Warriors Three had all been friends, when it had seemed that they would spend the centuries as comrades. His memories of happier times stung him, making the current rancor among them all the more painful. He was tired of the bickering, of the in-fighting. Ruling Asgard was hardly the prize he assumed it would be.

At least he had Darcy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- I seriously can't wait until I get to see episode three on Wed. night. I am loving the new season!


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

It took Thor the better part of a day before he could have a private audience with Jane. At first, she was stuck in yet another long and tedious "tutoring session" set up by his brother. Jane had complained to Thor on numerous occasions what a waste of time those sessions were and Thor had sympathized with her distress. And while he disapproved of Loki's methods, Thor understood why he had carefully worked at distracting the scientists. Restricting access to the Bifrost was a strategic action on Loki's part to consolidate power for Asgard. Truth be told, although Thor hated deception in any form, he had to admit, he might have employed similar tactics to keep unwelcome visitors from other realms from showing up in Asgard.

After her tutoring session, Thor knew that Jane and FitzSimmons usually spent several hours prowling around the various libraries of the palace or grilling Heimdall, trying to discover information on their own. And while he appreciated their inventiveness and ingenuity, he feared that one day they'd be caught and his brother's hospitality would be put to the test. Loki was paranoid about the possibility of traitors in his midst and Thor was concerned of how his brother might react if he found out about the scientists' extra-curricular activities.

He finally tracked down Jane in a small scientific library that was rarely used in the west wing of the palace. He remembered how ecstatic she had been when she had found it, telling Thor about all of the amazing innovations she had discovered in the pages of the various books. He didn't have the heart to tell her that the reason that the library was so little used was the fact that it housed all of the antiquated and out of date books dealing with ancient scientific discoveries.

"Thor!" she shouted brightly as she saw him, setting down the book that she was holding and rushing to his arms.

He held her tightly, lifting her up a bit, delighting in the giggles that she erupted in. He loved the way that she could be so hard and serious when it came to the pursuit of scientific knowledge and yet so soft and loving when it came to him.

He bent down and tasted her lips, reveling in the moment, enjoying the moment of calm and peace that settled over him when they were in each other's arms. His life seemed to be full of strife and conflict, yet with Jane, all of that seemed to be so very far away.

"You're back," she said, laying her head on his chest.

He folded his arms over her, never wanting to let go. "I am back. For now," he said simply, drinking in the moment of being so close to her.

"How are things? In the other realms?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Chaotic. At first, the marauders attacked since we did not possess the means to travel to other realms. However, now they attack because of the rumors swirling about, rumors that Loki is challenged on Asgard and that civil war is brewing. They hope to take advantage of Loki being distracted by internal strife. Were it not for Volstagg and Fandral, Alfheim would have been overrun by them. They fought valiantly," he said.

"I'm sure you did your part," she said.

"I assisted," he said modestly.

"Did you get to see Sif and Hogun in the training rooms? They're back," Jane said excitedly.

"Yes, they are," Thor said and his face fell.

"What? What happened?' she asked.

Thor blew out a long breath. "I spoke to the both of them. They urged me to try to become king of Asgard. Much like Fandral did on the first day we arrived, they argued that it was the only way to save Asgard. I do not know what to do, Jane. I've already abandoned Asgard once, but that was when I believed that my father was still on the throne. If Asgard will truly be plunged into civil war between Loki and my cousin if I leave, then perhaps I should try to reclaim the crown."

"Really?" Jane asked skeptically.

"And yet, on the other hand, I would not want to betray Loki like that. For all of his protestations to the contrary, he is my brother. And I would support him in this," Thor said.

Jane threw up her hands. "I don't know what to say. I can see why you're so confused."

"My father always talked over all of his major decisions with my mother. Not many knew how often he sought her counsel in private. But, I have learned that having another perspective can be invaluable. How would you feel then? Being queen of Asgard, ruling here with me?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

"Queen?" she asked, head cocked to the side.

"Well, of course. Once we are wed, we would jointly rule. That is the tradition on Asgard."

"Thor, honey, um . . . you've never actually asked me to marry you," Jane pointed out.

Thor's eyes grew wide. "Oh . . . I had just assumed. If that is not your desire, . . ." and he let go of her hands and took a step back. He felt a fool. He had thought that they would soon be wed, but he realized now that they had never specifically spoke of it.

Jane stepped towards him, placing a hand on his chest. "No . . . no . . . no. That's my desire. That's definitely my desire. But a woman likes to be asked, you know," she said.

Thor colored, realizing his mistake. "Of course. I am so sorry," he said, taking her hand. "Jane, will you do be the very great honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she said, tugging him towards her for a kiss. For a few moments, the world and its problems seemed to fade away as they held each other.

Finally, Jane broke away, taking a small step back to seperate them. "Now about Asgard . . . do you really want to rule here? Or do you just want what's best for Asgard?"

"The truth is . . . I do not desire the crown. I would rather Loki have it and all of its responsibilities. I feel as though I can do more good on Midgard than heading up a ministry meeting on grain supplies on Asgard."

Jane stifled a laugh. "Alright. Then it seems that the best thing you can do is shore up Loki's position the best you can before we leave."

"You are right. I will speak to both Sif, Hogun, and Fandral and tell them of my decision. For all his faults, I do believe that Loki can be a great ruler of Asgard. I will need to convince them of this."

Jane smiled. "Good luck. I feel like it's going to be a hard sell."

Thor shrugged. "I can be very convincing if I need be."

Both Jane and Thor were unaware of a shimmering green light in the corner of the library. Loki was not usually in the habit of spying on Thor and his woman, but when the guards stationed at the training rooms had informed him of his brother having a private meeting with Sif and Hogun, Loki had feared the worst.  _Of course, they would try to betray me at the first chance they had_ , he thought bitterly. Loki was surprised at Thor's choice to support him rather than attempt to wrest the crown from him, but secretly grateful for his brother's decision.

Loki left the library, no longer wanting to bear witness to Thor's conversation with Jane. He'd need to deal with Hogun, Sif, and Fandral soon enough. At least he no longer needed to worry about his brother. Loki wondered how much of Thor's decision was due to his brother's love for the Midgardian woman. Loki knew firsthand the great influence love could have on one's choices. His own obsession with Darcy had turned his life upside down.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Today marks my one year anniversary for writing fan fiction. I have a big favor to ask to celebrate this anniversary. If you've enjoyed this or any other story of mine that I've written, can you let me know in the comment section? Even if you don't normally review a story, just leaving a "I like your stories" as a guest would mean the world to me. Your kind words have been the encouragement I've needed to write so much over this past year and I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Ch. 27**

Darcy's night was full of tears and self-pity. Just when she thought she was done, another bout would overtake her and she'd dissolve into a puddle, clutching onto her pillow, still damp from an earlier sobbing session. She tried to pinpoint some sort of clue, some indication that Loki had been pining after Sif the whole time, and yet she could find none. Whenever he did speak of her, it was always in an irritated and dismissive tone. Darcy never would have guessed that he felt any affection towards Sif.

She skipped dinner, asking for a tray in her room, but the next morning, Darcy forced herself to get up and face the day. She took a quick bath, drying her long hair as best she could with the towel, missing her hair dryer at home. She chose to wear the outfit that she wore upon arriving on Asgard, a pair of jeans and an oversized tan sweater. All of her fine Asgardian dresses in different shades of green reminded her of Loki and she couldn't bear to wear them. She looked at herself in the mirror and her lack of sleep was evident from the dark bags under her eyes and the deathly pallor of her skin. She gathered her hair into a messy ponytail, not bothering to brush it and steeled herself for the day ahead.

She went down to the main dining room, secure in the knowledge that she wouldn't meet Loki there since he always had breakfast in his room. She winced when she entered the room and saw everyone crowded around the large table, smiling and eating their meals. Since when did everyone get coupled up?

Coulson and May were laughing softly together, her hand on his shoulder. Leo had his hand on Jemma's knee. Grant had his arm draped across the back of Skye's chair. And Jane was rushing towards her, a huge grin on her face, holding Thor's hand.

"Oh, Darcy! I have to tell you the good news!" Jane said excitedly, practically attacking her with a fierce hug.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, Sparky! Settle down! What's the news?" Darcy said, trying to mask her own sadness with a veneer of bravado and sarcasm.

"We're getting married!" Jane practically shouted.

"That's great news!" Coulson said.

"Yeah, great," Darcy said, putting on false smile in a vain attempt to support her friend.

"I know!" Jane said enthusiastically. "Wait. What are you wearing?"

"Uh . . . I don't know. I just wanted to be comfortable," Darcy said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked, her hand on Darcy's arm.

"Peachy, with a side of keen," Darcy lied, not wanted to rain on her friend's parade.

"Wait. Loki let you keep your clothes?" Coulson asked in a pitiful tone, absentmindedly tugging on his brown leather vest.

"Yeah. Of course. Don't you know where your suit is?" Darcy asked.

"Haven't the faintest. Do you think you could ask Loki if I could get my suit back?" Coulson asked hopefully.

"Uh . . . sure," Darcy said as she joined them at the table, although she was no mood to ask for favors from Loki.

"I don't know. I kind of like your new look," May purred, stroking the leather sleeve of Coulson's tunic.

"I know. But I kind of feel naked without my suit," Coulson confessed.

"Oh, but that's what I like," she said saucily, giving him a wink.

"On second thought, don't worry about the suit," Coulson said to Darcy, while licking his lips and staring at May.

"Are you alright? You look like . . .," Skye began, wincing when she saw Darcy.

"Just some nightmares," Darcy lied, giving Skye a bright smile. "How are you feeling? Less than three months to go."

"Like a house. I swear, everything is swollen and my back is killing me. Still, I'm glad we got a chance to get away yesterday. I had fun," Skye said.

"Me too," Darcy said, although their shopping trip seemed like a million years ago instead of just the day before.

Darcy began to eat breakfast, glad that she wouldn't be expected to talk with her mouth crammed with food. She stuffed herself, eating the sweetened porridge and light green berries, the honeyed pastries, the fried sausages. She drank four cups of the sickly sweet juice just to avoid talking. She let the conversations swirl and eddy around her, a lone spot of misery among the happy, adoring couples. By the end, she felt sick to her stomach and contemplated scurrying back to her room to sleep the day away.

Just as she was about to excuse herself to spend the rest of the day hiding in her room, a guard approached her.

"Lady Darcy?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, trying to keep from laughing . At the moment, she hardly felt like a lady. "Yeah, that's me."

He sketched a quick bow. "The king has requested your presence in the council chambers. There will be a meeting momentarily with the minister of education and you are to attend."

Darcy grimaced at the guard's formal tone. She contemplated having the guard tell Loki she was sick, but the thought of him sending healers to her room made her change her mind. "Fine," she said curtly, faking a quick smile at the rest of the group and following the guard out of the room.

Coulson caught up with her in the hall, grabbing her elbow to stop her.

"Okay, I was totally lying back there. Please, please get me my suit back," he pled.

Darcy shook her head to keep herself from laughing. "I'll see what I can do."

000000

Vestri, the minister of education, was at least two thousand years old and he had held his position for the last five hundred years. As such, changes, especially the radical changes in education that Loki had proposed and pushed for as king, were unwelcome to say the least. While Loki had been reasonable at first in trying to convince Vestri of the error of his ways, in the end, he had needed to simply bulldoze over the man and issue a royal edict to implement the changes.

When Darcy entered the room, she saw Loki, his face turning red in frustration as he argued with the older man.

"These changes will not be overturned, Vestri," Loki ground out.

"Your . . . Majesty, the extension of education to all Asgardians is costly and I fear, foolhardy," Vestri snapped.

"Foolhardy?" Loki retorted.

Vestri took a deep breath, obviously trying to temper his anger. "We are at the brink of war. Teaching poetry and music to the populace is a waste of resources. We should be training up warriors, not minstrels," he sneered. "Your father knew the importance of preparing for conflict."

"Well, as you can clearly see, I am not my father. I will not have Asgard focus solely on conquest. We are wasting the innate talent that many Asgardians possess simply because we give no support to those whose talents lay anywhere but the battlefield."

"Loki . . .," Vestri began.

"It is King Loki, a fact you seem to have forgotten or would you have ever addressed my father with such a tone," Loki said sharply.

Vestri colored and clenched his jaw. "No, Your Majesty. I would not."

"Very well. Given my father's respect for you, I will not have your stripped of your post. But understand me, these modifications to the general education of Asgardians will stand and if you oppose me again, I will find another to take your place," Loki snapped.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Vestri said, disdain dripping from every word.

"You may leave," Loki said and Vestri bowed low, hand over his heart, before turning and going.

Loki walked over at Darcy, giving her a small smile. "I could have used you."

She gave him a quick nod, not trusting herself to speak.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he drew near. "What is the purpose of that ridiculous get-up that you are wearing? Where are your clothes?"

"These are my clothes," she said defensively.

"Well, I suppose. But they are hardly adequate for your new position," Loki reasoned.

"And what is that position?" Darcy asked in a dull voice.

"What are you driving at?" Loki said, peering at her. There was something wrong, but he could not pinpoint what had caused such a change in Darcy. Then, he felt he figured it out. "Did Skye say something to you yesterday during your outing? Something to upset you? Does she resent the fact that you are with me?"

"No. It isn't that," Darcy said quietly. "Skye's fine with us."

"Well, then what has put you in such a foul mood?"

"I heard what you said. To Sif. About wanting her to be your queen. About you wanting to . . . .," she gulped, closing her eyes. "wanting to share her bed."

Loki rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "It was merely a jest," Loki countered.

Darcy's eyes flew open. "A jest? So if you walked in on me hitting on Fandral, you wouldn't have a problem with it? I could just pass it off as a joke?"

Loki gritted his teeth. "Why? Is that something you're likely to do?"

"No, but if I did, could you just dismiss it as a joke?"

Loki took a deep breath. "No, I suppose I wouldn't. I would be infuriated at the both of you."

"Well, there you go."

"I am sorry, Darcy. I never meant to hurt you. What you witnessed was an exchange between two old friends who circumstances have made enemies. You needn't worry about me running into Sif's arms. She'd be much more likely to slit my throat than to kiss me."

"Really?" Darcy asked, her voice full of hope, wanting to believe his words.

"Yes, my dear. I fear that one day soon she, Hogun, and Fandral will all end up in the dungeons."

"The dungeons?"

"You know how unstable things are at the moment. They tried to convince Thor to take control of the throne. Luckily, Thor declined. However, I can hardly allow such dissent within the palace walls."

"But, they're your friends."

"Once, they were. But now . . ."

"Thor's not going to let you throw his friends in the dungeons."

Loki's jaw tightened. "We shall see."

"You can't do that, Loki. You just can't."

"They conspired to have me overthrown, Darcy."

"But, think about it. If you throw them in the dungeons, Thor will have to save them. They're his friends. And then he really will oppose you."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I have a few ideas. But what about us?"

"What about us?" Loki asked, perplexed.

"I'm leaving in less than three months," Darcy said.

"Are you?" Loki asked cagily.

"Loki, why would I stay? If I truly felt that you . . .," and she paused, purposefully not saying the one word she wanted to, "that you  **cared**  for me, I wouldn't have freaked out after seeing you with Sif. But I did."

"You doubt my feelings for you?"

Darcy sighed. "I guess I do. I tried to guard my heart, but I still was up half the night sobbing because I thought you'd rather be with her."

"What can I do to convince you?"

Darcy looked at him, a sad expression on her face, her lower lip trembling. "If you have to ask that question, maybe there's nothing you can do."

Loki looked at Darcy and for a moment, he understood that his future hung in the balance. Go one way and he'd lose Darcy forever. Go another and they'd be together forever. He'd just need to temper his pride and follow his brother's example. He would try something entirely new. The truth.

Loki took a deep steadying breath. "Darcy Lewis of Midgard, I love you. Completely. Absolutely. Unequivocally. Forever. Please, marry me," he said slowly, staring down at her, taking her hands in his.

"Really?"

"Really and truly, my love," he said firmly.

"Oh, Loki, I love you, too. And yes! Of course, I'll marry you!" she said excitedly, jumping up to fling her arms around his neck and pepper him with kisses.

They spent several moments in each other's arms, his hands tangled in her hair, her breath sweet against his neck, until they finally parted, their eyes a bit unfocused, their breath a bit ragged.

"We'll have to have a double wedding," Darcy said firmly, smiling up at Loki.

"A double wedding?" he asked.

"Well, Jane and Thor are getting married and Jane's like my best friend. And Skye could be my matron of honor. Oh, it'll be great," Darcy said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I don't think . . ." Loki began, his eyes widening at the prospect of getting married at the same time as his adoptive brother.

"It'll be wonderful. Oh, I can't wait to tell Jane!" Darcy exclaimed.

Loki was about to object, but when he saw the joy on Darcy's face, he knew that he was going to capitulate. He gave a small sigh. A double wedding indeed.  _At least it might distract everyone from this whole civil war mess_ , he thought. Inviting all of the reigning heads of state from the Nine Realms might just be a way to consolidate his power and bolster his position even more. A double wedding would be seen as the ultimate sign of reconciliation between the two brothers and assure everyone that Thor had given Loki his full support. It was actually a brilliant political strategy.

"Oh, and Coulson wants his suit back," Darcy stated.

Loki couldn't help but grin. Of course, Coulson and his suit. Loki had delighted in forcing the man to wear Asgardian clothes.

"I had it burned," Loki admitted.

"You didn't!" Darcy screeched, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Seemed the thing to do," he said mischievously. "It was just a bit of fun."

"Well, then have Heimdall get him another one," Darcy insisted.

Loki sighed once again. He could see now that he wasn't going to win another argument for the next few thousand years. "As you wish, my dear."

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28**

"A double wedding? Really? You've got to be kidding," Coulson groused the next day in the training rooms. The gossip had swirled around the palace all day and before long, everyone knew.

Sif grimaced. "I know. Ridiculous, is it not? Loki's madness seems to have no end."

He shook his head. "I knew that he and Darcy were close, but I never thought . . .," and Coulson shuddered at the thought of poor Darcy shackled in marriage to that madman.

"They wish to be wed before you leave, so they only have a few months to plan it," Hogun said, grimacing slightly before turning away to bark orders at the new recruits milling around the training rooms.

"Well, I say, live and let live," May added.

"Really?" Coulson asked. "Really?" he repeated, staring at May.

"Look, I'm definitely not a fan of Loki's, but if we're stuck with him ruling Asgard, having Darcy as his wife may be the best thing for us," she replied.

"How so?"

"Being married to someone from Earth will make it a lot less likely he'll attack Earth again. You've seen him with Darcy. He follows her around like a puppy. She's got him wrapped around her finger. He won't be bothering us any time soon," May assured him.

Coulson shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

"I know so," May said sagely. "We'll be home before you know it."

"And I'll get my suits," Coulson said, tugging on his tunic in distaste.

"And you'll get your suits," May said indulgently, placing a hand on his arm and giving him a squeeze.

"You really seem to miss Midgard," Sif observed.

"It's home. I mean, Asgard's great, but . . . .," Coulson gave her a small smile.

"From what I've heard of it, it's wonderful. I haven't been there in centuries. But the opportunities for female warriors like Agent May are quite impressive. I have had to fight for centuries to be recognized as an equal in the eyes of Asgardian society. To this day, my comrades and I still referred to 'The Warriors Three and Lady Sif', when it should simply be 'The Warriors Four'. To be called a woman is still equated with being called a coward on Asgard. Even Thor, as progressive as he seems to be, nearly caused us all to perish on Jotunheim after he flew into a rage when Laufey insulted him by being called a 'princess'," Sif explained, a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

"I won't lie to you. I have had to fight for recognition myself. Earth's not perfect that way, not by a longshot," May confessed.

"But, we'd love to have you come and see us," Coulson said brightly. "Someone with your skills would be an amazing asset for our team."

"Perhaps," Sif said wistfully. "For now, my duties and responsibilities . . . my loyalties lie on Asgard."

"Well, it's an open invitation. We'd love to have you visit," Coulson said.

"It would be my genuine pleasure, Son of Coul," Sif said with a smile. "Now, where is Prince Grant?"

Coulson bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing, finding Ward's Asgardian moniker hilarious. He didn't dare look over at May, because then he really would lose it. "I don't know. He hasn't shown up today. I know Skye had an appointment with the healers this morning. Maybe he's still with them?"

Sif nodded. "Well, I suppose you must be right. Shall we begin?" She gestures to the dozen of recruits in front of them, all in rigid lines after Hogun had gruffly ordered them to attention.

Coulson sighed. Yet another day working for Loki. He really couldn't wait to go home.

000000

Coulson wasn't the only one eager to return to Earth.

As Grant left the healing rooms that morning, he was mentally calculating how much longer he had to put up with living on Asgard. With only a few more months to go, it still felt like way too long.

He grimaced as he looked down the long hall and saw his father-in-law striding towards him. Loki had already spotted him, so there was no escaping the inevitable stilted small talk.

Loki's smile widened as he approached Grant. "So, how does my daughter fare?"

"She's good. The baby looks fine," Grant said.

"And you?"

Grant gritted his teeth and forced himself to smile. "I'm fine, Loki."

"Now, we are family. You could call me Father," Loki suggested.

"If you knew my old man, you really wouldn't want me to call you Dad," Grant said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, well, Skye did mention that there was some tension between the two of you. I can understand. I have had my share of strife with my own father."

"You killed him," Grant said.

"Well . . . yes," Loki admitted. "In my defense, he was attempting to murder Odin in his sleep."

"And you set him up for that."

"He really shouldn't have abandoned me as a baby. Turnabout is fair play, is it not?" Loki retorted.

"And didn't you put Odin in a coma?"

"He needed the rest," Loki replied smoothly.

Grant rolled his eyes. Loki had a justification for everything. "I should get going," he said curtly.

"How is the training going?"

Grant sighed. It seemed he'd never get away from this conversation. "Fine. I really should get back to it."

Loki placed a hand on Grant's shoulder to stay him. "I know it must be difficult for you. Given how fragile Midgardians are."

Grant clenched his hands into fists. "Fragile?"

"So very breakable. It's such a pity . . .," Loki began and tutted softly under his breath.

"What's a pity?" Grant bit out.

"Well . . . I don't like to mention it . . . but there is a way for a Midgardian to become stronger. As strong as an Asgardian, in fact."

"How?" Grant asked suspiciously.

"Lady Idunn's apples. They grant mortals the strength and longevity of an Asgardian," Loki explained.

"Really?" Grant hated to admit it, but it sounded tempting.

"Yes . . . . I once offered it to Skye, but she refused."

"Oh," Grant said flatly. Of course, Skye would refuse.

"Which is such a shame, really. If the both of you ingested the apples, you'd be so strong, Grant. Nearly invincible. You'd be able to watch over her. No one could ever hurt her again. You could protect your family. Isn't that what every father wants to do?" Loki reasoned, staring at Grant. "If you asked her, I'm sure she would say no, but there is another option."

"What?"

"Well . . . if you secretly gave her just a little every day, by the time the baby is born, the magic would take hold." Loki produced two gleaming red apples from his leather overcoat. "Shave off just a bit of the apple each day into her morning meal and by the time the entire apple is eaten, she will become as strong as an Asgardian. And of course, you would do the same."

Grant reached out his hands to touch the apples, but Loki pulled them back abruptly. "This is twinned magic. These two apples are intertwined. You both must finish your apples for the magic to come to fruition. Even one morsel left and the spell will fail. Do you understand me, Grant?"

Grant took a deep breath, staring at the apples in Loki's hands. Loki's words were worming themselves into his brain, the temptation so strong he could barely think.

Strength.

Power.

Invincibility.

Grant gave Loki a vicious smile as he snatched the apples from his father-in-law's grasp and took a huge bite out of one of them.

"I understand."

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29**

Loki grinned to himself as he went to track down Thor. Manipulating Grant had been far easier than he had anticipated. Loki knew that he'd never be able to convince Skye to eat one of Lady Idun's apples, so using Grant to do it for him was a stroke of genius on his part. Now, his family would be secure.

The truth was, the thought of losing Skye in a few decades sickened Loki. He'd consulted with the healers on several occasions and they had confirmed his worst fears. Skye would not live past one hundred years. Coupled with the fact that she engaged in such a dangerous profession, it would likely be a lot less than that. Loki had only found out that he had a daughter less than two years ago. The idea that she might be permanently ripped from his life in only a few years caused him no little amount of anguish.

Getting Grant to do his dirty work wasn't Loki's first choice, but it seemed the most practical. Given Grant's obvious hatred at being weaker than the Asgardians he routinely trained, it was any easier sell than even Loki thought it would be. He wondered if Grant's almost pathological desire for strength was connected to his tumultuous childhood.

Although Skye didn't tell Loki any specifics about Grant's earlier upbringing, even the vague comments she made chilled Loki to the core. As angry as Loki had been at Odin for his lies and deception about his true parentage, even Loki had to admit that it came nowhere near the level of abuse that it seemed that Grant had suffered under. Loki did feel a twinge of guilt for using that abuse to his own advantage, but he rationalized that the ends justified the means. By the time he became a grandfather, both his daughter and son-in-law would have extended their lives by five thousand years and that goal made any distasteful shortcuts more palatable in Loki's mind.

000000

Loki finally found Thor in one of antiquated libraries. He and Jane were staring intently at a worn book.

"I would have thought your head would be filled with wedding details, not buried in ancient tomes," Loki said to Jane.

"Ancient?" Jane asked, her brows knit.

Loki looked over to Thor, who was staring at him and vigorously shaking his head no. For a moment, Loki wanted to press on and cause a bit of mischief between Thor and Jane, but he resisted. With Darcy's close ties with Jane and the need to maintain a good relationship with Thor, starting an argument between the two of them was hardly advantageous.

"Well, isn't all knowledge ancient? Do we not seek wisdom from the stars that bring us light, but have long since died?" Loki said, scrambling to justify his earlier swipe.

Jane gave him an odd look and shrugged. "I guess so. You know, you're right. I promised Darcy I'd meet her down at the kitchens to go over the menu for the feast."

"Excellent idea. I know Darcy would appreciate the help," Loki said with a smile.

"I'll see you at dinner," Jane said, giving Thor a quick kiss good-bye.

"That you will, my love," Thor said, holding her tightly.

Loki did his best to not to roll his eyes.

Once Jane had left, Loki turned to his brother with a smile. "A double wedding."

"Aye. I was surprised that you agreed to it," Thor remarked.

"Why wouldn't I? Jane and Darcy are close friends. You and I are . . . brothers," Loki said, although that last word cost him dearly to say aloud.

Thor gave him a wide grin, clapping him heartily on the back. "I knew you would come around."

"Yes. And since we are . . . brothers, there is something I must tell you."

Thor regarded him grimly, not liking his brother's tone. "What is it?"

"It has come to my attention that you have been approached by Sif and the Warriors Three to oppose me and take the crown."

Thor's eyes widened. "How . . ."

Loki held up a hand. "There's no use in denying it."

Thor pressed his lips together. "Volstagg never said a word."

"I didn't think he would. For all his faults, he is unswervingly loyal to his family. He would never do anything to jeopardize them."

"Loki . . . I would never . . ."

Loki held up his hand once again to cut him off. "I know that you have decided to side with me. I also know that you have chosen to spend the rest of your time on Asgard bolstering my position."

"You are my brother," he said gravely, staring Loki in the eyes.

"I know." Loki sighed. "The truth is I need your support now more than ever. I want you to follow me down to the dungeons. There is something I need you to understand."

000000

Thor hadn't been to the dungeons since the he returned to Asgard, preferring to have the palace guards escort any marauders he captured to their cells. He was surprised at how crowded the cells were, housing six or seven inmates were usually only three or four would be assigned. However, the conditions were clean and spotless and the prisoners looked well-fed and well-cared for, if a bit surly.

"We're in the process of relocating the dungeons," Loki explained. "I have plans to build a prison beyond the city gates."

"Relocating?" Thor asked.

"Well, it seems foolish to house dozens of hardened criminals below the palace. Remember what happened when they got loose? We can hardly afford a repeat of such an event. I will not allow my family to be put in harm's way," Loki said harshly.

Thor looked at his brother, seeing his eyes grow moist. They were both thinking about their mother, dead at the hands of prisoner who had infiltrated the dungeons.

"It is a wise decision," Thor said.

Loki gave him a quick nod. "There is, however, one prisoner who will remain here, close by."

Loki led the way to a cell that held a single inmate. Thor stared at the man, trying to place him. He looked shaggy and unkempt and he lay on his bunk, curled in a ball, rocking himself back and forth.

"Who is he?" Thor asked.

"Why the norn that we captured. The one that had my daughter shot," Loki explained.

Thor's eyes flew open at that. The pathetic shell of a man before him did not resemble the person they had caught a year ago. Thor blanched at the transformation. "What . . . happened to him?"

Loki gave him a slight smile. "He knows what his future will be. I'm afraid the torment of his coming execution is weighing on him."

"Why have you waited so long?" Thor asked. The truth was, Thor had assumed that his brother would have killed the norn immediately for his attempt on Skye's life.

"I still have use for him. Norn, tell me what would happen if Thor were to try to take the throne from me."

"Loki . . . I . . ." Thor began.

"Be still. Hear what he has to say," Loki said sternly.

Thor nodded.

The norn stretched slightly and stood up. His tunic and pants were worn and filthy; his feet were bare. He looked at them for a moment, then nodded, closing his eyes. "Horrible bloodshed, hundreds . . . no, thousands dead. Asgard splinters. The marauders come . . . feasting on the remains. The weapons vault is plundered. Chaos begins."

Thor swallowed hard. He knew that the political system on Asgard was in a precarious situation, but he had no idea how the spark of insurrection could destroy everything.

"That is why I must not allow any dissent in this matter. Do you understand, Thor? Do you see? Sif, Hogun, Fandral . . . they are putting the entire Nine Realms at risk," Loki said earnestly.

"I'll not allow you to harm them. They are my friends," Thor said.

Loki gave him a sad smile. "I know. . . . but there is another option."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- I'm sure you've all guessed at what that third option is!
> 
> I've posted my first story/drabble based on the current season, "Dogsitting". I hope you like it!


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch. 30**

"You spoke of another option," Thor intoned gravely as he entered Loki's private meeting chambers. It had been a full day since the horrible revelations from the norn. Thor had been troubled and slept fitfully. He knew that soon, life would be irrevocably changed and it tore his heart to know that his friends would face the consequences of their actions.

"Another option for what?" Darcy asked. She was seated next to Loki. They had been going over the plans for the upcoming double wedding. Her head was swimming with a myriad of details. Royal intergalactic nuptials were a lot more complicated than she had ever imagined. They had spent three days going over the seating chart for the feast alone. Every time Darcy made a suggestion, Loki would shake his head and go into another long story about how one delegate from one realm had offended another three hundred years ago and as such, they couldn't be seated together in order to avoid a declaration of war.

Loki looked over at Darcy, his mouth set in a grim expression. She was so tender-hearted, the thought of what he must do would surely be distasteful to her. He took a deep breath. "Sif, Hogun, and Fandral have been actively trying to recruit Thor to overthrow me. Luckily, Thor's loyalties lie with me, not our mutual 'friends'." The last word dripped with venom.

"Oh, no, Loki," she said, sympathetically, putting a hand on his arm. More than once, he had spoken of the fact that his friends had betrayed him when Frigga had placed him on the throne during Thor's banishment. It had stung him more than he had cared to admit that the friends he had known for centuries had so quickly abandoned him. Of course, Darcy wasn't completely convinced by Loki's version of events, especially since he did collaborate with the Jotuns to raid the Weapons Vault in the first place. She was well aware of his tendency to edit events to make himself the victim.

"Sending them to the dungeons would benefit no one," Thor said severely.

"Perhaps. But we can hardly have them running around here, causing more havoc. You heard the norn. Civil war on Asgard would be disastrous for all involved." Loki rubbed his temples. He knew he had to tread delicately. If Thor seriously opposed him in his decision to deal with his former friends, Loki wasn't entirely sure that he'd be successful without his adoptive brother's support.

"What other option did you consider?" Thor asked.

"Banishment. I spoke with some representatives from Muspelheim . . . " he began.

"Isn't that fire realm?" Darcy asked. "That sounds horrible."

"Banishment is not supposed to be a vacation, my dear Darcy," Loki said tightly. "There are portions of it that are somewhat habitable," he said dismissively.

"Loki," Thor said, his voice low. "You cannot be serious."

"It's either that or the dungeons. Perhaps you'd prefer execution?" Loki asked acidly.

"I have an idea," Darcy said.

"My dear, I know that you are trying to help," Loki began, but Darcy cut him off.

"When we get married, I'm going to be queen of this realm, right?"

Loki reluctantly nodded, already knowing where her argument was going.

"So, I'll have equal say in the running of the kingdom, correct?" Darcy pressed.

"My dear . . .," Loki said.

Darcy held up a hand. "No 'my dear's. Yes or no?"

Loki gritted his teeth. "Yes. Of course, you will have equal say."

"Then, listen to my idea," she said, her eyes boring into his.

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Very well."

000000

The next morning, Coulson and his entire team was crowded into Loki's private meeting room, along with Jane, Darcy, Thor, Fandral, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg.

Loki waited until everyone was seated around a large table before he stood at the head, hands clasped behind his back. "It has come to my attention that some of my oldest 'friends' have been spreading sedition. Before we begin, I assure you that Thor did not betray your confidence. However, I cannot allow this to continue." He looked pointedly at the Warriors Three and Sif.

"I never . . .," Volstagg began, his ruddy face growing redder by the moment.

Loki held up a hand. "I know that despite our differences, you have been mindful of your family and your allegiance to Asgard and have not promoted these traitorous actions. As such, you will be allowed to remain both on Asgard and in your current position."

Volstagg visibly calmed, letting out a long breath of relief.

"Sif, Fandral, and Hogun, your choice is this. The dungeons or banishment," Loki said.

The three of them tensed, their eyes darting over to Thor. He gave them a pained look. "I am truly sorry, my dear friends. This is not the fate I would have for you, but I see no other way."

"When you were banished to Midgard, we came to rescue you," Sif ground out through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I know, dear Sif. But Asgard will not stand if it is divided against itself," Thor said sadly.

"Banished to where exactly?" Fandral asked suspiciously.

"I suggested Muspelheim, but Darcy intervened on your behalf. She suggested Midgard," Loki said.

"Earth? You're sending them to Earth?" Coulson asked.

"Actually Darcy thought they would be valuable members of your team," Loki admitted.

"My family is on Vanaheim," Hogun said, his lips pressed together in a grim expression.

"Which is why, if you so choose, you may remain there," Loki said, almost gently.

Hogun gave a curt nod. "Vanaheim is my choice."

Sif began to nod thoughtfully. "Son of Coul, would we be welcome to join you in your quest to protect the inhabitants of Midgard?"

Coulson broke out in a wide grin. "Hell yes."

"Then, I am agreed," Sif said.

Loki nodded. "You and Fandral will leave with Coulson's team when they depart Asgard, then. Hogun, you may wait until then to leave for Vanaheim."

Fandral began to smile. "My experience with Midgardian maidens has proved most pleasurable. I can think of no objection."

"I have to introduce Fandral to Maria Hill," Coulson said to May in a low voice, his eyes twinkling.

"She'll eat him alive," May observed. Then after a pause, she added. "Do it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes- I'm back! For those of you following me on tumblr or who've checked out my profile page, you already know that I spent the month of November doing NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). In 22 days, I wrote 50,030 words of original fiction, my first try at writing with all of my own characters and I had a blast!
> 
> For my SkyeWard shippers, you can check out my newest SkyeWard fic "SkyeWard's First Christmas".
> 
> I adore you all. I hope you are all well!


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31**

Planning a royal wedding in only a few months' time put an incredible strain on Darcy. Jane had vaguely agreed to everything she had suggested and Thor just smiled and nodded. It was up to Darcy to negotiate everything with Loki.

The time constraint was Skye's pregnancy. Loki was adamant that he wanted his daughter at his wedding and Skye was just as adamant that she was returning to Earth once the baby was born. So Darcy and Loki had to scramble to get everything in place in time.

And, of course, being the wedding of two royal brothers meant that they had to pull out all the stops. There were over a thousand invited guests as well as their own personal servants and retinues. The entire palace would be filled to the brim and several of the surrounding buildings were going to be repurposed as temporary housing for the guests. It was expected that there would be at least a week of feasting and merriment afterwards. Darcy was feeling more than a little overwhelmed by the whole process. The largest event she had ever planned was a baby shower for a handful of friends.

Darcy was well aware of the strategic value of their wedding. By attending their wedding and publicly supporting Loki and Darcy as the King and Queen of Asgard, the reigning heads of the other realms were also throwing their weight behind Loki if his cousin should ever try to openly oppose him.

Loki had offered to have Darcy's family transported to Asgard for the ceremony, but she had demurred. It was hard enough to balance the delicate temperaments of all of the various heads of state. The last thing she needed to worry about was her own family. As a compromise, Loki had suggested that they have a second ceremony on Earth with Darcy's family. She wondered how he'd get along with her folks and how they'd take the news that she had married a war criminal/king.

000000

Jane felt as though her head was going to split in two as it began to pound the moment she awoke.

Here it was the morning of her wedding and she had never been so hungover in her whole life.

It had all started innocently enough.

Sif had insisted that it was an Asgardian tradition that all the women in a wedding party feast and drink the night before the event, a type of Asgardian bachelorette party. Considering how many centuries Asgardian were married for, they took their bachelorette parties seriously.

Jane, Darcy, Sif, Jemma, May, and Skye all descended on a small tavern near the palace. Loki sent a contingent of guards with them, despite Sif and May both declaring that they were unnecessary. Loki had insisted, pointing out that it would be in his cousin's best interest to delay the wedding and that making off with Loki's bride-to-be was a viable political option. Jane was glad that they were there, since both she and Jemma needed to be physically carried back to the palace.

Jane could get tipsy on half a beer, so she was wary of Asgardian ale. However, a few hours into the carousing she realized that the tankard she was discreetly sipping from was being refilled whenever her back was turned and that she must have drunk more than her fair share by the time she decided to stand on the table and perform a truly horrible rendition of Britney Spears' "Toxic". Jemma was a similar lightweight and began slurring her words within the first hour.

Surprisingly, the ale had little effect on Darcy, who just shrugged and mouthed the words "dorm life" when Jane questioned her. Since she was pregnant, Skye just watched the others with an amused half-grin while sipping a glass of juice, doing her best not laugh in their faces. As expected, both Sif and May seemed largely immune to the strong drink, although May's smile was a bit wider than usual.

After refusing breakfast the next morning, Jane shuffled slowly to the healers, wishing she had done so the night before like Jemma. The biochemist had urged her to go before she went to bed, but Jane had refused. She had been sure that she'd be fine in the morning, which had been been a devastating miscalculation on her part.

Once she entered the healing rooms, an assistant took one look at her and clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "How much did you drink?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe half a tankard? They kept refilling it," she said weakly, blinking from the bright lights.

"Hmmm. Alright. Lie down and hold these healing stones."

Jane complied, lying down on a small bed, trying to relax. Her body began to feel warm all over and soon her brain felt sharper, clearer. Her nausea subsided and she began to feel much better.

Her mind went to her upcoming nuptials, and she bit her lower lip in nervous excitement. She had felt guilty leaving all of the details to Darcy, but she had been focused with Fitzsimmons in trying to recreate a viable working bifrost device. She was confident that that within a few weeks of returning to Earth they would be able to replicate the technology.

Especially if Thor was able to sweet-talk a large arc reactor from Stark.

The only cloud on the horizon was that Eric wasn't there to share her special day. He was like a father to her and not having him at her wedding gnawed at Jane. However, given his elation when he thought Loki was dead, Jane didn't think he'd be able to handle the double wedding.

A few minutes later, the assistant returned to her bedside. "All better?" he asked in a bright, cheery tone.

Jane took a deep breath as she sat up. "Yes. Thanks."

"You are more than welcome. Your friend was in earlier this morning."

"Jemma?"

"No. Dr. Simmons was in last night. Agent May."

Jane grinned a bit. She supposed that May wasn't so invincible after all.

"And Darcy?"

He shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Jane chuckled. "Thanks again. I'd better go get ready for the big day."

"Yes. Congratulations," the assistant said warmly before walking out of the room to attend another patient.

Jane stood, feeling like her old self, her mouth quirking up into a smile. She'd have to convince Thor to snag a few healing stones before they went home.

Now, it was time to get ready for her wedding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Happy Holidays! I most likely won't get a chance to update again until the new year, but I just wanted to take a moment and thank each and every one of you for your encouragement and uplifting words during 2014. I had intended for this story originally to be only five chapters long (the first five chapters of "The Price"), but your kind words spurred me on to write more and more! Thank you so very much!


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch. 32**

Bachelor parties on Asgard were normally raucous celebrations. There were normally held in taverns where ballads were sung of heroic deeds, stories were told of epic adventures, mead was drunk by the barrel, and if one of the members of the wedding party (usually Fandral) slipped off to a quiet corner to sweet-talk a comely serving maid, well . . . everyone just pretended not to notice. (Let's be honest; it was always Fandral.)

However, Thor and Loki's bachelor party was hardly festive.

In fact, it was positively maudlin.

Loki refused to come. He cited a palace full of political allies and enemies for his reason for forgoing the celebration, but Thor could practically smell the lie flowing from his brothers' lips. Despite Thor's best efforts, Loki was adamant about staying at the palace.

Heimdall was still at his post at the Bifrost. Considering the dicey political nature of the upcoming marriage, Loki wanted him watching intently to avert any crisis that could erupt.

Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg were morose during the celebration, upset that this would be one of the last nights the Warriors Three would ever be together. Hogun was never one for merriment, but he was known to recount his fair share of tales of bravery in solidarity with his fellow compatriots. Instead, on that night, he simply sat in a corner, his eyes half-closed as he drank with unheard of abandon. Each bawdy song of valor that Volstagg began ended in weeping as he declared that the Warriors Three were no more. And, most disturbing of all, Fandral completely ignored both of the lovely female servants who were vying for attention as they brought one tankard after another to the group of men.

Coulson and Grant just sat there uncomfortably, barely sipping the ale that Thor had warned them was far too strong for "delicate Midgardian constitutions". Grant had to admit that he was glad that Loki had decided to avoid the party. Considering how uncomfortable Loki made their wedding reception, Grant couldn't imagine enjoying a bachelor party with him in attendance. Coulson cast a critical eye towards Fandral, wondering how he'd integrate into their team once they returned to Earth. He hoped introducing him to Agent Maria Hill might perk him up a bit.

And, wedged in a corner next to an increasingly inebriated Hogun, sat Leo. He didn't want to be there. If he were honest, he would have greatly preferred to have gone to Jane and Darcy's hen party with Jemma. If he were really honest with himself, he'd rather just be off with Jemma. Ever since they realized their feelings for one another, they spent every free moment together. Leo drank a bit of his ale and tried to calculate exactly how long he had to stay before he could scamper off in search of her.

Finally, as the midnight hour grew closer, Thor decided to end the charade. Citing his upcoming nuptials, he faked a yawn and suggested that they all turn in for the night.

"No!" protested Volstagg.

"My friends, we've a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I suggest we retire on the earlier side," Thor said reasonably. He hoped that he'd be able to easily persuade them of the need to return to the palace. He could no longer stomach the morose ramblings of Volstagg or the stony silence of the rest of the group.

"Wait! Wait! I propose a toast," Coulson said, standing with a tankard in his hand. "To Thor, a hero of the Battle of New York. Without his bravery, our world would have been overrun. You've saved countless lives. Thank you for all that you've done for us," and with that, he lifted his mug.

"To Thor!" the rest of the group roared as each man stood in solidarity.

Coulson downed his tankard to Thor's amused expression. Then, he threw it to the ground and chuckled as it broke. "I've always wanted to do that! Another!" he cried. He had read a report from a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who had interviewed all of the Puente Antiguo residents who had come into contact with Thor and noted how Thor had reacted to coffee. He was glad he finally got to try it out in a real Asgardian tavern.

Thor laughed, shaking his head. It was going to turn out to be a long night after all.

000000

Loki had no desire to spend a night carousing with Thor and his friends, considering that both Hogun and Fandral had actively plotted his downfall, and that he had actually killed Coulson (the fact that it didn't stick notwithstanding). Loki was sure that the only reason Volstagg didn't try to overthrow him as well was that he had close ties with his family on Asgard and didn't want to risk losing them. He barely remembered the male scientist's name. As for Grant, . . . . . well, Loki had to admit he wasn't particularly close to his son-in-law. Grant's rocky past with his own father made his relationship with Loki tricky at best. Add to that the fact that Loki had invaded Earth and they were lucky that they were somewhat civil to one another.

And Thor was . . . Thor. Even after everything they'd been through, Loki knew that Thor forgave him. He'd actually been surprisingly helpful in the weeks leading up to the weddings, giving Loki advice on different dignitaries. While Loki had always prided himself as being a consummate diplomat, he was also acutely aware that people just seemed to like Thor better. They gravitated towards his warm, friendly, open demeanor. Loki could be suave; he could be charming if need be. But he could never quite pull off "friendly".

He stretched, rubbing his eyes a bit as he looked over one more trade agreement. Most of the delegates sent to the wedding were determined to take advantage of the trip in order to finish up any pending diplomatic business. He knew he should retire, but he wanted to try and finish up just one document. He missed Darcy, although he was sure that she was enjoying herself immensely. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her. It wasn't until he met her that he realized how much of his life had been marked by loneliness. His "friends", it turned out, were really just Thor's friends. And while he had his share of romantic liaisons over the years, he was never quite sure if they weren't just settling for second best, dallying with him when they'd rather be with Thor.

But Darcy was different. When she looked at him, it was as though he were the only person in the room. And while she was friendly with Thor, it was obvious that her attention was focused solely on Loki.

For Loki, she was an answer to a prayer he had never consciously uttered.

Briefly, he wondered if that was what Odin had with Frigga. For a moment, he felt like he understood his adoptive father like he never had before. Odin's crazed grief and lust for vengeance after Frigga's death finally seemed understandable. How would Loki react if Darcy were taken from him? He shuddered at the thought.

Loki looked down again at the document, but the swirling script and flowery prose began to give him a headache as his eyes began to water. "Enough," he said as he placed it in a pile on the large wooden desk. He stood and straightened, taking a deep breath. It was time to go to bed. Tomorrow, he and Darcy were to be wed and they would never be apart again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Hi! I've missed you all! I hope you had an amazing holiday season!


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch. 33**

Skye groaned as she rolled out of bed on the day of the royal wedding. She was nearly due and everything was swollen and everything felt awkward. Her bladder was the size of a walnut and she had to visit the bathroom at least once an hour, waking up several times during the night.

She looked over at Grant, sprawled across the bed, snoring softly. He got in during the early morning hours and when she had asked him how the night went, he said, “It was epic,” before collapsing on the bed, without even taking off his shoes. Skye had scrambled across the bed to undo the laces of his heavy leather Asgardian boots and drop them off the side of the bed, but gave up after that, racing to the bathroom once again before she could fall asleep.

She had enjoyed the bachelorette party. It was odd to be the only one sober one in the group, although she noticed that Darcy held her liquor well. Halfway through the night, May began telling stories of her first missions with Coulson, and Skye’s sides still hurt from laughing so hard.

She noticed that May and Sif got along well and she was sure that May would enjoy having another skilled operative on the team. It had felt a bit weird when Darcy had suggested that the team adopt Fandral and Sif like a bunch of stray cats, but the more Skye thought about it, the more sense it made. Jane was planning on transferring permanently to the team, which made FitzSimmons overjoyed. And, adding Thor, Fandral, and Sif to the team meant that they’d be able to handle everything and everyone that came their way.

And then there was Skye herself.

In the last six months, her skills had expanded rapidly under Loki’s tutelage. She went from being able to recreate doppelgangers of Grant to creating anything her mind could think of. Loki had been consistently impressed by her impeccably rendered illusions. Once, he spent ten minutes arguing with an illusionary Thor she had created, never suspecting that it was her creation.

After that stunt, Loki implored that she stay on Asgard, but she declined. She insisted that she and Grant wanted to return to Earth to raise their daughter. She told Loki that he was welcome to visit whenever he wanted, but that they were going to live out their lives, however short, on Earth.

Skye knew that Grant was unhappy on Asgard. He tried to hide it. He’d come home every evening with stories about the new recruits or how training went and he’d put on a brave face. He’d talk excitedly about the baby, about starting their future together. But Skye was his wife and she knew he longed to be back on Earth.

She looked forward to being back on Earth, too. She truly loved Asgard and this second visit had been a lot easier than her first, but it wasn’t home. She and Grant were still trying to figure out the logistics of having a baby on the Bus. She suggested taking a six month sabbatical, but Grant didn’t think that was enough time. And he was adamant that he didn’t want to raise his child on a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle.

000000

Skye got up quietly so as not to wake Grant. She shrugged on a warm robe over her dressing gown and went to the bathroom. After she was done, she pulled on a cord to summon a servant. She waited at the door, flinging it open at the first knock so as not to waken Grant.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” the young maid said, bowing deeply. Skye sighed. She had given up on getting the servants to call her Skye.

“Could I have some breakfast, please? Something light? Perhaps some bread and a little juice?” Skye rubbed her belly absentmindedly. She was never really that hungry nowadays, but she knew she needed to eat.

“Yes. Right away,” the young lady dipped her head respectfully and turned to go.

“Thanks,” Skye said. She had gotten in the habit of having breakfast with Grant in their room. Since most of their meals were in the great hall with Loki, Darcy, Thor, Jane and the rest of their team, Grant suggested that they have breakfasts alone together as a couple.

For the last few months he had fussed over her at breakfast time, insisting that she consume every single morsel of her apple and berry porridge in the morning. She never really liked the taste of apples, but to appease him, she tried to eat it. After the first few days of choking down the vile food, she began to throw the porridge away when his back was turned. As her illusions grew more powerful, she would simply wave her hand over the bowl and it would appear as though she had eaten every bite. She had no idea why it mattered so much that she clean her plate at breakfast-time, but she wanted to please Grant and so she went along with pretending to eat it. He always seemed so happy when she showed him the “empty” bowl, so it seemed a harmless deception.

Grant roused in the bed behind her, groaning. “What is in that ale?” he moaned a bit as he sat up slowly, looking a bit green.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Skye asked gently. “You could go to the healers. I’m sure they know how to deal with Asgardian hangovers.”

“No!” he snapped, his fingers clenching the bedsheets. “I’m not some weakling!”

Skye took a deep breath. The Berserker rage still haunted Grant and combined with his tumultuous childhood, he struggled to keep temper in check. At times, Skye could see it practically bubble under the surface as he did his best to tamp it down.

“No, you’re not,” she said in a soothing tone. “But, there’s nothing wrong with getting some help when you’re not feeling well.” She smiled at him. “You can’t be expected to drink them under the table. You’re not an Asgardian.”

“Not yet,” he said softly, looking down at his bare feet.

“What?” she asked, head cocked to the side.

“Nothing,” he said as he stood. “I’ll get washed up. Did you order breakfast already?”

“Just some for myself. Do you want me to order you something?”

“Yeah. Dry toast. A pitcher of water,” he said as he started towards the bathroom. “Don’t forget to order the porridge for yourself,” he called over his shoulder before he left the room.

Skye rolled her eyes. She had no idea why that man was so obsessed with her breakfast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- Any guesses why Grant is so obsessed with Skye’s breakfast?


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch. 34**

Skye called the servant back once again and dutifully amended their breakfast order. She waited patiently while Grant was in the restroom, squirming in her overstuffed leather chair. Her back was killing her and she'd been plagued by Braxton-Hicks contractions throughout the night. According to the healers, she was still three weeks away from delivering, but the false labor pains kept happening more and more frequently.

As Grant emerged from the bathroom, his hair wet from the shower, a large towel slung around his waist, Skye sucked in a noisy breath. Despite his hangover, he looked good. More than good, actually. The sight of him there sent her pulse racing. She mentally calculated if they had enough time before the servants came back for breakfast, but shook her head. Maybe after breakfast, they could spend some "quality time" together.

"Did you order the breakfast?" Grant asked as he started to get dressed, much to Skye's disappointment.

"Yeah. It should be here in a few minutes," Skye replied.

He nodded, fiddling with his black leather tunic. "Look, I know it's a pain, but I just want you to stay healthy. For the baby."

Skye rolled her eyes. "I know. I know."

There was a soft knock at the door. Grant crossed the room and got the tray from the maid, thanking the servant. Skye grinned. She loved how thoughtful he was around all of the servants who worked at the palace. He never seemed to take them for granted.

He brought the tray around to the table next to Skye's chair, clearing away a few things to make space for her porridge and juice. He set the pitcher of cool water and his goblet to one side as well as his toast. He poured some water for himself and sat down next to Skye. "Make sure to finish the porridge," he reminded her.

"Yeah," Skye said softly. She gave him a big smile and dove her spoon into the steaming bowl, trying not to show any disgust.

She began to stir the porridge and then made a point of eating a large spoonful. Grant beamed as he took a large swig of water. Skye delicately shuddered in disgust as she choked down what was in her mouth. Then, she had an idea.

"Grant, could you please get me my lap robe? I'm freezing. I think I left it in the other room," she said, waving towards the sitting room on the other side of their enormous chamber.

"Sure. Do you want me to start a fire in the fireplace?" He wiped his mouth and began to stand.

"Yeah, I would. Thanks," Skye replied, shivering a bit for effect.

As soon as Grant's back was turned, Skye summoned her will and had the porridge appear to vanish, leaving a clean bowl in its place.

Only, she didn't count on Grant turning right back around to ask another question.

"What about . . . ?" he began, then stopped abruptly. "How did you finish your porridge so quickly? It was full a second ago."

"I . . . I was hungry."

He strode over to table, grabbing the bowl. His eyes widened as the illusion dissipated at his touch and it was full again.

"What were you trying to pull, Skye?" he snarled.

"I just . . . I don't really like it. So, I just . . . you know . . . make it look like I've eaten it all," Skye said. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but you kept making such a fuss."

Grant paled as he looked at her intently. He grabbed by the shoulders, his faces inches from hers, his eyes wild. "Tell me this is the first time you did this. Please, just tell me this was the first time."

Skye squirmed under his intent gaze, completely lost as to why Grant was so distraught. "Sweetie, I said I was sorry."

Grant let go of her, backing away, shaking his head, sorrow filling every word.

"You've ruined everything. Everything."

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch. 35**

"What . . . what do you mean, that I ruined everything?" Skye asked, rearing her head back in confusion.

Grant sat down heavily on a nearby chair, his head in his hands. "Oh no . . . Loki's gonna flip when he finds out. I just . . ."

"Loki?" Skye interrupted. "Why would my dad care whether or not I eat all my breakfast?" Skye asked, fidgeting in her chair as another cramp seized her lower back. She bit her lower lip and rode out the brief wave of pain while attempting to piece together what was happening. It wasn't like apple and berry porridge was a special family recipe or anything. She couldn't see why it mattered at all.

And then, as the pain subsided, something began to buzz in the back of her brain.  _Apples. Something about apples._

She remembered Darcy confessing the night before that the reason the Asgardian ale wasn't having any effect on her was because she had already had one of Lady Idunn's apples, granting her the long life and strength of an Asgardian. Loki had insisted that Darcy eat it as soon as they were engaged, fearful that something might happen to her before the wedding.

Skye also remembered Loki suggesting that she have one also, more than a year ago.

And Skye had clearly refused.

Her eyes flew open and she scrambled out of her seat as quickly as she could given her present state. "Grant . . . what did you put in that porridge?"

She hoped that she was wrong.

She prayed that she was wrong.

Because the alternative was just too horrible to contemplate.

He looked up at her, his eyes shiny, his voice breaking. "It was the only way. Don't you see? I could keep us safe. I could keep my family safe. If I were stronger, faster, lived longer, . . . we were both going to be safe."

Skye began to pant shakily as her emotions warred inside of her. "So, so what . . . you . . . you tricked me? You were going to force me to become like them! And you knew . . . you knew I wouldn't want it. But you were just going to bulldoze right over me." She felt sick to her stomach as the familiar sense of betrayal washed over her. She had gotten used to Loki trying to deceive her, always finding an excuse to justify his underhanded actions. But to have Grant, her husband do the same thing . . . well, that shook her to her core.

Grant put up hands to mollify her. The look of pain on Skye's face killed him. He had to make things right. He had to convince that it was the only way. "No . . . that's not it. You got shot. You got shot and my world ended. And then, you came back to me. I promised myself . . . I promised myself, no matter what, I was never going to lose you again. But then, I kept losing you. First, when Loki took you a year ago. And now, with your powers . . . you're so far beyond me. But, I was going to be strong. I was going to be able to protect you. Protect our daughter."

"So you did this for us?" Skye looked down, cradling her swollen belly.

Grant smiled as hope flared across his face. "Yes." Maybe, just maybe there was a way out of this. Maybe, he could make her see that he was doing it for them.

Skye shook her head, giving him a sad smile. "I know you, Grant. And as much as you try to justify this, you did this for you, too. So that you wouldn't feel weak. So that you wouldn't feel powerless. And you dragged me along with you." Her words were soft, gentle even, but somehow that made them sting that much more.

Grant winced at the truth in her words. "Loki said it was twinned magic. That we both had to eat the apples or the spell would fail," Grant admitted. "I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"So, how was this supposed to end, Grant? Where's the happily ever after in this tale? How am I ever supposed to trust you again? You say that you don't want to lose me. How was this deception supposed to help that?"

"What are you saying?" Grant asked slowly. "Are you . . . Are you leaving me?" That what his father used to threaten. Every argument ended in an ultimatum.  _Do what I say or I'm gone_.

He knew it was too good to be true. Being married to Skye. Having a baby. Starting a family together. He knew deep down in his heart that he was never meant to have a good life. He was too damaged, too broken to ever get to have the kind of life he longed for.

And now, it was over.

Skye was going to leave him. She was going to take his daughter and he was going to be left with nothing. Worse than nothing. He would be left with a piece of his heart missing, a piece of his soul torn out.

Skye stared at Grant and shook her head at the stricken look on his face. "No . . . You still don't get it. Whatever happened to you in the past, whatever pain your family put you through, I'm not like that. I don't run away when things get tough. I chose you. I still choose you. I will always choose you. Through the good and the bad. But Grant, you were the one person I could rely on. After all the times my dad lied to me, manipulated me, you were the one I could count on. You were my rock. You were my strength. It was us against the world. And now . . . I don't know how we're going to rebuild that trust. Maybe . . . maybe you could try by being honest with me."

"Honest?"

"You hate it here. You've hated every moment. And all you do is try to hide it from me. You won't let me in. You never let me in."

"I can't." Grant looked down, not able to meet her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because if you knew the real me . . . . if you knew what my past was really like . . .," Grant shuddered, staring at his hands. The hands that he used to push his little brother down a well. The hands that he used to hit Tommy so that Christian would leave Grant alone. "Skye, it's messy and cruel and bitter and I don't ever want you see what that's like."

"So, then . . . I'll . . . I'll never get to see who you really are?" Skye nearly growled in frustration. Didn't he see that he was the one pushing her away?

Grant looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "I'm the man who loves you. I do love you, Skye. That's always been true."

"I know you do. And I love you. But . . . that's not enough. If you can't trust me and I can't trust you . . ." Skye trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

And then, another wave of pain hit her so hard that she had to sit down with a thud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Any guesses about what's up next?


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch. 36**

Grant leapt out of his seat and rushed forward. "Skye, what is it?" Her face was contorted in pain and she was gripping the arms of her chair as though they were her only lifeline.

She had no words, gritting her teeth, trying to hold on as the pain felt like it was dragging her under. Then, slowly, the pain began to recede and she felt like she could talk again. "I think . . . I think it's time."

"For the baby?" Grant asked.

"No. The bus." Skye rolled her eyes. "Of course, the baby."

"But you're not due for another three weeks!" His mind began to race, going back to all of their sessions with the healers.

"Trying telling that to her." Skye waved at her belly.

"Okay. Okay. When was the last contraction? I mean, before this one." He remembered that they were supposed to monitor the time between each one to know how far along Skye was.

"I don't know. Fifteen, ten minutes?"

"Well, was it fifteen or ten?" Grant asked anxiously. "We need to know."

"No clocks," Skye said, gesturing to the elaborately decorated room around them.

"Let's go to the healers. Can you walk?" Grant asked.

Skye's mouth quirked into a grin. "What are you going to do? Carry me if I can't?"

"I would," Grant said firmly.

Skye felt her eyes mist over at the sentiment. "I know you would."

"Skye, I am so sorry." A wave of shame came over Grant. What had he been thinking? The truth was, he hadn't. He just focused on his goal, getting Skye to eat all of the apple to extend her life.  _To make me strong_ , Grant silently admitted to himself. He hadn't wanted to take the time and really think what his actions meant to Skye, what they meant to their relationship.

She nodded. "I know. Let's just get through this first. And then, . . . we'll talk."

 _We'll talk._ Grant stiffened. He knew nothing good ever came of those types of talks. "Let's go."

Skye got up slowly, leaning a bit on Grant as she did.

00000

An hour later, the head healer shook her head slowly at the holographic display over Skye. The patient was lying on the examination table, a worried look on her face.

"All in all, things look good. Both mother and baby are healthy and are showing no signs of acute distress," the healer said with a small smile to both Skye and Grant.

" _But_  . . . there feels like there's a  _but_  in there somewhere," Skye said, her eyes narrowing. She knew that all the healers were a bit jumpy around her. Her case was unusual and being the daughter of the reigning king made them nervous about any type of misstep. It had been slightly annoying during her earlier examinations. Now, it was downright infuriating.

Or maybe that was the gut-wrenching pain.

"However . . ." the healer began gently. "When we tried to administer a standard painkiller earlier, both your blood pressure and that of the baby went down into dangerous levels."

"What does that mean?" Grant asked. During their time in the healing rooms, he'd seen Skye go through six more contractions. They were down to about seven minutes apart and he winced when he remembered how agonizing they seemed. Seeing her in pain was more than he could handle. He'd do anything to help her.

"It means that given the differences in biology, it would be unwise to give Skye any more until we are closer to delivery," the head healer said as delicately as she could. It cost her a lot to admit that even with the advances in Asgardian medical science, treating Skye was inherently risky. The slightest misstep could mean the loss of both the mother and the baby.

"How close?" Skye asked sharply.

"When contractions are about two minutes apart?" the healer offered. She knew that by then, they would be close enough to delivery that the benefits of pain relief would outweigh any potential risks.

"And how long will that take?" Grant asked.

"She is progressing nicely. It's hard to estimate, as we have never had to treat someone who was half-Jotun and half-Midgardian. Our best estimate is that it could be five hours. It might be more."

"I'm going to miss the wedding!" Skye said, her eyes flying open. "I totally forgot. It's in four hours."

"Oh, yes," the head healer said emphatically. She was hardly surprised at that.

"Please inform Loki about his daughter," Grant said to one of the assistants that was hovering around. They hadn't wanted to bother Loki earlier, but since it looked like they were going to miss the wedding, he at least deserved a heads up. "Maybe they can postpone the wedding."

"No, they can't!" Skye shouted. "There are people from all the Realms here. It has to be today. Poor Darcy! She's been working for weeks. They did everything they could to have it before the baby came."

"We did warn the King that this was a possibility," the head healer said defensively.

"It's fine. There's nothing we can do," Grant said. It was so like Skye to be in some of the worst pain of her life and still be concerned about her father.

"Could we slow down the labor somehow? Maybe until after the wedding?" Skye asked desperately.

"Your devotion to your father is admirable, but no, there isn't. The baby is ready to come today. It would be unwise to do anything that would delay or jeopardize that," the healer said. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The baby was well-developed and the delivery should be a standard one, but there was a lot riding on it. The healer knew that the slightest hiccup could result in her spending the rest of her life in the dungeons. She wasn't about to let that happen. Both mother and baby were going to come out of this healthy and safe. She wasn't going to even entertain the thought of any other outcome.

"So, what can we do for the pain?" Grant asked. "Those contractions are horrible."

"And I'm afraid that they will only grow more intense and closer together as the day wears on," the head healer sighed a bit. "We did go over some breathing exercises a few months ago, do you remember them?"

"Yes," Skye said. They were helpful, but hardly as good as they had seemed in theory.

"Also, distraction can help. Focusing on something other than the pain," the healer suggested. This was the downside of delaying pain relief. Having a member of the royal family endure intense pain was not something that any healer would hope for. However, she had to focus on the goal of a safe delivery.

"I can't imagine anything that could take my mind off of this," Skye said as he pointed to her abdomen.

Grant looked down at his wife. He grimaced at the thought of what he needed to do. "I can." He looked around the room, full of healers and attendants. "Could we . . . could we get a little privacy?"

The head healer nodded. "The displays will sound if we are needed."

As the medical staff filed away, Skye looked at Grant. "So, what's going to take my mind off all of this?"

Grant gave a heavy sigh. "The truth."

  
  



	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of past childhood abuse. Also, this backstory does deviate from canon.

 

**Ch. 37**

“What do you mean?” Skye asked.

“Maybe . . . maybe it’ll take your mind off of all . . . this . . .,” Grant said as he waved to the holographic monitor.

“The truth about what?”

Grant bit the inside of his lip. “My past. My childhood.”

Skye sat up a bit straighter in bed. “I’d like that. If you  . . . if you feel up to telling me.”

Grant grabbed a seat and pulled it next to Skye’s bed. He reached out and took ahold of her hand. “You that  . . . it . . . it wasn’t good.”

“Alright . . .”

He gritted his teeth. “There’s a reason none of my family was at the wedding.”

“Grant . . . . it’s okay. You can tell me anything.”

“My dad. He got angry. A lot.”

“Okay . . .”

Grant pushed himself to go on. “He . . . he’d yell. Throw things. And worse than that.”

Skye looked at Grant with widened eyes. She could tell that each word, each syllable cost him dearly. She squeezed his hand. “Grant . . . you don’t . . . you don’t have to. I know how hard it is to dredge up the past. It’s not as if my own childhood was all puppies and rainbows. When you met me, I was living in a van.”

Grant shook his head. “No. I need to. I need to tell you. You’re right. You need to know the real me.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as the memories came flooding back. “My older brother, Christian,  . . . he was bigger and stronger than I was. He’d tease me, hassle me every day. He learned it from my dad. Christian would shove me, push me. Hit me. But, worst of all, he made me go after our little brother, Tommy. I . . . I told you about the . . . the well.”

“Yes,” she prompted.

“That . . . that wasn’t the worst of it.”

“What do you mean?” Skye asked, bunching up the light blanket with her fist.

“Christian was gone one summer . . . got sent away to a summer camp. And I . . .” Grant gritted his teeth, not wanting to let the words out, not wanting to go any deeper. He took a shaky breath and forced himself to go on. “I kept on bullying Tommy, even without Christian there to force me. It made me feel strong, it made me feel powerful . . . picking on him, tormenting him.”

Shame filled him as he finally said the words out loud. “One afternoon, we were home alone. I don’t even remember what I was saying, what I was going after him about. We were at the top of the stairs and I got angry and I  . . . I pushed him. He fell down to the landing and I . . . I froze. He started crying and screaming in pain and I remember looking at my hands, seeing what I’d done to him. I . . . called for an ambulance. Skye, I broke his arm in three places. At the hospital . . . my dad was so furious. He chewed me out and when we got home, he . . . he . . .” Grant shuddered at the memory of his father’s cruelty. “The funny thing is I don’t think he cared what happened to Tommy. He just didn’t like the way the ER staff looked at him. How they all thought he had done it.”

“Oh, Grant,” Skye said.

Grant held up a hand. He couldn’t stand the kindness, the pity in her voice. He didn’t deserve it. “Skye . . . I could have killed Tommy. Broken his neck.” He scratched the back of his neck, not looking her in the eyes. “I’ve always hated feeling weak, feeling powerless. If I had been stronger, maybe I could have stood up to Christian, maybe I could have stood up to my old man. Maybe I could have protected Tommy.”

He took a deep breath, diving in. “You’re right. I hated it here. I hated that the Asgardians are so much stronger and faster than I am. I hated always feeling a step behind them. When Loki, . . .”

“I knew it! I knew that he was behind that apple,” Skye declared, interrupting him.

Grant forged ahead. “When Loki promised that I could be strong, like an Asgardian, as long as I got you to eat the other apple, I didn’t hesitate. Not for a moment. All that matter to me was feeling powerful. Feeling in control. I didn’t consider what you wanted for a second. Ever since . . . ever since you got shot, protecting you is all I can think about. But . . .” his voice broke. “ . . . how can I do that? How can I make sure you’re safe? I can’t go up against the greenest recruit here. All my S.H.I.E.L.D. training and I can’t save you.”

Grant looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, Skye. I want to be a better person . . . but after what I’ve done . . . maybe . . . maybe I don’t have it in me.”

Skye laced her fingers in his, holding on tightly. “Hey! Don’t talk like that! How many times have you saved me? You jumped out of a plane to save Jemma. You watched out for Leo on your mission together. You took on the Berserker rage and conquered it.”

Grant shook his head. “I’ve hardly conquered it.”

“Still . . . look, I’m glad you told me. I only ever wanted you to be honest with me. We both . . . we both need to heal from our pasts. We both need forgiveness for things that we’ve done. Remember that whole episode with Miles?”

Grant stiffened. “I prefer to pretend that never happened.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Me, too, honey. Me too. The point is . . . we’ve all done things we regret. We can’t change our pasts. But, if we’re honest right now . . . completely honest with each other . . . we can have an amazing future together. And this little girl . . .” Skye cradled her belly. “ . . . she deserves that. That’s the kind of family we’re going to forge. Together. We can do this. I know we can. So . . . no more lying . . . no more deception. Okay?”

Grant kissed her gently. “Okay. I don’t deserve you.”

Skye smiled. “Let’s be glad that we don’t get what we deserve. Let’s just take our blessings when they come.”

Grant looked at Skye and he felt the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders. He had no idea what a heavy burden he’d been carrying for so long.

He felt free.

He felt blessed.

And, as he looked at his wife, he felt gratitude. His life could have taken a different course. He could have ended up like Christian, like his father.

He squeezed her hand tightly. “Yes, let’s take them.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch. 38**

Skye and Grant had a few moments of peace together before Loki strode into the room with Darcy at his heels and a look of distress on his face. They were both dressed in their wedding clothes. He was wearing a version of his ceremonial uniform, golden armor and green leather complete with a helmet with long curving horns. Darcy was wearing a long, flowing white gown with a draped neckline, her hair pinned up with ringlets framing her face.

Loki raced to her bedside, setting down his helmet. "My dear, we came as soon as we were told."

"Oh," Skye said, her normally cheerful disposition notably missing.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not liking her tone.

"Grant told me what you did. With the apple."

Loki's eyes widened. "My dear, I . . . I was just -"

Skye cut him off. "After everything we've been through, I was just beginning to trust you again and then you pull something like that." As much as she hated to admit it, Loki's deception hurt her more than she thought it would. They had spent nearly half a year together, side by side, as he taught her to harness her powers. She had grown to care and even love him as her father. Having him try and trick her once again made it feel like they were back to square one, that all the work they had done in building their relationship was for nothing.

"What did he do now?" Darcy asked, her arms crossed in front of her as she glared at her future husband. She knew that having a good relationship with Skye was important to Loki, but she also knew that he also had a penchant for justifying his actions when he thought the goal was a worthy one.

"He convinced Grant to give me one of those Asgardian apples, to hide it in my food."

"Loki!" Darcy declared.  _No wonder she's so upset,_  Darcy thought.  _I'd be furious if he tried that on me._

"I've an explanation," he protested.

"It had better be a good one," Skye said.

Loki took a deep breath. "When I first saw you, you were badly injured. Closer to death than even your Coulson knew. And then, I found out you were my daughter, my only child. I . . .," he paused. "I have always been a selfish person. Even with as much as I cared for your mother, I chose to look after myself rather than bring her to Asgard. But, when I found out about you . . . about how my actions affected you . . ." He bit his lower lip. "You should have grown up here at the palace. Surrounded by family who adored you. Given every luxury. But, you missed out on all that because of me. Because of my selfishness."

"You think yourself young. That you have your whole life spread out before you. But, you have at best, seventy, perhaps eighty years left." He bit his lower lip as tears began to well in his eyes. "That's . . . . that's not enough time." His voice broke. "Not nearly enough. You are my only child and fate has cheated us of so much time together. I couldn't bear to lose you all over again."

"That's not your choice to make," Skye said, not unkindly. She knew his perception of time was different than hers. Eighty years seemed like forever to her. But for him, it must feel like a blink of an eye.

"I know . . . I know. I keep mucking things up, don't I?" He ran a shaky hand through hair.

"You can't force me to become like you."

"I know." Loki looked down at his hands, absentmindedly rubbing them together.

All of a sudden, Skye squeezed her eyes shut, steeling herself against an intense wave of pain. She clutched Grant's hand so tightly that she feared she would break it. He was her rock, helping her count down and breathe through the contraction.

Once she had recovered, she noticed how agitated Loki seemed.

"Have you not been offered any pain relief?" he asked sharply, looking around for the healers.

"I had some earlier, but they said it's too risky. To both me and the baby." Skye began to doubt how many much more she'd be able to take.

Loki nodded. "Right then. We'll have to try something else. I'm not having you suffer through the next several hours."

"Try what?" Grant asked suspiciously.

"It's a type of . . . I suppose you could call it hypnosis. It helps the subject relax and diminishes the perception of pain," Loki explained.

"I'm not having you mess around with her brain. I heard about what you did to Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton," Grant said, balling up his hands into fists without realizing. "I know how wrecked Agent Barton was afterwards."

Loki pressed his lips together in a grim expression. "That was with the scepter. This type of hypnosis is only possible with the subject's full cooperation."

"I don't like it," Grant growled.

"Hey, that's not your call to make. Did you see how much pain she was in?" Darcy said to Ward. She turned to Skye. "Dude, Skye, you're a lot tougher than me. I get cramps and I take off a week off of work," she quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

"If you can help me . . . make me feel better, I'm in," Skye declared to Loki.

"Won't you miss your wedding if you're here helping Skye? You've been planning it for weeks," Grant pointed out.

Loki turned to Darcy, an apologetic look on his face. "My dear . . ."

Darcy held up a hand. "It's fine. It's fine. Just make sure I get some wedding cake afterwards. That's all I care about," she said good-naturedly.

"So, you're alright that we'll miss the wedding?" Loki asked. He was once again struck by how much he loved her. He knew exactly how much work she had put into this event and yet she was ready to give it all up to help Skye. He was more than taken aback by how blessed he was. She was far better than he ever deserved.

"Sure. The most important thing is that we're here for Skye. She's your daughter. I guess, our daughter pretty soon," Darcy gave Skye a wink. "And it's not like we can be in two places at once."

A smile spread across Skye's face. "Actually, there is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Any guesses as to what Skye's plan will be?
> 
> As always, thank you for your comments and reviews! They are definitely the fuel that motivates me. I really appreciate your encouragement!


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch. 39**

"What a clever girl," Loki said, his smile matching Skye's.

"So, you could do it, right?" Skye asked. She leaned forward a bit, glad to have thought of a compromise.

"I most certainly could," Loki said, smoothing down his clothing. He walked over to doorway where a guard was stationed. He spoke quietly to the man before the guard nodded and left.

"Do what?" Grant asked once he returned to Skye's bedside.

"We shall be in two places at once. The wedding will go on as planned and our doppelgangers will stand in for us while Darcy and I stay here with Skye," Loki explained smoothly. "Illusions are my speciality after all."

"Oh, that's a great idea," Darcy said excitedly. Then, her brow furrowed. "Wait, is it still, like, a legal wedding if we're not there? 'Cause I told you, I'm not shacking up with you."

Loki's grin broadened as he took both of her hands in his. "My dear, I am the king of Asgard. The wedding is just for show. I could quite simply say, 'I, Loki, take you, Darcy, as my wife', and vice versa and that would be that." He squeezed her hands. "The ceremony is performed to simply have an excuse for a feast later on," he replied airily.

"I still don't like the idea of you hypnotizing Skye," Grant protested.

Loki gave Darcy's hands another squeeze before dropping them and turning to Grant. "My dear son, I know that you love my daughter and that you only want the best for her, so seeing her go through unnecessary pain must be very difficult for you," Loki said.

"Sure."

"Well, we have the opportunity to lessen that pain. If, after all I have done, Skye can still put her trust in me, I would ask the same from you. For all of my faults, you must know that I would never knowingly harm my daughter," Loki said.

Grant shook his head. "Fine. You're right. I don't want her to suffer any more."

"Quite right." Loki smiled at Skye. "Well, it'll be a bit tricky, helping you through these birthing contractions as well as maintaining our doppelgangers. It will require a great deal of focus and skill. Lucky for you, I've years of practice."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "There you go, guys. My humble husband-to-be."

"I may not be humble, but I have many other fine qualities to make up for it," Loki replied, giving her a wink.

"That you do," Darcy said, giving Loki a quick kiss. "Alright, let's focus on Skye. What should Grant and I do while you're working on helping her out?"

"Well, Grant, Skye does derive great comfort from you being here, so if you can hold her hand during the contractions, it will help to ground her and help her to concentrate."

Grant nodded as he unconsciously wiggled the fingers on his right hand. He'd never admit it, but Skye's grip had been far stronger than he would have imagined as she went through the contractions. She'd hadn't broken anything, but she had gotten a lot closer to it than Grant had thought possible. But, if holding her hand helped her in any way, he'd do it, despite any pain.

She was always there for for him; he'd be there for her.

Loki turned to Darcy. "And as for you, my dear, I must admit having you here with me would help me greatly." As confident as he tried to be in his abilities to both help Skye and to trick thousands of guests into believing he and Darcy were at the ceremony, having her nearby provided a much needed extra source of strength. He relied on her as he had never relied on anyone else.

"Anything for my guy," Darcy said.

00000

"As the covenant of marriage has been freely declared and attested to by these witnesses, I name King Loki and Queen Darcy as joined together in eternal union."

Darcy looked at the holographic depiction of her wedding projected from the monitor that one of the healers had brought in. It was eerie to see an illusion of herself marry an illusion of Loki in front of thousands of people. Other than the healers and a few select servants, only Thor and Jane knew about the deception. The Chief Magistrate officiating the ceremony beamed down at them, completely unaware that they weren't actually there.

All in all, it had gone off without a hitch. Her doppelganger was spot on. She had pushed Loki to "Photoshop" it a bit, to change a few "flaws" that always bothered her, but he resisted. "You are completely lovely just as you are," he had told her. "I would never change a single thing about you."

She sniffled a bit as a tear ran down her face. She was married. To Loki. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around it. They had spent months in a kind of dance, going back and forth, but all that was over.

He was her husband. She was his wife.

For at least the next four or five thousand years. The enormity of it made it a bit hard to breathe.

She looked over at him. She could see the sweat beading on his brow as he focused on helping Skye navigate the increasingly intense contractions as well as maintaining the illusions that were presently being congratulated on being newlyweds in the Great Hall. His voice weaved a calming web over Skye as she concentrated on his voice, banishing the pain that threatened to engulf her. Despite the calm he was trying to project, Darcy could sense his weariness.

Grant was by Skye's side, staring intently at her, clutching her hand, whispering soothing words to her. Darcy hoped he appreciated all that Loki was doing for Skye. She knew that Loki had his flaws. But, in his own way, he was pushing for redemption, trying to make up for what he had done in his past. He was still going to falter. He was still going to fall short of the mark.

But then again, everyone does.

What matters is what they do afterwards.

00000

Hours later, after the wedding had ended and halfway through the feasting, a contingent of healers flew into the room.

"We'll take over now," the head healer said smoothly, looking up at the lighted displays hovering over Skye.

"So that means . . . ." Skye began, excitement in her voice.

"The baby will arrive soon. We can now administer traditional pain relief without needing His Majesty's intervention any longer," she said.

"Oh, thank goodness," Loki declared in a rush. As Skye shot him a glance, he winced a bit. "I must admit, maintaining both the illusions and focusing on helping you have proven a bit of a strain. I was concerned that I might not be able to keep it up much longer."

"Well, Your Majesty, I can officially relieve you," the head healer said kindly.

Reluctantly, Loki stood up from Skye's bedside, relinquishing his spot to the healer. He walked over to Darcy and held her, sagging a bit in her arms from sheer exhaustion, hoping that Skye didn't notice.

"Now, are you ready to become parents?" the head healer asked Grant and Skye.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Next up, a baby!


	40. Chapter 40

**Ch. 40**

Asgardian pain relief was the most wonderful thing in the entire universe.

As much as Loki had helped minimize the pain of the contractions, as much as Grant holding her hand and helping her breathe ameliorated some of the agony, nothing . . . nothing compared to the sweet release Skye felt as the Asgardian medicine began to make its way through her body.

"Are you feeling more comfortable?" the head healer asked as the painkillers began to pump through her system.

"I would hug you if I could get out of this bed," Skye said as she beamed at the healer. The last hour had been pure bliss compared to the rest of the day.

The head healer chuckled as she examined Skye to see how far along she was. "That's a common reaction once the pain relief take hold. Now, it's nearly time. In a minute, I'm going to ask you to push, since you'll have a hard time knowing when the contractions are coming. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Skye looked over at Grant, who gripped her hand and nodded. "Yes."

The healer smiled at her. "Alright, let's begin on the count of three. One . . . two . . . three. Push . . . push . . . push. Very good. Okay. Let's try again. On the count of three. One . . . . . two . . . . three. Push . . . push . . . . . . . PUSH! Excellent . . . I can see the head. Once more . . . One . . . . . two . . . . three. Push . . . push . . . . . . . PUSH! Again! One . . . . . two . . . . three. Push . . . push . . . . . . PUSH . . . PUSH . . . . PUSH!"

It was then that Grant and Skye heard the most lovely sound in the entire world.

Their baby's first cry.

The healer swaddled the child and then examined the baby briefly. "She looks completely healthy. Congratulations. And what will you name your new daughter?" the head healer asked as she placed the small bundle into Skye's waiting arms.

"Frigga, after her great-grandmother," Skye replied. She and Grant had talked it over for weeks, but there had been only one name that they had come back to time and time again.

"The King will be pleased," the healer observed. "Why don't I give you a moment or two alone and then I'll call him and the Queen back in?"

"Thanks," Grant said. He looked down at the blotchy red-faced infant, her eyes squeezed shut and he knew that he'd never seen anything so beautiful as his child in the arms of his wife. They were truly a family.

"She's . . ." Skye began, but couldn't finish as tears began to stream down her face.

"Perfect, just like her mother," he said as he leaned over and kissed Skye's forehead.

"It . . . it was worth it. Every minute of it. For her," Skye said, referring to the last few hours.

Grant nodded, brushing the baby's soft, downy cheek with the back of his finger.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in," Skye said, brushing away the tears.

Loki and Darcy entered, both beaming.

"You did it!" Darcy said. "You're amazing."

"That you are," Loki agreed. "And the baby? What shall you call her?"

"Frigga," Skye answered.

Loki could feel his eyes mist over. The idea of his mother's name living on in his new granddaughter was overwhelming. "Quite right. It's fitting. Thank you, Skye."

"Thank you . . . Dad. Thanks for your help. Thanks for ditching out on your own wedding for me," Skye said.

Loki shrugged. "There was really no choice. I will always be there for you. I will always regret not taking care of you in your childhood," Loki admitted.

"You're here now," Skye said.

"That I am," Loki said. "Now, may I hold my granddaughter?"

Skye nodded and handed the tiny baby over to Loki. Grant tensed a bit, more out of habit than anything else. If you had told him a few years ago that his infant daughter would be resting in the arms of Loki, he would have thought you were nuts. But a lot can change in a couple of years.

 _More than you can even imagine_ , he thought.

0000000

Skye rested for a week on Asgard, but pushed to get back to Earth as soon as possible. She felt bad that the entire team had been stuck on Asgard for nearly six months and she didn't want them to stay a minute longer than they had to.

The Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor all had one more night of revelry before they parted ways. They drunk so much ale that the tavern had to send out for more. Both Hogun and Volstagg assured their departing friends that they would have grand adventures on Midgard, but the night ended on a bittersweet note.

At the Bifrost Observatory the next morning as they all awaited to depart, Sif and Fandral were quiet. The tension between them and Loki was palpable. He approached them and he could practically feel their unease.

"Despite everything, I do wish you both well."

Sif nodded curtly. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"And we wish the same to you," Fandral said. There was no reason to leave on a bitter note. They'd known each other for centuries and if they weren't precisely friends, they had been comrades-in-arms.

Loki nodded, not wanting to prolong the good-bye. He made his way over to Coulson who was regarding him with narrowed eyes. "Now, I know that we've had our differences in the past," Loki began.

"You killed me!" Coulson countered.

"Oh, not that again. You got better, didn't you?" Loki replied flippantly.

Coulson rolled his eyes. "I guess I did."

"I wanted to make amends." Loki nodded to one of the guards who walked over to Coulson, holding a hanger covered by a large plastic bag.

"You got me a suit? You murdered me and to make up for it, you got me a suit?" Coulson asked incredulously.

"It's Armani," Loki pointed out archly.

"Well, then . . .," Coulson shrugged as he quickly snatched the hanger from the guard. "Can't turn down an Armani suit."

"I thought not."

"Look, I'm never going to trust you," Coulson said.

"I know." There was a lot of animosity between them still.

Coulson continued. "But . . . I know that you love Skye. That you'll always be watching out for her. And well . . . that means something."

"And I know that you have been there for her. Been a father to her in more ways than I can count. You risked everything for Skye and that means a lot to me, too," Loki replied.

Coulson nodded curtly. They'd never be friends, but it felt like they stopped being enemies. And that was a start, at least.

Then, Thor walked over to Loki, a grin on his face. "It seems that we will be leaving shortly."

Loki looked around him as Darcy was hugging FitzSimmons and crying at the same time. "You lot are a sentimental bunch. These goodbyes are taking forever."

"I will miss you, brother," Thor declared.

"And I you, although I'm loathe to admit it," Loki said.

Thor grabbed him in a tight hug and Loki didn't pull away. They'd been brothers for a thousand years and the bond between them ran deeper than blood ever would.

00000

"So, I never asked. How was the wedding?" Darcy asked Jane after she finished crying with FitzSimmons. The past week had been a flurry of dignitaries and time spent with the baby. They'd hardly had a moment alone together.

"Good. I wish you were there," Jane said. It just hit her how much she was going to miss Darcy. They'd been fast friends the last few years and Jane had come to appreciate her incorrigible attitude.

"I was. In spirit at least," Darcy said.

"I'm going to miss you," Jane said, her voice breaking a bit.

"No you're not," Darcy declared.

"How could you say that? Of course I will!" Jane replied fiercely.

"What I meant was, I won't give you a chance to miss me. I've got Heimdall here. He'll zap me back and we can hang out whenever you want. Right, Heimdall?" Darcy gestured to Asgard's guardian, standing on the raised dais next to them.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Heimdall's mouth quirked into a half-grin.

"You're the best," Jane said, hugging her friend tightly.

"You, too," Darcy replied. "Now, you take care. Watch out for the mountain of a husband of yours."

"I will. You, too."

"Oh, managing Loki is going to be a full time job. But I'm up to the challenge," Darcy replied before making her way over to Skye, who was holding baby Frigga in her arms.

"So, we're good? You're okay with your far too young stepmother?" Darcy teased.

"Well, my dad's far too old . . . so yeah. It's not like we were ever going to be a normal family," Skye said.

"That's the spirit. Now, we'll come visit. A lot. I want to see my new . . . I can't even say the word," Darcy said, shaking her head.

"Granddaughter?" Skye supplied impishly.

"I'm a grandma. A grandma," Darcy wailed.

"But . . . like a hot one," Skye said.

"Not helping," Darcy deadpanned. She took a deep breath. "You know we love you, right?"

"I do," Skye said, nodding.

While Darcy spoke with Skye, Loki walked over to her husband. "I trust that you will care for both Skye and Frigga," Loki said.

"I will," Grant said.

Loki took a deep breath. "I am sorry. About the apples. About putting you in that position. It was wrong of me."

Grant nodded. "I . . . understand wanting to protect Skye."

"You're a father now. Having a child. It changes you."

"For the better, I hope."

"Definitely for the better," Loki replied, looking over at Skye. "Good-bye, my dear."

Skye smiled, handing the baby over Grant and tackling her father with a fierce hug. "I love you . . . even after everything, you know that?"

"And I love you . . . my dear daughter. Thank you. For your forgiveness. For your grace. For . . . being you." He sniffed a bit, holding back tears. "I suppose you must go."

Skye nodded, letting go of her father and turning to Heimdall. "Heimdall, if you could . . . ?"

He nodded, and inserted his sword into the device.

Skye smiled over at her husband and daughter and the rest of the team around them. It was time to go home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- One more chapter to go!
> 
> Just in case you were wondering, given the rating on this fic, I chose not to have the birthing scene be too detailed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ch. 41**

A week after they had returned from Asgard, things were starting to return to "normal". Jane and FitzSimmons practically lived in the lab, spending every available moment taking what they had learned on Asgard and using it to recreate a device that could be used to transport people back and forth to Asgard.

Late one night, Jane came back to the small room on the Bus that she shared with Thor. He was snoring lightly, but roused when she came in. He spent the days training, getting ready for the next big battle that was surely just around the corner.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said by way of apology.

Thor sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't mind. With Jane's long hours, he hardly saw his wife lately. He was glad she woke him.

"How are things going? With Fandral and Sif?" Jane asked as she began to quickly change into her nightclothes.

Thor shrugged. "They are . . . adjusting. This world is far different from Asgard. But I have hope. How is the progress on the Bifrost device?"

A smile engulfed Jane's face as it always did as she talked about her work. Her enthusiasm and dedication were two of the things Thor loved most about her. "Wonderful. We've already run several tests, transporting smaller inanimate objects back and forth without a problem. We'll be able to start on live subjects soon. Heimdall's been really helpful and so far, Loki hasn't done anything to impede our progress."

Thor's expression darkened at the mention of his brother. Loki's destruction of Jane's and FitzSimmons' first attempt at the device was still as sore spot between them. "Jane, I must ask," Thor began. "We could have fought to take over Asgard. You would have become queen of the realm. I know that my brother is hardly your favorite person in the universe. Why did you not push for me to wrest control away from Loki?"

Jane sighed as she sat down next to Thor. "Loki has his faults. He's done some horrible things in the past. But . . . he did save my life. Twice. And . . . I've seen the way he looks at Darcy. Like she's his entire world. If he's willing to change . . . if he's willing to make up for his past, well . . ." she spread her hands out.

"I don't know what I have ever done in my life to deserve such a blessing as you," he declared, taking his wife in his arms.

"That's why it's called a blessing," she said, holding on just as tightly. "Because you don't earn it. And I feel the exact, same way."

000000

Early that next evening, Fandral sat on his tiny bed on the Bus, an ancient piece of technology in his hands. His fingers shook slightly as he dialed the number Agent May had scrawled on a piece of paper for him.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Um . . . yes. Hello. Is this Agent Maria Hill?"

"Who's asking?" the woman replied suspiciously.

"My name is Fandral. Agent May told me that she would contact you and let you know that I would be calling?" Fandral fidgeted nervously on his bed, uncomfortable in the odd Midgardian clothing he was wearing. Agent May called them "jeans" and insisted that they would help him blend in, but Fandral missed his leather breeches terribly.

"Yes," she replied and Fandral could hear the smile in her voice.

"I have been informed that we will be visiting the main 'headquarters' of S.H.I.E.L.D. within the week for a new assignment and I wondered . . ." Fandral faltered for a moment. Given his string of disastrous attempts at relationships of late, he felt dubious about his own legendary skill with women. He swallowed hard. "I thought . . . perhaps . . . you might want to accompany me to a tavern to indulge in . . ." He trailed off, wincing at his own ineptitude. He used to be so good at this. His lack of self-confidence was disheartening.

"Fandral, are you asking me out for a drink?" Maria asked.

"Um . . . that I am," he said.

"Sounds great," she replied briskly. "Call me when you get into town."

Fandral blinked. "I will." He thought it best to end the call before making any missteps. "I wish you a lovely night."

"Right back at you. Bye," she said.

"Good-bye," he replied before hanging up.

As he sat the phone down on the bed, a grin spread across his face.

Living in exile didn't seem so bad after all.

000000

Jane and Thor finally took a day off before the big upcoming assignment meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Leo and Jemma decided to stay in the lab, reviewing the data they'd collected while using the Bifrost device. There were a few more tests they wanted to run before trying the device out on any live subjects.

"Okay. Three . . . . two . . . . one!" Leo pressed down on the activation button of their device. He grimaced slightly at the delay. The Asgardian Bifrost was nearly instantaneous. Their version took several seconds. Considering the great distances crossed, it wasn't a horribly long setback, but it still worried Leo a bit.

Finally, a wooden box reappeared inside of the designated quarantine cell. "We did it!" Leo and Jemma shouted at once, hugging each other in glee. Jemma squinted through the glass as she noted that there was a small note attached to the box.

_All is ready_

_\- Heimdall_

"Why is Heimdall sending us notes?" Jemma asked suspiciously.

Leo shrugged. "I'm going to try to try out the device once more," he said.

"Why?"

He didn't answer. He pressed the button once again and smiled as a metal box with intricate, exotic runes on it materialized on a nearby table.

"What's that? Why isn't it in quarantine?"

"It's fine. Open it up," Leo suggested.

"Leo, you know that we should never just open up some alien technology. There are protocols. It should go through quarantine."

"It's okay. I promise. Open it up," he insisted.

Jemma shook her head vehemently. "Remember the whole Chitauri contagion? I nearly died."

"Oh . . . bloody hell, woman, just open it up," he said, irritated beyond belief.

"Leo, I . . . " she protested.

"Fine," he said curtly. "I'll do it." He took the small metal box, sank down on one knee in front of Jemma, and opened it in front of her, his hands shaking slightly as he spoke. "Jemma, I love you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Leo," she began, her voice breaking as she saw the gleaming golden Asgardian ring, encrusted in dazzling jewels. "Yes! Yes! Of course!"

000000

In the training room, Sif smiled as she saw the sweat pour down Agent May's face. They had spent the better part of the last two hours sparring and while Sif could go on for several hours more, she knew that Agent May had hit her limit.

"We should stop here," Sif said. "We can always continue tomorrow."

May nodded, slightly out of breath. As skilled as she was, she was aware of the fact that she didn't have the endurance of an Asgardian. She appreciated the fact that Sif pushed her to test her own limits. She scooped up a towel from the mat, throwing another at Sif, although she knew that the Asgardian didn't need it.

"So, how are things for you? Living here on Earth?" May asked.

"Rather well, I say. As advanced as Asgard is when it comes to technology, there are parts of the society that are somewhat . . . backward," she said.

"I could see that," May said dryly. More than one recruit on Asgard had protested having a Midgardian train them, much less a woman. May had quickly shown them the error of their ways.

"I feel . . . for the first time in my life, that there are possibilities all around me." Sif smiled. "I'd hate to admit it, but perhaps Loki did me a favor by exiling me."

May chuckled. "Well, we're glad to have you." Having Thor, Fandral, and Sif on their team had been an unexpected, but welcome blessing.

"And we are glad to be here," Sif said, her voice grave. "You took Fandral and me in, made us part of your team . . . part of your family. Such a debt is not easily repaid."

"Well, in a family, there are no debts. We take care of one another," May said fiercely.

Sif smiled, not having the words to express how grateful she was to start her life over again.

A new beginning was always welcome.

0000000

"I overheard you . . . talking to Sif. Saying that we're all a family," Coulson said. They were in their private bunk. May had showered and redressed and was sitting on their bed, brushing her hair. He sat down next to her and took her in his arms.

"Now, don't get all sentimental on me," May nearly growled, setting down the hairbrush. She felt a bit embarrassed that he had heard her.

"I know. But . . . I've been thinking of having a family of our own," Coulson said, wiggling the new wedding ring on his finger. They had rushed to Vegas the second that they had returned from Asgard, determined to make up for lost time.

May tensed in his arms, pulling away slightly. "Phil, I'm fifty. There's no way I'm having a baby. And even if we adopted one, are we going to attend their high school graduation and then go back to the retirement home once it's over?" she asked acidly.

Coulson held her all the tighter. "I know. I know. But, being around Skye, knowing her history . . . it got me to thinking. There's a lot of eleven, thirteen year old kids in the system, being bounced around from one foster family to another. We could adopt an older child who got looked over, give them a chance at a real home. I know that you would make an amazing mom. And, let's face it, I'm everyone's dad whether they like it or not," he chuckled.

"Oh, Phil," May said, burying her head in his chest.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"And think of it, we'll skip over the late night feedings and dirty diapers," he teased as he brought her even closer for a kiss.

000000

Skye and Grant, on the other hand, were knee deep in late night feedings and dirty diapers. Both sleep and quiet were distant memories. Baby Frigga slept all day and howled all night and although they had both taken family leave to care for her, they were at their wits' end.

"How're you doing?" Grant asked, as Skye set Frigga down in her crib, an illusion of mobile swirling overheard, courtesy of her mother. She was swaddled tight and a pacifier in her mouth in the vain hope that she'd drift off to sleep.

"Good," Skye lied, stifling a yawn.

"Good?"

She turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes. Eyes that were bloodshot like hers, dark bags underneath them as well. "Alright. I've never been so tired in my whole, entire life."

Grant smiled. "Same here."

"It's hard. A lot harder than I thought it was going to be."

He nodded. "I know. I know."

"But still . . . I look at her and I just feel this overwhelming feeling of love. Like we've been given this amazing gift, this incredible blessing." She still couldn't believe how she had gone from an unwanted orphan to a loved daughter, wife, and mother.

Grant looked down at Baby Frigga, at her delicate features and felt the same wave of love nearly engulf him. His family. Over a year ago, he had been in the depths of despair. The woman he loved had been shot and was clinging to life.

And now, she was his wife, the mother of his child. They were taking this opportunity to make their own family. To rewrite the pain and sadness of their pasts and to create a new story. A new beginning.

He felt tears of joy well in his eyes.

A gift, indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- First off, thank you so very, very much for all of your kind support! Your encouraging words have made all the difference. Thank you for every single subscription, kudo, and comment!
> 
> I have one last favor to ask. If you've enjoyed these stories, would you mind letting me know in a comment? You would make my day!
> 
> Some readers have requested yet another sequel. I may try that or a series of short stories focusing on each couple, if there's enough reader interest.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr - creativereadingfanfiction and message me there. I love talking to my fellow Marvel fans!
> 
> Thanks again for everything!


End file.
